De la maladresse touchante des premiers essais
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Nishinoya n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre facilement. Ce qu'il le voulait, il finissait en général par l'obtenir, que ce soit par hasard, par chance ou par acharnement. Aussi, le jour où il découvrit que ce qu'il voulait était un gigantesque brun à l'allure menaçante mais au cœur d'artichaut, il décida de ne pas dévier un seul instant de son but.
1. De la difficulté de communiquer

Nishinoya n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre facilement. Personne ne pouvait lui ôter ça. Ce qu'il le voulait, il finissait en général par l'obtenir, que ce soit par hasard, par chance ou par acharnement. Aussi, le jour où il découvrit que ce qu'il voulait était un gigantesque brun à l'allure menaçante mais au cœur d'artichaut, il décida de ne pas dévier un seul instant de son but. Azumane Asahi serait à lui et c'était tout.

Admettre qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à l'égard du pointu de l'équipe de Karasuno n'avait pas été évident. Pas que Nishinoya ait quoi que ce soit contre les pédés... est-ce qu'on pouvait les appeler pédés ? Il avait entendu un pédé dire pédé à la télé est-ce que ça marchait ?

Non pas que Nishinoya ait quoi que ce soit contre les pédés, juste, il n'en connaissait aucun et la plupart du temps, il avait autre chose à penser que ces histoires de filles et de sentiments. Enfin, il se mettait dans tous ses états dès que Kiyoko apparaissait mais c'était plus un délire qu'il partageait avec Tanaka. Ca n'avait rien de sérieux et ils en rajoutaient tous les deux parce que c'était marrant. Bon, Tanaka était peut-être un peu en chien mais c'était Tanaka.

Du coup, la plupart du temps, Nishinoya pensait à tout, absolument tout, sauf à ses sentiments. En fait, la plupart du temps, Nishinoya ne réfléchissait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter et à s'analyser pendant des heures. C'était assez bon sur le terrain, c'est ce qui lui permettait d'être si rapide et instinctif, c'était ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de dieu de la défense !

Il était tout le contraire d'Asahi qui réfléchissait tellement qu'il était incapable d'agir. C'était pas une preuve d'intelligence pour autant hein, de trop réfléchir. La preuve, ça en venait à paralyser cette grande andouille qui avait failli arrêter le Volley alors qu'il était une des raisons qui donnaient à Nishinoya l'envie de se battre.

A postériori, rien que ça, ça aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Nishinoya. Il se battait pour lui. Il s'était toujours battu pour lui, pour assurer ses arrières et lui permettre de déployer son talent sur le terrain.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait Asahi. Après tout, il le voyait comme un modèle, un camarade, un frère d'armes, un coéquipier au même titre que Dai, Suga, Tanaka et les nouveaux. Il s'en était rendu compte de façon plus physique. Disons qu'Asahi l'avait aidé après un entraînement au cours duquel Nishinoya s'était brûlé en dérapant sur le terrain sur tout le côté gauche alors qu'il se jetait par terre pour rattraper une balle. Il pensait que ça allait mais en fait ça douillait sévère et comme Asahi était à côté et que Ukeï l'avait bien fatigué, Dai les avait envoyé tous deux à l'infirmerie, au grand désespoir de Nishinoya qui aurait aimé continuer malgré son inconfort.

L'infirmière était absente, comme d'habitude. Ca avait frustré Nishinoya mais Asahi lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient au moins jeter un œil à se « blessure » et il l'avait emmené aux toilettes avec beaucoup de naturel. Asahi était craintif mais en volley et avec ses camarades il perdait un peu ses attitudes de faon face à des phares de voiture. Nishinoya n'avait jamais eu de problème pour le toucher pas plus qu'Asahi n'avait eu de problème pour se laisser toucher par lui en échauffement.

Sauf que là, ça avait été bizarre. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Peut-être parce qu'Asahi ne lui avait pas demandé pour soulever son maillot avant de réaliser qu'il aurait dû demander. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était excusé et que Nishinoya avait trouvé ça touchant. Peut-être parce que malgré la compresse en PQ qu'avait improvisée Asahi, Nishinoya restait brûlant parce que les doigts d'Asahi avaient effleuré sa peau avec une douceur bizarre. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement l'habitude de s'occuper des autres ? Il devait être comme ça avec tout le monde. Et leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Asahi avait ri bêtement en se caressant la nuque, sa nuque brillante de sueur où s'amoncelaient les petits cheveux collés qui échappaient à son chignon bas, il avait ri puis il avait détournés ses yeux bruns chaleureux vers dieu sait où et Nishinoya avait lâché sans réfléchir :

« T'es presque plus sexy que l'infirmière. »

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il le pensait à l'instant où Asahi lui avait rendu un regard perplexe, les sourcils en accent circonflexe et la bouche de travers. Nishinoya s'était rendu compte que même comme ça, il trouvait Asahi plus sexy que l'infirmière et même sexy tout court parce qu'il fallait admettre que l'infirmière était quand même un sacré boudin.

Bon, ça se faisait pas de dire boudin par contre, il en était sûr mais elle n'avait qu'à être là plus souvent aussi, elle lui aurait inspiré de plus aimables pensées si elle avait fait son boulot.

« Heu... merci... »

Asahi avait dit « heu... merci... » N'importe qui aurait compris ça comme une blague, aurait ri, aurait asséné un « tu virerais pas pédé toi ? » et autre « ouais t'as vu un peu, personne ne résiste à mon charme » mais pas Asahi. Parce qu'Asahi prenait tout bien trop au sérieux.

Il y avait eu un silence bien trop long et Nishinoya qui comprenait vite s'était dit soudain qu'il avait peut-être bien vraiment envie d'Asahi. Même si c'était bizarre. Il avait même pensé qu'en fait il devait avoir envie de lui depuis longtemps mais qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Alors, Nishinoya n'avait pas réfléchi et, vif comme un petit corbeau, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue en disant :

« C'est moi qui te remercies sexy nurse ! Dis, tu penses qu'ils nous laisseront jouer si on revient maintenant. »

En enchaînant, il avait laissé une ouverture à Asahi qui n'avait pour autant pas fait mine d'ignorer sa première phrase et avait répondu :

« J'ai pas fait du très bon travail je sais pas si je mérite d'être appelé nurse, -il avait encore ri bêtement- tu devrais quand même mettre autre chose que du papier hygiénique. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer directement, Dai nous avait dit de prendre nos affaires de toute façon et il reste quoi, cinq minutes ? Nos muscles se sont refroidis... »

Nishinoya n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être « refroidi », pour autant il avait accepté et avait profité de la bienveillance d'Asahi à son égard pour lui faire porter ses affaires un bout du chemin. C'était Asahi lui même qui avait proposé. Il était docile et galant homme. Un bon parti. Nishinoya lui avait abruptement demandé s'il avait une copine. Asahi avait dit qu'il n'avait pas trop le temps d'y penser même si il aimerait bien une fille gentille parfois mais il leur faisait un peu peur et celles qui n'avaient pas peur de lui étaient rapidement déçues de découvrir à quel point il était timoré. Et puis bon être avec quelqu'un ça devait prendre du temps et il avait les études et le volley. Nishinoya s'était demandé s'il était humain. Il s'était dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose en se montrant plus entreprenant.

« Ce qui serait pratique ce serait de sortir avec quelqu'un qui ferait du volley aussi et comprendrait la situation.

\- Heu... comme les filles de l'équipe féminine ?

\- Elles ne jouent pas au même niveau, avait argué Nishinoya, elles ne comprendrait pas les exigences de notre entraînement. Non je pensais à quelqu'un de notre équipe.

Asahi avait froncé les sourcils comme s'il y réfléchissait sérieusement. Puis il avait dit :

« Ce serait sûrement idéal tu as raison. »

Ca avait été à Nishinoya d'écarquiller les yeux mais Asahi avait ensuite enchaîné en lui proposant de rejoindre les autres au magasin où travaillait leur entraîneur et où ils traînaient parfois après les entraînements. Soit il était idiot, soit il cachait très bien son jeu. Nishinoya n'avait pas trop su quoi en penser mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'avouer vaincu et multipliait depuis les allusions dès qu'Asahi et lui se retrouvaient seuls. D'abord, il lui avait posé les questions sur son type de fille et Asahi avait simplement répondu « gentille ». Puis il avait multiplié les références à son propre célibat et avait décrit son type de personne comme « beaucoup plus grande que lui » parce que « les contraires s'attirent ». Un jour, il avait complimenté Asahi sur ses fesses en faisant remarquer qu'il les connaissait aussi bien que le terrain vu qu'il passait son temps à couvrir ses arrières. Asahi avait une fois de plus répondu :

« Heu... merci... »

Nishinoya ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il ne se faisait pas repousser mais pas encourager non plus et il était de plus en plus frustré par les contacts autorisés par leurs étirements et dont il profitait toujours pour le toucher, tirant ses longs bras fermes, appuyant sur son dos chaud et humide (Asahi suait rapidement), saisissant le galbe de ses mollets...

S'il ne s'était agi que de lui, Nishinoya lui aurait sauté dessus mais il lui arrivait quand même de réfléchir avant d'agir et il ne voulait vraiment pas l'effrayer.

Mais vraiment, fallait-il qu'il se montre moins subtil encore ? Fallait-il qu'il lui dise en face ?

Nishinoya n'était pas du genre à garder ses sentiments pour lui et à cacher ses émotions mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le dire.

Au fond, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il espérait. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi.

* * *

Sugawara et Daichi n'étaient pas dans la même classe qu'Asahi mais, du fait de leurs activités communes et de l'aspect peu avenant du pauvre Asahi, ils étaient parmi les rares personnes à lui adresser la parole. Quand il allait un peu moins bien, ils étaient aussi les premiers à le remarquer et... bon, Asahi ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait mal mais disons que depuis quelques temps, il était un peu perplexe. Juste un peu. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça et il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur la question parce que ça lui semblait vraiment une situation très compliquée et très bizarre.

Il se passait quelque chose avec Noya.

Enfin... quelque chose... Ce n'était pas dramatique. C'était... Enfin... Il se comportait bizarrement. Il se comportait toujours bizarrement en réalité. Noya était l'exact opposé d'Asahi il avait parfois un peu de mal à le comprendre. Il s'excitait pour un rien, poussait des hurlements avant de rattraper la balle, disait un tas de bêtises qu'il ne pensait pas ou au contraire lâchait sans y réfléchir quelque chose de juste et d'impressionnant. Asahi avait parfois un peu peur de lui et paradoxalement, sur le terrain, sa présence le rassurait au contraire. Noya était toujours là pour lui quand il s'angoissait. Bon, parfois, sa manière de veiller sur lui consistait à lui rappeler à quel point il avait été idiot de vouloir arrêter le volley et ça mettait toujours Asahi dans un sale état mais après tout, Noya n'avait pas tort. Il avait agi comme un lâche. Ca ne se reproduirait plus.

Mais en plus de ses encouragements et de ses rappels à l'ordre, ces temps-ci, Noya avait ajouté un nouveau mode de communication à son arsenal. Il faisait... Enfin Asahi se trompait certainement et faisait tout son possible pour passer outre pour ne pas embarrasser Noya mais il avait parfois la franche impression qu'il le draguait. C'était vraiment étrange. Que cherchait-il à lui communiquer de la sorte ?

« Et donc, reprit patiemment Sugawara après qu'Asahi lui ait bredouillé en substance ses observations sur Nishinoya alors qu'il était venu dans sa classe pour discuter à la pause, cette attitude t'embarrasse. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout bêtement ?

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Ce serait gênant pour nous deux. Et puis comment je peux lui expliquer. Je me trompe sûrement et c'est ma faute si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? demanda Sugawara. »

Asahi fronça les sourcils, blêmit, rougit avant de se pencher vers Sugawara par dessus son petit bureau pour lui chuchoter :

« Il a dit en substance que j'avais un beau... fondement. »

Sugawara le fixa d'un air songeur.

« Bah, c'était sûrement une blague. Je lui dirai que ça te met mal à l'aise et qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter avec toi.

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! Après ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai quitté l'équipe... Enfin je ne veux pas que nos disputes reprennent. C'est mon coéquipier. Nous devons nous faire confiance et je... ehm... non ne lui dis rien.

\- OK. Alors tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire. Daichi trouve que tu es distrait sur le terrain.

\- Il trouve que je suis distrait sur le terrain ?! couina Asahi. »

Sugawara haussa les épaules et poussa un petit soupir amusé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne dit pas que ça empiète sur la qualité de ton jeu, juste que tu devrais te concentrer. Les entraînements servent à se rater aussi. »

Ne pas s'inquiéter. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Asahi s'enfonça dans sa chaise ce qui fit émerger ses jambes gigantesques de l'autre côté de son bureau et heurter le siège de Sugawara qui rit doucement.

« Azumane vous devriez vous calmer, lui intima-t-il, parodiant un professeur. »

Asahi grimaça et Sugawara éclata de rire. Il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Si... est-ce qu'Asahi était le seul à trouver la situation si désespérante ?

Il y avait entraînement ce jour-là évidemment et Asahi s'arrangea comme d'habitude pour être parmi les derniers à se changer. Avant les match, il n'avait pas trop de problème pour le faire en même temps que ses camarades parce qu'avec l'excitation, ils se prêtaient moins attention mais aux entraînements, les commentaires fusaient et les discussions faisaient errer les regards Il affectait à la perfection l'indifférence (du moins à ce qui lui semblait) mais il était un peu complexé. Sa croissance avait été rapide et sa musculature s'était aussi développée disons... sans prévenir. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait un peu de marques blanches... ces trucs qu'ont les filles et dont sa mère se plaignait tout le temps (quand c'était apparu les marques étaient rouges et Asahi avait paniqué, persuadé d'avoir attrapé une maladie orpheline, sa mère lui avait ri au nez). Sans parler de sa pillosité de yéti qui était loin d'être répandue parmi ses camarades. Quand ça avait commencé alors qu'il était encore plutôt petit, il avait été surnommé King Kong. Ca avait pas mal complexé Asahi qui arborait à l'époque une moustache hésitante dont il n'osait se débarrasser de peur qu'elle repousse en deux fois plus grosse.

Il avait roulé son uniforme en boule après l'avoir ôté aussi rapidement que possible dès que les autres étaient sortis (quand ils étaient encore là il avait employé son temps à ôter son sac et sa veste aussi lentement que possible). Il s'apprêtait à enfiler son maillot quand Nishinoya fit irruption dans la pièce, claquant bruyamment la porte contre le mur. Asahi retint difficilement un mouvement pudique de demoiselle effarouchée.

« J'avais oublié ma bouteille d'eau, dit Nishinoya. »

Asahi hocha la tête et tâcha d'avoir l'air naturel en attendant qu'il ait fini de récupérer son bien mais à son grand désarroi, Nishinoya s'adossa au mur en face de lui une fois sa bouteille à la main.

« Je vais te tenir compagnie en attendant que t'aies fini. Tu mets toujours trois plombes à t'habiller et personne ne t'attend.»

Alors il avait remarqué. Bon. Asahi tenta de s'habiller en ayant l'air le plus dégagé possible. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, après tout, à présent il s'agissait de se couvrir et il pouvait difficilement être plus découvert. Il mit une bonne minute à se rendre compte qu'il essayait de passer ses bras dans les jambes de son short. Nishinoya éclata de rire.

« Je te trouble ? »

Asahi soupira. A ce stade, autant l'admettre. Il hocha la tête.

« Enfin, se rattrapa-t-il, pas toi spécialement. Ce serait pareil avec tout le monde. »

Nishinoya fronça les sourcils.

« Tu complexes... tu devrais pas tu sais. Tu es très beau. »

Asahi se figea et acheva de s'habiller en silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. Nishinoya vint se planter en face de lui alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures. Il chercha son regard alors qu'Asahi n'était pas prêt à se genre de confrontation directe et quand il l'eut obtenu, il lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu me trouves trop intrusif ? Est-ce que je te gêne ? Je suis désolé si j'ai dépassé les bornes. »

Asahi se crispa. Nishinoya avait presque l'air peiné et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être responsable de ça mais en même temps, il devait admettre qu'il était effectivement très mal à l'aise à cause de lui ces derniers temps.

« Non non, t'inquiète pas, je dois apprendre à être... heu... à moins complexer, dit-il avec des gestes vagues de la main. »

Nishinoya la lui attrapa. Asahi arrêta de respirer.

« Espèce d'andouille, murmura Nishinoya, dis moi ce que tu veux vraiment... ou ce que tu ne veux vraiment pas. »

Asahi écarquilla les yeux. Noya était vraiment intense. Comme sur le terrain. Asahi dégagea sa main et enfouit son visage dedans en étouffant un gémissement.

« Je... enfin c'est surtout... enfin c'est pas ta faute mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que... tu cherches à me... fin à dire en ce moment. Mais peut-être j'imagine des trucs, marmonna-t-il derrière sa main. »

C'était extrêmement embarrassant. Il écarta doucement les doigts pour voir que Noya le fixait toujours. Il fit l'effort de soutenir son regard.

« T'imagines pas des trucs, maugréa finalement Noya, détournant les yeux vers le sol, mais je me rendais pas compte que ça te gênait autant. Je suis désolé. »

Il redressa son visage vers lui et lui adressa un sourire éclatant :

« Je vais réfléchir mais en attendant je ne t'embête plus. Promis. Ça va redevenir comme avant ça marche ? »

Il tendit sa main pour qu'il la claque en un geste d'encouragement et Asahi s'exécuta par réflexe en se forçant à sourire. Il ne comprenait pas plus qu'avant et même, il avait l'impression que c'était encore pire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne « s'imaginait pas » et pourquoi Noya devait-il réfléchir ?

Il se sentait tellement bête.

* * *

 **Notes aux lecteur-rices :** Au cas où yaurait d'éventuels lecteurs qui suivraient mes fics SNK qui passeraient par là... heu... je m'y remets doucement... mais j'avais envie de faire une petite fic Haikyuu! en attendant... sauf que de petite cette fic s'est transformée en "de longueur indéterminée". Je ne sais pas ce que donne le fandom francophone de cet anime mais j'ai eu un vrai coup de coeur alors je me suis dit : écrivons sur Asahi et Nishinoya. Temporairement je vais rester assez vague mais essayer d'exploiter des petits éléments du canon et... hmm. Voilà. J'adore la dynamique de Asanoya avec cette inversion des caractères par rapport aux gabarits et j'adore leur relation. J'espère que ce que j'écrirai vous plaira ! J'aimerai aller jusqu'à un smut mais alors que je partais pour un PWP, Asahi et ses craintes et Noya et ses attentions se sont imposés et ça... a pris plus de temps que prévu pour les mettre ensemble. Voilà :D


	2. De la difficulté de s'embrasser

Nishinoya ne fut pas aussi bon que d'habitude à l'entraînement ce jour-ci. Enfin, il était toujours bon, il faudrait vraiment qu'il le veuille pour être mauvais, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire mieux et ça le frustrait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son attitude avait plongé Asahi dans l'embarras et ça le désolait. Il passait son temps à l'observer, à louer intérieurement ses innombrables qualités et à déplorer son manque de confiance et ses craintes, à rêver du Nishinoya qui aurait été grand, doué en attaque et aurait pu jouer avec lui au centre du terrain, il se croyait même... amoureux ? -Ouais on allait dire amoureux...- il se croyait même amoureux de lui. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte plus tôt du trouble dans lequel son attitude le plongeait. C'était indigne d'un bon libero ! Il aurait dû se montrer plus attentif et perspicace.

Seulement, il débutait un peu avec les sentiments et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec. Il fila aussitôt l'entraînement achevé, prétextant à Tanaka qui voulait l'inviter jouer à des jeux vidéos que sa mère exigeait qu'il range sa chambre entre autres corvées. C'était un pieux mensonge, sa mère le tannait effectivement depuis des mois pour qu'il redonne à son antre un semblant de propreté mais il n'aurait jamais renoncé à une partie de Turbo Racers avec Tanaka pour une raison pareille en temps normal.

La vérité, c'est qu'il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Seulement, le calme, il en était incapable, alors, après avoir tracé sur tout le chemin jusque chez lui et avoir englouti des restes de nouilles qui traînaient au frigo, machinalement, il se mit véritablement à ranger sa chambre pour retrouver ses esprits après avoir mis la radio à fond.

Du calme oui.

Il récapitula mentalement : - il voulait Asahi. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça signifiait et impliquait mais il voulait Asahi et peut-être même qu'il l'avait toujours voulu. Il voulait être lui et en même temps le protéger et en même temps l'aider à s'améliorer et en même temps qu'il le remarque et il voulait... quelque part il voulait qu'Asahi le veuille aussi.

Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il voulait sortir avec lui... genre comme si Asahi était sa copine ?

Il tenta d'imaginer la chose... Asahi et lui se donnant rendez-vous, se promenant, Asahi cuisinant pour lui et Noya lui attrapant des peluches ridicules dans un parc d'attraction.

Il rit nerveusement. C'était ridicule.

Et puis il s'imagina en train d'embrasser Asahi. La grande andouille devrait littéralement se plier en deux pour ça, si Daichi le voyait, il lui dirait de se tenir droit, et Nishinoya devrait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et s'appuyer sur lui. Est-ce que sa barbe piquerait ? Noya n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toucher son visage. Est-ce que ses lèvres auraient la même douceur que ses doigts quand ils l'avaient effleuré l'autre fois. Est-ce que ça lui plairait si Nishinoya caressait sa nuque...

Wah... ça c'était vraiment embarrassant. Noya enfouit son visage entre ses mains dans le genre d'attitude qu'aurait eu Asahi. Il le réalisa aussitôt, se claqua le front du plat de la main et se replongea avec ferveur dans le classement de ses mangas.

Il avait apparemment envie d'embrasser Asahi. Peut-être plus aussi ? Nishinoya ne savait pas trop ce que pouvaient faire les pédés entre eux. Il n'y avait pas trop réfléchi. C'était pas... comme Papa dans Maman. Enfin yavait bien une possibilité mais ça avait l'air très crade et potentiellement douloureux. Ils pourraient commencer par se branler ceci dit. Se branler c'était simple... L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait même très envie de voir la teub d'Asahi. Il en avait eu un aperçu dans les vestiaires parce qu'il avait vraiment un caleçon qui datait de Mathusalem et que ça dépassait un peu. Bon sang... Nishinoya était vraiment plus atteint qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait vu sa teub et... et rien, pas un mouvement de gêne. Ok... un bout de teub d'Asahi. Normal. Avant l'entraînement teub apéritive !

Il aurait dû lui faire la remarque mais ça l'aurait gêné... mais au moins ça lui aurait permis de se couvrir... En vérité Noya s'était abstenu de lui faire la remarque parce qu'il avait eu envie de voir ce bout de teub un peu plus longtemps.

C'était débile. C'était vraiment débile.

Il vida furieusement la poussière qu'il avait ramassé au balai dans son sac poubelle.

Il était en chien d'Asahi. Un truc de malade. Il ne se rappelait même pas exactement de ce que pouvait être ce bout de teub. C'était quel morceau ? Il essaya d'imaginer la forme du machin en se basant sur ce que laissait apparaître son short quand il courait.

Ouais, Noya le matait aussi quand il courait. Il le matait en détail. Sans rien omettre.

Il était tellement en chien.

Est-ce que ce serait agréable de la toucher ? Quel genre de bruit faisait Asahi dans ces circonstances ? Noya était sûr et certain qu'Asahi était du genre à vocaliser. Il se rappela de sa voix. C'était un peu compliqué de l'imaginer en situation chaude en fait. Soit il parlait d'une voix égale, soit il couinait de peur et soit il criait sur le terrain ce qui, au passage, était super viril et Noya essayait un peu de l'imiter mais lui il en faisait des caisses mais après tout c'était son style.

Son cas était désespéré. Mais avec tout ça, il n'était pas plus avancé sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il voulait Asahi. Il voulait qu'Asahi le veuille aussi. Il voulait l'embrasser et potentiellement tenter une branlette pour voir comment sa voix sonnait au moment de gicler.

Bon... C'était là un but précis et pour y parvenir il fallait conquérir Asahi. Il avait plus ou moins essayé de flirter mais il n'était manifestement pas très doué... sans parler du fait que ça avait plutôt fait fuir Asahi qu'autre chose.

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux être direct ?

Et si jamais ça le faisait fuir ? Asahi était génial mais il l'avait déjà lâché... enfin il avait déjà lâché l'équipe. Pourquoi déjà ? C'était une raison débile en plus. Il s'était mis la pression tout seul et, alors que personne ne le blâmait et que tous comptaient sur lui, il avait arrêté en croyant qu'il était dégoûté du volley.

C'était complètement stupide. Andouille d'Asahi.

Mais il avait évolué depuis. Non ?

Bah... de toute façon, Nishinoya avait beau lui avoir dit que tout serait comme avant, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir se contenter de ça. Qu'importe le résultat, il encaisserait et si sa présence mettait Asahi trop mal à l'aise après ça, c'est lui qui quitterait l'équipe. Un libero, c'est remplaçable (même si un libero aussi bon que lui c'était rare) alors qu'on ne peut pas se passer d'un pointu.

Voilà. C'était décidé. Il lui lâcherait l'affaire fissa dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Asahi fit son possible pour faire comme si de rien n'était quand il vit Nishinoya à l'entraînement, mais il était troublé et ça se voyait. Noya avait décidé d'attendre la fin de la séance pour ne pas trop le perturber. Malgré tout, ils jouèrent tous deux disons... loin de leur maximum ce qui fut remarqué aussi bien par Daichi que par Ukai.

« Eh bah, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux ? C'était mou aujourd'hui, leur fit remarquer Dai alors qu'ils rangeaient l'équipement. »

Asahi répondit par un indéchiffrable marmonnement et Noya rétorqua :

« J'ai passé la soirée d'hier à ranger six bons mois de laisser aller. Le ménage, ça te brise un homme mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil Rolling Thunder sera de retour ! »

Hinata avait encore failli s'évanouir d'admiration et Nishinoya se dit une fois de plus qu'il était bien agréable d'avoir un tel admirateur. Il se demandait s'il faisait le même effet à Asahi mais Asahi n'était pas sensible, comme lui, aux flatteries. Ca l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose alors Noya passait son temps à réprimer ses élans de fanboy.

Les personnes de corvée de nettoyage étaient supposées changer chaque semaine mais comme ils traînaient souvent encore un peu ensemble au magasin Sakanoshita, en général, ils restaient tous et filaient un coup de main. Noya s'en dispensa cependant prétextant qu'il devait regagner ses forces et attendit que les autres aient fini, regardant Tanaka jouer à un truc idiot sur son portable tout en surveillant Asahi du coin de l'œil. Il ne partait pas dans la même direction que lui mais après leur escale à Sakanoshita, quand il faudrait se séparer et rentrer chacun chez soi, il le suivrait. C'était la solution la plus simple et évidente.

Noya affecta son habituelle légèreté, puis, au moment de se quitter, il emboîta très naturellement le pas à Asahi qui lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas son chemin :

« Je sais, répondit Noya.

\- Oh... bien... d'accord. »

Il était tendu. Noya aurait eu envie de caresser ses gigantesques épaules pour les délasser sous ses doigts. Il se contint. De toute façon il aurait dû sauter pour l'atteindre et ça ne lui aurait sans doute pas vraiment fait du bien. Ils marchèrent un peu. C'était une route de campagne isolée mais au loin les lumières des quartiers encore éclairés les frappaient de leurs lumières pâles. La silhouette d'Asahi projetait une ombre trouble. Son visage aux traits fins mais crispés était creusé par les ombres bleues de la nuit.

« Tu... vas quelque part ? hésita Asahi.

\- Où tu iras j'irai. »

Asahi se figea. Puis reprit sa marche avec raideur. Bon sang, il était plus craintif qu'un petit chat sauvage. Nishinoya se rappela qu'il avait décidé d'être franc. Il dépassa Asahi au pas de course et, s'arrêtant au niveau d'un muret alors que le sol de terre redevenait bétonné, le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« En fait je veux te dire un truc. »

Asahi avala sa salive. Noya fourra ses poings dans ses poches.

« Je me suis rendu compte que je te veux, en fait. Et par « je te veux » j'entends que je t'aime. »

Noya avait fait l'effort de garder les yeux fixés sur Asahi en disant cela mais sur les derniers mots, il les détourna pour regarder ses pieds et quand il releva le visage, il constata que son aîné était blanc comme un linge. Il savait qu'il réagirait comme ça mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Il lui en voulait presque.

« Tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi. »

Asahi passa une main sur son visage, il la fit glisser de son front à son menton, tirant sa peau au passage en une grimace horrifiée. Il inspira un grand coup.

« Je... m'y attendais... pas trop.

\- Pas trop ?

\- Si. Enfin... un peu mais j'étais pas sûr.

\- J'ai été assez clair pourtant. Subtil comme un camionneur.

\- Ouais mais j'étais pas sûr.

\- Et tu en penses quoi de ça, toi, du coup ? .

\- Je... heu... »

Il se massa encore la nuque, les yeux levés vers le ciel dans une expression plaintive.

« Je pense que... tu as l'air sincère ce qui est bien d'un côté parce que j'aurai eu peur que tu te moques de moi mais en même temps ça fait peur aussi que tu sois sincère parce que... heum... oui je...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? s'impatienta Nishinoya.

\- Je... je... je sais pas... et puis tu es un garçon et je pensais plutôt aimer une fille si ça devait m'arriver et puis tu es un coéquipier et un... heu... ami je... je sais pas. »

Nishinoya serra les poings et soupira.

« Ok... Je vais te la poser autrement. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'embrasser ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne réfléchis pas. Là, tout de suite, est-ce que ça te semblerait insurmontable de m'embrasser ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui. »

Asahi fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il étudiait la situation sérieusement. Nishinoya réalisa qu'ils avaient tous les deux ça de commun qu'il leur fallait des objectifs concrets. Ils réagissaient mieux ainsi. Asahi poussa un petit soupir.

« Je ne dois pas réfléchir à ce qu'un tel geste impliquerait, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Tu dois te ficher de mes sentiments. Demande-toi juste si ça t'embêterait.

\- Non, dit Asahi.

\- Non ?

\- Non ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Un truc tapa dans l'estomac de Nishinoya... pas sa bite ! Un genre de sursaut. C'était ce que devaient ressentir les femmes enceintes. Il s'approcha et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, attrapant le col du blouson d'Asahi d'une main et lui faisant signe de se pencher de l'autre.

« J'ai jamais embrassé personne, fit remarquer Asahi quand il eut compris ce qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Moi si, dit Nishinoya, c'est beaucoup plus simple qu'un tas de trucs que tu fais très bien. »

Il ferma les yeux, attirant doucement le visage d'Asahi vers le sien. C'était à ce dernier d'accomplir le dernier rapprochement entre eux. De trop longues secondes s'écoulèrent et Nishinoya rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage d'Asahi bien trop près. Il s'était rapproché. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient contre les doigts que Noya avait gardés crispés sur son col. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Asahi se recula brutalement mais dans une action aussi vive que désespérée (une belle action, le genre qu'on repasse au ralenti), Noya enserra ses bras autour de sa nuque, se pendant à son cou pour le forcer à rester penché et accéder à ses lèvres contre lesquelles il plaqua les siennes avec une violence maladroite.

Et... rien...

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Asahi n'osait manifestement pas bouger et Nishinoya avait peur qu'il réagisse mal s'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche ou de sortir sa langue. C'était... c'était une position extrêmement ennuyeuse en fait. Asahi était complètement crispé cependant sa nuque était chaude sous ses bras. Nishinoya la caressa du bout des doigts et sentit sa peau frissonner.

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire, se dégagea brusquement et déguerpit en quatrième vitesse après lui avoir asséné un coup sur l'épaule en lui lançant :

« Sans rancune on se voit demain ! »

Sauf que demain c'était dimanche et que ça allait être une très longue journée.

* * *

Quel que soit l'angle par lequel Asahi tentait d'aborder la situation, il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi faire. Pire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en parler aux autres, même à Suga qui était du genre discret. C'était le type de problème qu'on gardait pour soi. S'il se confiait, ce qu'il dirait impliquerait aussi Noya et il ne tenait pas à lui attirer d'ennuis.

Quand il pensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait, Asahi avait envie de disparaître. Le problème c'est que cette pensée revenait le frapper assez souvent aux pires moments possibles. Ça avait commencé sur le chemin du retour une fois Noya disparu. Après avoir repris sa marche pendant quelques minutes, il s'était brusquement effondré en portant fiévreusement les mains à ses lèvres. Une vraie jeune fille. Alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, il y pensa soudain et en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, se couvrit de mousse. Quand son père lui demanda comment allaient les cours, il se rappela en un éclair des lèvres de Noya et de ses mains sur son cou et il rougit si violemment que son géniteur en vint à lui demander s'il avait été expulsé (il fallait croire que même sa famille qui le voyait fréquemment en tablier à fleur le prenait pour un délinquant).

Asahi était mortifié par un tas de détails. D'abord le fait qu'il ait réellement cru pendant un instant qu'embrasser Noya ne le dérangerait pas. Il y avait réfléchi et s'était dit qu'un contact de la sorte ne devait pas être si différent qu'un de leurs étirements. Sauf que leurs étirements n'étaient pas hyper sexy. Une fois Noya avait lâché une caisse sans faire exprès alors qu'il était plié en deux et qu'Asahi lui tirait doucement le bras vers l'avant ce qui comprimait son estomac. Noya avait paru terriblement gêné et Asahi aurait fait comme si de rien n'était si Tanaka n'avait pas éclaté d'un rire bruyant au son de trompette triomphale qui avait résonné dans le gymnase.

« Le tonnerre annonce la frappe de l'éclair, avait clamé Noya avec un à propos désarçonnant. »

Il était vraiment intelligent. Il avait tellement de répartie. A sa place, Asahi aurait sans doute tenté de creuser un trou dans le sol du gymnase pour y disparaître.

Asahi était aussi mortifié d'avoir avoué à Noya qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. C'était lui l'aîné, il aurait été logique qu'il en sache plus sur la question.

Comble du comble, Asahi était mortifié par leur baiser. Il n'avait peut-être jamais pratiqué mais il savait que ce n'était certainement pas là ce qu'on pouvait appeler une réussite. C'était même plutôt nul en vérité. Plutôt carrément nul. Qui embrassait comme ils l'avaient fait ? Pendus, pliés, les lèvres mortes, les mâchoires crispées pour ne pas baver, la respiration bloquée. C'était tellement nul. Pas besoin de prévenir Nishinoya, il se serait rendu compte tout seul qu'Asahi était un vrai boulet des baisers.

Ah ! Rien que la pensée de ces interminables secondes à se souffler dessus en s'écrasant bouche contre bouche donnaient à Asahi envie de mourir. Il était tellement pathétique.

Il aurait dû... peut-être... enfin c'était ce qui se faisait dans les films que regardaient ses sœurs... il aurait dû le serrer dans ses bras et caresser son visage. Enfin... non... il aurait risqué d'y aller trop fort et de lui faire mal vu comme Noya était petit. Lui avait toujours été plus fort que les autres et avait passé son adolescence à blesser ses camarades de classe dès qu'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il n'était pas fait comme il fallait, pas standard comme Sugawara ou Yamiguchi, pas longiligne comme Tsukishima ou Kageyama, même pas juste un peu carré comme Dai ou Ukai... il était trop... il débordait de partout.

Et il était resté penché là, plié en deux comme un parfait imbécile avec ce pauvre Noya pendu au cou. Il avait dû s'attendre à mieux de sa part. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fui la scène du crime aussi vite qu'il avait pu.

Asahi passa le week-end à se repasser en boucle et au ralenti cette véritable scène de film d'horreur. Ce ne fut que le lundi suivant, alors qu'il guettait la foule des élèves nerveusement pour fuir si jamais une chevelure ébène à mèche décolorée apparaissait, qu'il se rendit compte que la catastrophe labiale à laquelle il avait pensé pendant deux jours l'avait détourné d'un problème aussi voir plus grave.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce que Noya lui avait dit. « Je te veux » « je t'aime » que devait-il répondre à ça ? Il aimait bien... il aimait... il aimait beaucoup Noya. Peut-être même que s'il avait été une fille il aurait pu éventuellement envisager quelque chose même si en fait ça n'avait pas de sens puisque si Noya avait été une fille il n'aurait pas été Noya.

« Eh Azumane, tu en fais une tête. Tu as fait quoi ce week-end ? »

Asahi fit un bond et manqua de s'écrouler deux pas plus loin. C'était Hinata flanqué de Kageyama même si le passeur faisait son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air de traîner avec lui tout en traînant effectivement avec lui.

« Je... je... Rien de spécial ! Ça va très bien ! Et toi ? »

Hinata lui jeta un regard incertain et Kageyama lui expliqua rapidement qu'il voulait s'entraîner à lui faire des passes sur le temps de la pause de midi s'il était disponible. Il n'y avait pas de problème pour Asahi qui accepta même s'il aurait aimé passer ce moment là caché au fin fond des toilettes afin de ne pas risquer de croiser Noya. Heureusement, il eut de la chance, il ne le vit pas avant le soir. Il fut presque déçu de constater que Nishinoya se comportait exactement comme d'habitude. Enfin... comme avant qu'il ne commence à se comporter bizarrement même. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé alors qu'Asahi, lui, n'avait pensé qu'à ça pendant trois jours. C'était un petit peu humiliant et vexant. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Noya bien sûr mais... Asahi aurait aimé, quelque part, qu'il recommence à faire attention à lui au lieu de rester si égal.

Au cours de l'entraînement, à force de surveiller Noya du coin de l'œil, Asahi manqua services et réceptions en série. Kageyama s'était déjà irrité durant la pause de son manque de concentration même s'il avait (très difficilement il est vrai) pris sur lui. Là, Ukai ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer et Asahi se répandit en excuses après avoir eu la sensation de s'être liquéfié sur place.

Nishinoya vint le voir peu après alors qu'ils attendaient leur tour pour travailler leurs services. Il parut hésiter à poser sa main dans son dos mais s'en abstint finalement. Asahi aurait bien aimé qu'il le fasse.

« Tu fais ce que tu peux. T'inquiète pas c'est qu'un entraînement. On a tous des moments où ça va pas trop.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Asahi sans réfléchir. »

Noya lui jeta un regard étrange et Asahi se sentit rougir. Heureusement, il avait la peau mate et ça ne se voyait pas trop mais il avait vraiment chaud.

Nishinoya lui passa devant et alla se mettre en position pour servir. Il était petit mais avait une très bonne détente. Asahi l'avait déjà remarqué... enfin Dai l'avait dit et ensuite il y avait prêté attention. Il n'était pas du niveau d'Hinata en terme de rapidité mais comme lui, il était sec et vif. Son corps léger se déployait et semblait rester un temps infini en suspension dans l'air. C'était assez magique à regarder. Dommage qu'on le voie essentiellement en réception sur le terrain. Les réceptions étaient moins agréables à voir. Enfin la rapidité et la fluidité de Noya étaient toujours impressionnantes mais il passait son temps à se jeter au sol, à rouler, à se faire mal. Asahi grimaçait souvent en le voyant et passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne prenait pas vraiment soin de lui. Ceci dit, il savait que ce genre de considération irritaient Noya qui n'aimait pas qu'on se soucie de lui. Il aimait être vu comme un filet de sécurité et croyait que sa fiabilité devait passer par une imaginaire invulnérabilité.

Asahi savait à quel point il était fort. Il n'était pas utile de se faire mal pour le prouver.

Ce fut à son tour de passer. Il servit machinalement et s'en sortit sans trop de mal. Il avait connu des jours plus glorieux mais avec l'habitude, ce genre de choses ne lui posaient plus de problème et il n'avait plus tellement besoin de se concentrer. C'était peut-être se reposer sur ses lauriers mais Daichi et Ukai ne lui firent pas de remarques.

Enfin, l'entraînement s'acheva. Comme il avait l'air fatigué, Asahi n'eut aucun mal à prendre rapidement congé de ses camarades et se dirigea vers sa maison à grandes enjambées mais il fut rattrapé à mi chemin par Noya dont il entendit les pas et le souffle derrière lui avant de le voir le dépasser à petites foulées pour se poster en face de lui.

Il s'était douché mais mal séché, ses cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux et ses oreilles rougies par la course émergeaient d'un amas de mèches. Asahi avait envie de le recoiffer des doigts. Il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt content de le voir mais ce qu'il dit ne lui plut pas vraiment.

« Eh... Je voulais juste te dire que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter et oublier ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Je t'embêterai plus. Ce qui compte, c'est l'équipe et je crois que je t'ai un peu trop perturbé. Faut pas penser à moi d'accord ?

\- C'est pas... ta faute.

\- Bah je sais, répondit Noya, je me suis pas excusé. Je te dis juste de pas t'en faire. Ok ? Ce que j'ai dit tu oublies. On se focalise sur l'entraînement, les cours, tout ça... »

Asahi pinça les lèvres. Était-ce véritablement ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'osait pas demander alors il dit :

« D'accord. »

Noya lui sourit puis repartit en sens inverse après l'avoir salué et soudain, Asahi se sentit terriblement seul.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteurs** : Ouais un bisouuu... nul... après deux chapitres... Alors que de base je voulais juste écrire un PWP avec du smut. En fait j'aime beaucoup trop TOUS les membres de l'équipe pour ne pas les impliquer un peu sans parler de mon désir de rester IC et le fait qu'Asahi est un peu dur à contrôler dans la romance (mec... respire = sérieusement heureusement que Noya est plus vif et entreprenant hein). Bref, du coup la fic s'allonge. J'en suis à quatre chapitres sans smut en premier jet. Vous êtes prévenu-e-s :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira


	3. De la difficulté d'être discret

Les entraînements avaient repris comme d'habitude. Nishinoya trouvait finalement assez facile de passer outre ses sentiments ou ce qu'il avait pris pour des sentiments maintenant qu'il savait qu'entre Asahi et lui, ça ne pouvait pas coller. Vu le baiser foireux qu'ils avaient échangé, plus rien ne risquait d'arriver.

Enfin... foireux... c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Noya avait bien aimé toucher sa nuque, son cou, sentir son cœur battre. Ces trucs là quoi. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas été la magie non plus et du coup, Noya en avait déduit que c'était mort et qu'il valait mieux oublier son coup de cœur bizarre.

Il s'était dit ça dans un premier temps. Avec beaucoup de fermeté d'ailleurs.

Sauf qu'il avait parfois quelques rechutes. Sans doute parce que depuis cet incident, Asahi le regardait plus souvent. C'était subtil et Noya avait mis quelques entraînements à comprendre d'où lui venait cette sensation, ce picotement bizarre, cette certitude d'être observé à son insu. C'était Asahi qui le surveillait. Il était encore plus rapide qu'avant à réagir quand il tombait. Une vraie mère poule. Et puis, parfois, il le matait alors qu'il n'était même pas en jeu et quand Noya le remarquait et croisait son regard, il détournait les yeux, comme pris en faute, saisi d'une extrême confusion. C'était mignon.

A force, la rechute s'aggrava et alors qu'il avait pensé faire une croix définitive sur sa « tocade » pour parler comme un vieux (sérieux c'était ce que Takeda avait dit en parlant du fait qu'il regardait des vieux match de volley pour se renseigner et s'était pris d'affection pour un vieux joueur. Il l'avait appelé sa « tocade » c'était tellement ringard). Alors, donc, que Noya avait cru faire une croix définitive sur sa « tocade », elle revenait le frapper à grandes enjambées le replongeant dans les affres de l'incertitude. Est-ce qu'Asahi le regardait parce qu'il l'intéressait ? Est-ce qu'il avait une chance ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine.

Comme être direct lui avait tout de même valu un baiser la dernière fois, aussi foireux soit-il, Nishinoya décida de réitérer et alla l'attendre devant sa salle de classe, parce qu'il aimait le changement et avait envie de prendre Asahi au dépourvu pour se venger, quelque part, des bonds prodigieux que faisaient son estomac quand il sentait son regard sur lui. Ça lui rappellerait certainement de mauvais souvenir puisque c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient disputés mais Noya espérait que ça lui porterait chance. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la dernière fois.

Comme Asahi ne sortait pas de sa classe à l'intercours, Noya entra dans la salle, suscitant quelques murmures intrigués (des rumeurs couraient aussi sur lui, le délinquant, même s'il y en avait moins que sur Asahi). Le grand barbu discutait avec Daichi de dieu sait quoi mais Nishinoya ne se gêna pas pour les interrompre en venant se planter face à Asahi :

« Salut Asahi, salut ô capitaine, je t'emprunte notre pointu une seconde, je veux lui dire un truc.

\- Pas de souci mais ça concerne quoi ? demanda Daichi, Asahi a été un peu distrait ces jours-ci, ne va pas lui mettre de drôles d'idées en tête.

\- T'inquiète, je peux pas le traumatiser plus que le mur de Date.

\- Ça risque pas.

\- Heu, hésita Asahi, on devrait peut-être parler une autre fois, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la sonnerie et... »

Noya l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna sans ménagement hors de la classe. Il trouva un bout de couloir un peu isolé et de toute façon les gens avaient tendance à s'écarter sur leur passage. Là, il lâcha de but en blanc :

« J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais à l'entraînement. »

Asahi battit des cils comme assommé par une telle assertion.

« Heu...

\- Je voulais juste savoir si c'était vraiment le cas parce que... c'est peut-être une impression vu que je t'ai dit que je t'embêterai plus mais que je suis... Enfin. »

Ça ne sortait pas aussi facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il commençait même à bégayer.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'embêterai plus et que ce serait comme avant mais tu vois, c'est un peu comme Matrix pour moi... Tu connais ? J'ai genre pris la pilule et je peux pas revenir en arrière et... »

Asahi se massait le cou d'un air perplexe. Ça n'allait pas tarder à sonner alors Noya, qui se maudissait de ne pas avoir attendu la fin de l'entraînement pour parler au calme, finit par dire :

« Ce que je t'explique c'est qu'il se pourrait... Non... C'est le cas. Je suis... toujours... »

Asahi écarquillait les yeux. Il devait avoir compris. Noya s'abstint d'aller plus loin.

« Donc peut-être j'imagine ça mais comme tu me regardes plus qu'avant je me demande si tu y as pensé de ton côté.

\- A... heu... à toi ?

\- Ouais. »

Asahi hésitait.

« Oui, admit-il finalement, j'ai pensé à toi. »

Noya eut encore ce coup de gong caractéristique dans l'estomac. Il résonna jusque dans ses oreilles.

« Vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

\- Wah... enfin ça n'engage à rien mais... Je veux pas te faire peur ! Ça va sonner ! On en reparle après l'entraînement.

\- Attends Noya. »

Sa voix grave avait percé le brouhaha ambiant, comme pendant les match. Il avait d'ailleurs saisi le bras de Noya qui frissonna. Autour d'eux les chuchotements s'étaient brièvement tus. Manifestement on s'attendait à une altercation entre eux, comme la dernière fois.

C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit. Asahi le lâcha aussitôt.

« On en reparle après l'entraînement, répéta Noya avant de filer. »

Après l'entraînement (Asahi s'était repris aux dernières séances et malgré sa nervosité, le voir concentré inspira aussi à Noya un meilleur jeu), ils repartirent ensemble et, au croisement, Noya constata avec surprise qu'Asahi s'apprêtait à le suivre sur le chemin habituel de sa propre maison.

« Tu fais du chemin en plus en me suivant d'habitude je vais le faire pour cette fois, dit Asahi. »

Ça n'arrangeait pas trop Noya parce que la route jusque chez lui était beaucoup plus urbaine et fréquentée que le chemin de campagne d'Asahi mais après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire que quelque chose se passe même s'il en avait très envie.

« C'est galant de ta part de me raccompagner Honey, dit Noya en battant des cils et en s'agrippant au bras d'Asahi qui se crispa aussitôt mais articula néanmoins :

\- Je... heu... c'est normal parce que... heu... je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre libéro. »

Il eut un sourire nerveux mais Noya apprécia sa tentative pour dédramatiser. Il trottina à côté de lui quelques pas (malgré ses efforts pour ralentir, Asahi marchait vraiment à trop grandes enjambées pour lui) avant de le devancer en courant pour se jeter sur un banc solitaire et l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils avaient dépassé les quelques commerces du quartiers, il n'y avait plus grand monde ici. Quelques voitures de salarymen raisonnable (ceux qui ne restent pas boire après le travail) passaient de temps à autre. La nuit bleue tombait à peine et entamait en un doux fondu la lumière tranchée du réverbère.

« Tu voudrais pas réessayer ? demanda Nishinoya après avoir contemplé ses jambes battantes pendant quelques secondes. »

A côté de lui, Asahi devait avoir compris de quoi il parlait vue sa réaction physique comme toujours disproportionnelle. Il demanda néanmoins pour être sûr :

« Réessayer quoi ? Ce... ce que j'ai raté l'autre fois...

\- Ce qu'on a raté ! s'écria Noya, t'étais pas seul dans cette histoire et on est aussi responsable l'un que l'autre de la nullité de notre premier baiser ! »

Noya s'était retourné et penché vers Asahi qui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif mais garda les yeux fixés sur lui. En voyant son anxiété, Nishinoya revint aussitôt et sa place et regarda ailleurs le temps qu'Asahi se détende.

« C'était un premier baiser, hésita Asahi, ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu voudrais qu'il y en ait d'autres.

\- Je viens de te dire que je voulais réessayer.

\- Oui mais je préfère être sûr !

\- Tu es sûr maintenant, la question c'est est-ce que tu es partant.

\- Là... en pleine rue ? Sous un lampadaire ? Ça ne se fait pas non ? Si une mamie passe elle va faire une crise cardiaque et je ne connais pas les premiers soins, j'ai un brevet de secourisme mais en réalité je suis un imposteur c'est le mannequin qui a tout fait. »

Noya éclata de rire. Il était presque sûr qu'Asahi plaisantait, ou du moins qu'il en avait rajouté pour rire. Ce dernier le regarda en souriant l'air néanmoins soucieux, la main toujours collée à la nuque à se tripoter les cheveux. Noya posa sa propre main sur la sienne. C'était humide et moite, la nervosité faisait suer ce brave Asahi à gros bouillons. Ils se regardèrent en silence.

« Je veux bien réessayer, hésita Asahi, mais je préfèrerai ailleurs. Et... hm... j'aimerai savoir ce que ça implique parce que je sais que ça va impliquer quelque chose.

\- Ah ! J'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir, maugréa Noya, tu veux pas qu'on... trouve un coin, qu'on s'embrasse et qu'on... avise après ?

\- Mais moi je peux pas aviser après ! glapit Asahi.

\- Je sais. »

Noya lui caressa la joue et Asahi ferma les yeux un instant.

* * *

La main de Noya était fraiche. Ça lui faisait du bien, il aurait aimé s'y frotter comme un chat. C'était si rassérénant. Il oublia un instant le fait qu'ils étaient deux garçons, deux lycéens, deux potentiels vraisemblablement gâchés par... ça... Il lâcha un soupir et, sans qu'il ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, les lèvres de Noya furent sur les siennes. Sa petite bouche tendue vers la sienne s'entrouvrait, happait, dévoilant une chaleur moite par claquement intermittents et un souffle brûlant et erratique. Asahi ne comprenait pas mais il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il tendit les mains vers lui mais Noya se recula alors, séparant leurs lèvres dans un bruit humide en projetant des postillons. Asahi cligna des yeux, hébété.

« Pardon ! s'écria Nishinoya, tu voulais pas sur le banc. Je suis désolé. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que t'avais peut-être envie vu que tu fermais les yeux. »

Asahi rougissait mais sur lui ça ne se voyait pas, il avait juste chaud. A côté, Noya était écarlate. Asahi avait envie de lui caresser aussi les joues. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait. Il se gratta le cou d'un air indécis, le dos penché, les coudes sur les genoux. Noya, qui s'était redressé sur le banc pour l'embrasser, se rassit plus conventionnellement. Asahi ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne.

« Peut-être que j'avais envie, hésita-t-il. »

Noya lui jeta un regard ébahi.

« Enfin, personne n'est passé et peut-être que j'ai envie... en fait.

\- De m'embrasser ?

\- Oui. Ça a plutôt bien marché par rapport à l'autre fois.

\- Plutôt carrément, s'écria Noya, enfin... je sais pas pour toi mais j'ai trouvé ça super. »

Asahi sourit et, sans un mot, il se pencha vers Nishinoya qui eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux et d'incliner la tête. Asahi prit son petit visage en coupe dans sa main, caressant son menton du pouce et sa joue brûlante de l'index. Il n'osait pas encore ouvrir la bouche (une partie de lui avait terriblement peur d'avoir une sale haleine à cause des chips qu'il s'était enfilées nerveusement avant de repartir) mais il y avait beaucoup plus de mouvement que la première fois. C'était un jeu en miroir, une infime guerre douce où qui l'emportait ne signifiait rien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, s'observant du coin de l'œil avec des sourires d'embarras. Puis, pour ne pas perdre l'élan, en se forçant à ne pas réfléchir plus loin même si ça carburait sec là haut, Asahi se pencha de nouveau et Noya l'attira vers lui en se pendant à son cou. Ils basculèrent maladroitement. Asahi manqua de lui tomber dessus et de l'écraser mais se rattrapa au dossier du banc. Noya éclata de rire en voyant son expression d'angoisse.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Asahi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- A ton avis ? Je suis pas en sucre tu sais, t'es limite vexant. J'ai du muscle aussi. Tu vois ? »

Il avait pris sa main et l'amena vers son ventre qu'Asahi sentit se contracter à travers le tissu. Est-ce que c'était normal, à l'instant, d'avoir envie de passer sa main sous son T-shirt et... est-ce que c'était normal de vouloir embrasser son ventre ?

« Asahi ? Ça va ?

\- Oui ! »

Noya sourit. Il caressait toujours la nuque d'Asahi d'une main. Ça faisait du bien. Asahi ferma les yeux. Noya avait vraiment des petites mains. Ses doigts agiles couraient entre les cheveux de sa nuque. Asahi avait envie que ça continue mais il avait aussi envie de l'embrasser. C'était étrange toutes ces envies incongrues qui se multipliaient sans jamais s'arrêter. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et, les yeux toujours fermés pour ne pas voir sa réaction, il embrassa sa paume, puis ses doigts minuscules. C'était agréable de le découvrir des lèvres, à l'aveugle. Asahi essayait de ne pas réfléchir. Il devait avoir l'air tellement idiot. Mais ça... ne lui déplaisait pas et dans la balance ce simple fait pesait son poids et envoyait le reste dans une galaxie lointaine. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à le mordiller du bout des dents, le caressant de la langue. Il sentit soudain Noya frissonner. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit détourner précipitamment le regard. Il l'avait gêné en s'emballant comme ça ! C'était stupide ! On n'embrasse pas les mains comme ça. Il avait eu l'air d'un crétin.

« Pardon, gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, je sais pas ce que je faisais. »

Noya se redressa. Asahi constata avec horreur qu'il essuyait ses doigts baveux sur son T-shirt. Il avait presque l'air énervé. Asahi ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser encore mais Noya l'interrompit.

« Continue, lui intima-t-il.

\- Continuer quoi ? demanda Asahi.

\- De ne pas savoir ce que tu fais. »

Noya enjamba Asahi et vint s'asseoir sur lui, entourant ses larges épaules de ses bras fermes. Il se lova contre lui et Asahi répondit maladroitement à son étreinte en passant les bras dans son dos. Il était petit, sec mais vraiment solide au toucher. Ceci dit, Asahi avait le sentiment qu'avec des articulations supplémentaires, ses bras auraient pu faire deux fois le tour de son torse. Il était surtout très chaud et réagissait à son contact par de quasi imperceptibles frissons. Ils étaient tous deux à fleur de peau.

« Quand tu sais pas ce que tu fais, ça me file la trique, un truc de dingue, murmura Noya contre l'oreille d'Asahi. »

Son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner. Puis il réalisa qu'effectivement, Noya était vraisemblablement en érection. Voilà qui était embarrassant. Noya commença alors à embrasser son cou et à le lécher. Asahi se crispa mais... dans le bon sens. Il avait du mal à respirer mais dans le bon sens aussi. Il serra les dents et les lèvres mais laissa malgré lui échapper un gémissement lamentable. Ça n'eut pas l'air de déranger Noya.

« Tu m'excites trop, lui chuchota-t-il. »

Il caressait sa nuque d'une main et avait descendu l'autre qu'il passa sous son T-shirt, le touchant à même la peau. Asahi n'en pouvait plus. Il attira Noya vers lui. Sans oser toucher ses... ses fesses, il le rapprocha suffisamment pour mettre leurs bassins en contact. On ne sentait pas grand chose à travers le tissu rigide de leurs pantalons, on devinait. Asahi caressa ses hanches, ses omoplates, ses épaules, son cou remontant vers son visage pour l'attirer à lui en un baiser auquel Noya répondit avec enthousiasme, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux, son autre poing serré contre le torse d'Asahi sous son T-shirt. Cette fois, ils ouvrirent tous deux la bouche, se caressant des langues, leurs souffles mêlés. Ça faisait du bruit. C'était tellement enivrant. Il perdait toute notion de pudeur, de décence, de temps...

Ainsi, il fallut que la toux factice se répète quatre fois pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'on cherchait à attirer son attention. Il s'écarta de Noya qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien et regarda par dessus son épaule.

C'était Tsukishima.

« Fait chier, lâcha ce dernier. »

Nishinoya et Asahi s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement. Non. Non non non non ! La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Ils avaient été vus... mais quel idiot avait été Asahi de se laisser embrasser dans un endroit pareil. En pleine rue. Quelle honte ! N'importe qui aurait pu les voir ! C'était... c'était complètement idiot. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait détalé sans demander son reste mais Noya, comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il pensait, le retenait par un pan de la veste.

« Daichi vous a vu partir en avance, maugréa Tsukishima qui avait les sourcils si froncés qu'on voyait à peine briller ses prunelles derrière ses lunettes dans la pénombre, comme c'était sur mon chemin il m'a dit de vous dire qu'on devait arriver un peu en avance demain. Ukai et le professeur Tadaka ont des trucs à nous expliquer concernant les prochains match d'entraînement.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil de nous prévenir, dit Asahi en souriant machinalement. »

Noya avait bondi à terre et il se précipita vers Tsukishima dont il attrapa le col :

« Tu vas rien dire aux autres ? Hein ?

\- Oh ça... ça peut se faire si vous vous montrez... complaisant avec moi, rétorqua Tsukishima. »

Du chantage ? Noya tourna un visage irrité vers Asahi. Tsukishima éclata de rire.

« Non mais vous croyez sérieusement que je suis à ce point un crevard ? »

Asahi et Nishinoya échangèrent un nouveau regard. Pour être honnêtes... oui.

« Ok, je suppose que c'est relativement crédible en fait, dit Tsukishima d'un ton égal, non mais en vrai je m'en bats les steaks. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. C'est juste chiant parce que si vous voulez que je garde le secret je vais devoir y repenser pour me rappeler que je dois pas le dire alors que le seul désir que j'ai, c'est d'enfouir très profondément un souvenir aussi immonde que la vision d'horreur que vous m'avez imposé.

\- Désolé, murmura Asahi.

\- Mais on t'emmerde ! s'écria Noya simultanément, t'es tellement chiant ! Ça me troue le cul ! Tu crois que ça nous a fait plaisir de voir ta sale tronche de binoclard alors qu'on était occupés.

\- Occupés à forniquer dans l'espace public...

\- On ne forniquait pas ! s'écria Asahi qui sentait de mortifiantes larmes lui monter aux yeux tant il était embarrassé.

\- En tous cas vous êtes allez bien plus loin que ce que permet la décence.

\- Mais tu nous matais ! beugla Noya.

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour regarder ailleurs mais vous faisiez tellement de bruit : « hhnmm Asahi sempai, tu es si sexy... schlrrpfffllggff ».

Asahi avait activé son mode survie et cherchait très posément une issue accessible rapidement. Noya, lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser. Il tremblait de rage. Asahi n'aurait pas cru que Tsukishima soit aussi insolent même envers ses aînés. Il comprenait la défiance d'Hinata et Kageyama envers lui. Ce garçon était une vraie teigne. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être énervant par agressivité réelle. Il semblait juste faire ça pour se distraire de l'ennui auquel il semblait constamment en proie.

Nishinoya expira posément. Manifestement il était parvenu à conserver son sang froid. Du moins c'était ce que croyait Asahi car en réalité il prit son élan et se jeta sur Tsukishima qui poussa un cri de surprise.

« Espèce de crevure ! Je vais te faire manger tes lunettes ! s'écria Noya.

\- C'est ça, essaie, tu es rapide mais tu m'arrives au nombril ! Tu crois que t'as une chance le nabot ? »

Leur lutte devenait sérieuse. Asahi hésita à se barrer en vitesse mais finit par prendre ce qu'il considéra, à postériori, comme la bonne décision mais qu'il vécut sur le moment comme un élan suicidaire. Il s'interposa et parvint à les maintenir à distance.

« S'il vous plait, dit-il d'une voix suppliante, on est dans la même équipe. On va se voir tous les jours pendant des mois. Ce n'est pas utile d'en venir aux mains. Tsukishima, tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, maugréa-t-il en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, si je le disais, ça ferait des histoires et ce serait plus fatiguant qu'autre chose. Mais quelle idée de forniquer avec un coéquipier. Et entre garçons en plus.

\- On se passera de tes conseils éclairés, marmonna Nishinoya qui, après s'être débattu longuement entre les bras d'Asahi pour repartir à l'assaut, s'était enfin calmé. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Bon... on se voit demain je suppose, lâcha finalement Tsukishima, je ne dirais rien mais vous, tâchez d'être plus discrets hein. Imaginez un peu si ça avait été Tanaka qui vous avait vu. Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur moi finalement. »

Il tourna les talons et leur adressa un signe. Asahi et Nishinoya restèrent seuls un instant. Une voiture passa.

« Il faudrait se rentrer, hésita Asahi, je vais repartir vers chez moi.

\- Ouais fais ça.

\- On se voit demain.

\- Ouais. »

Asahi allait repartir mais Noya attrapa son bras et le força à se retourner vers lui. Il avait une sacrée poigne et Asahi était trop vidé par les émotions pour lui opposer une quelconque résistance.

« Asahi... si on est tous seuls à un moment... est-ce qu'on pourra refaire ce genre de choses. Est-ce que tu voudrais ça ? »

Asahi avala sa salive. Il devait dire non. Il aurait dû dire non. Il hocha lentement la tête. Oui. Il devait admettre qu'il voulait. Et même, qu'une petite partie de lui aurait bien réitéré sur le champ mais il y avait Tsukishima et le risque d'être vu et...

Noya le tira par le bras pour le forcer à se pencher et embrassa très rapidement ses lèvres.

« Il faudra être plus discret, dit Asahi.

\- Ouais, je vais y réfléchir, fit Noya. »

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de tourner les talons pour repartir en trottinant. Asahi resta debout et immobile un moment à le regarder en se massant le cou, un sourire bête sur le visage.

* * *

 **Note aux lect-rice-eur-s éventuel-le-s** : Je me rends compte à relecture que la dimension "omg je suis gay c'est deygueulasse" est pas vraiment appuyée dans cette fic alors que c'est un classique somme toute assez réaliste de pas mal de fics lycéennes. Peut-être à cause du cadre Japonais très particulier en terme d'acceptation/rejet de l'homosexualité (je lis pas mal sur la question) c'était aussi la première fois que j'écrivais dans un cadre japonais d'ailleurs... Peut-être aussi parce que Noya et Asahi (même si Asahi est nerveux) sont à mon sens des adolescents bien moins torturés/complexes que ceux sur qui j'écris habituellement. Ça me fait aussi plaisir de leur mettre moins de bâtons dans les roues qu'à l'ordinaire et de ne pas appuyer sur la dimension "j'ai honte de jouir" qui est, encore une fois, réaliste, mais tellement rabattue. Sinon, évidemment, comme c'est une fic Haikyuu! l'équipe aura son rôle à jouer dans la suite. Aussi, j'ai hésité entre Tanaka, Suga et Tsukishima pour cette scène et finalement la combinaison gagnante a été Tsukishima qui, à la fois pouvait ne pas répéter ce qu'il avait vu (ce qu'aurait fait Tanaka) tout en ayant une réaction over the top (que Suga n'aurait pas eu).

Voilà ! J'ai pris de l'avance en écriture, je publierai le chapitre suivant dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. A bientôt !


	4. De la difficulté de se voir

La semaine suivante, l'équipe de Karasuno intensifia son rythme dans l'optique de match d'entraînements organisés par le très assidu et obstiné professeur Takeda. C'était un défouloir idéal pour Nishinoya qui avait essuyé quelques mauvaises notes en classe mais devait surtout gérer sa frustration sexuelle.

Ouais sexuelle.

La malheureuse apparition de Tsukishima lui avait fait réaliser que non seulement il allait devoir gérer la timidité d'Asahi, mais aussi le fait que leur relation n'aurait rien de très normal aux yeux du reste du monde. Noya n'y avait jamais réfléchi mais le simple fait d'avoir une copine aurait été un ajout effarant de labeur. Gérer les lieux de rendez-vous, son allure face à elle, essayer de deviner ce qu'elle pensait (les filles étaient des êtres mystérieux), se retenir d'être trop entreprenant, chercher des sujets de conversation... Avec Asahi, d'un côté c'était plus simple parce que c'était un coéquipier, de l'autre c'était encore plus compliqué parce que c'était un coéquipier. Il aurait peut-être pu s'afficher un peu avec une fille "en mode chaud", ça aurait dérangé mais c'était "normal", surtout à son âge, pas avec Asahi. Tsukishima avait raison, il pouvait difficilement se montrer avec lui en lui faisant ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Et s'il s'était affiché avec Asahi comme les garçons s'affichent en général avec les filles comme il faut, il se serait sacrément ennuyé. En fait... il aurait agi plus ou moins comme d'habitude sauf qu'il lui aurait porté son sac et qu'il lui aurait payé des trucs dans des endroits niais. Gé-nial. Nishinoya préférait un peu plus d'action. Sauf que c'était compliqué et que la promiscuité corporelle quotidienne n'aidait pas à freiner ses ardeurs.

Il avait invité Asahi chez lui un soir où il savait qu'il aurait la maison pour lui mais ce dernier avait décliné parce qu'il devait préparer un devoir. Asahi n'était pas sûr de poursuivre ses études. Il en avait parlé avec Dai et Noya l'avait entendu. Malgré tout, il restait terriblement sérieux au cas où. C'était déprimant. Et ça avait d'autant plus déprimé Noya de constater que ce n'était pas à lui qu'Asahi confiait ce genre de problèmes. Il aurait voulu l'aider pour ça. C'était bien beau de s'embrasser mais il voulait vraiment le connaître. Rien que par amitié. Tanaka le lui disait, lui, quand des trucs lui prenaient la tête et c'était réciproque... Bon... sauf en ce qui concernait les derniers développements avec Asahi mais c'était autre chose.

Il aurait juste voulu passer un peu de temps avec lui seul à seul. Juste pour discuter de ses rêves et envies et aspirations et de ce qu'il aimait et sans avoir à supporter les regards des autres et en particulier de Tsukishima qui avait grimacé entre ses dents un « écœurant » quand Noya avait complimenté Asahi sur une attaque.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant bon sang. Ça tenait de l'art à son niveau. En plus, de quoi se plaignait-il ? Asahi et lui s'étaient à peine touchés depuis l'autre fois malgré leur promesse de réitérer. Ils avaient échangé quelques textos (Asahi abusait des smileys) et Noya avait discrètement effleuré la main de la grande perche lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs l'autre jour mais sinon, rien d'autre ! RIEN ! Strictement RIEN !

« Yuu, tu fais quoi ce week-end ? demanda Tanaka alors que Noya et lui se changeaient côtes à côtes, ma sœur a eu des places pour une avant première.

\- Un film d'action ? demanda Noya.

\- Eyup ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je t'emmènerai voir un film de gonzesse ? Je veux pas te pécho. »

Nishinoya rit, puis s'arrêta, vaguement mélancolique quand même à l'idée d'aller au cinéma avec Tanaka quand il avait tellement envie de voir Asahi.

« Je suis partant, dit-il malgré tout.

\- Super... Il reste une place en surplus. On demande à qui ? Ennoshita ? »

L'occasion était trop bonne même si ça signifiait un maladroit rendez-vous à trois. Noya décida de ruser :

« Si on demande à Ennoshita faudra aussi inviter Narita et Kinoshita et tu n'as qu'une place.

\- Juste. Alors qui ?

\- Un autre membre de l'équipe ? Tiens, Asahi, lança Noya en l'attrapant par le bras au passage ce qui frit frissonner Asahi et le remplit d'aise, tu serais disponible pour un film ? Tanaka a une place en trop.

\- Heu... »

Il sortait juste de la douche et la main de Noya n'avait que peu d'emprise sur son bras humide mais il garda le contact malgré tout, le fixant avec un sourire qui se voulait parfaitement innocent et serein.

« C'est gentil mais...

\- Tu devrais y aller Asahi, lui lança Sugawara (béni soit-il) qui sortait de la douche à son tour, on a une semaine plutôt légère qui s'annonce à part le match d'entraînement de mercredi prochain alors va t'amuser. »

Il le maternait un peu. Nishinoya en aurait presque été jaloux s'il n'était pas allé dans son sens.

« Ok... »

« Pourquoi t'as demandé à Asahi ? demanda Tanaka à Nishinoya un peu plus tard alors qu'ils faisaient un bout de route ensemble.

\- Bah... il passait par là.

\- C'est une petite nature. C'est pas seulement un film d'action, c'est censé être flippant aussi. Il va passer la séance à couiner. Je te préviens, tu fais barrage de ton corps. Pas question que ce grand machin me saute dessus s'il a besoin d'être rassuré. »

Noya haussa les épaules mais ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Tanaka n'avait pas idée à quel point il trouvait attrayante l'idée de « faire barrage de son corps ». Alors que Tanaka et lui allaient prendre des chemins différents, il reçut un texto d'Asahi :

 **Merci pour l'invitation. C'est très gentil à Tanaka et toi d'avoir pensé à moi. =^^=**

Noya avait l'air si exaspéré que ça intrigua son camarade qui lui prit le téléphone des mains.

« Il est sérieux ! C'est quoi ces smileys ? On dirait une lycéenne à son premier rendez-vous... qui s'avèrerait être un plan à trois chelou. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Nishinoya fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble.

« T'as vu. Mauvaise idée le Asahi ! Trop sensible ! Enfin... il est trop tard pour le désinviter je suppose. Eh mais... »

Il était en train de remonter dans les anciens messages de leur conversation. Oh non ! Mauvaise idée ! Nishinoya essaya de s'emparer de son téléphone mais Tanaka était trop grand et bien décidé à lire ce qui allait suivre.

« Mais mec ! Tu lui écris des romans. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien raconter à notre « terreur du terrain ». _Je sais pas trop quoi penser de notre relation mais le baiser était super t'inquiète p_... »

Nishinoya réussit à récupérer son téléphone après un petit saut mais le mal était fait. Tanaka avait l'air ulcéré.

« Je... rêve... Non seulement tu vois quelqu'un et ça a intérêt à ne pas être Kiyoko ! Mais en plus c'est à Asahi que tu demandes des conseils de drague ? »

Nishinoya mit un instant à réaliser de quoi parlait Tanaka. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis partit d'un grand rire en partie motivé par le soulagement.

« Ahah... Ouais... Asahi... heu... s'y connait en meufs mine de rien. Eh il se vante pas mais il les serre en série. Les cheveux longs, le bouc tout ça...

\- Ouais sauf qu'en général les meufs que ça attire sont déçues de voir que c'est une lavette.

\- Sauf que... Asahi fréquente... hm... des couguars.

\- Sérieux ? Des couguars ?! La classe ! Il m'en présenterait ? Non... mon cœur est dévoué à Kiyoko. Et le tiens aussi... c'est qui cette meuf que t'as embrassé ?

\- Heum... tu la connais pas. Elle... heum... c'est une étudiante.

\- C'est pas ma sœur ? s'écria Tanaka.

\- Ryu... ta sœur n'est pas la seule étudiante sur terre.

\- C'est pas ma sœur ? répéta Tanaka.

\- C'est pas ta sœur.

\- Ni une de ses amies ?!

\- C'est pas une de ses amies.

\- Ok... »

Tanaka soupira.

« Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- A...s... Asako.

\- C'est mignon ! Ah ! Mince... toi, tu sors avec une étudiante... Et moi j'ai personne ! C'est tellement nul. Tu me présenteras ? Tu me présenteras à ses amies ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Tu avais peur que je te la vole ?

\- Heu... je... c'est... l'équipe. On doit pas se laisser distraire et c'est ce que je fais... donc je voulais pas en parler mais... maintenant tu sais. Restes discret OK ?

\- OK, soupira Tanaka. »

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches.

« Du coup c'est pour le remercier de ses conseils que tu l'as invité ?

\- Ouais...

\- T'aurais dû inviter ta meuf. C'était l'occasion rêvé. Fin bon, je dis ça... »

Il eut un geste d'impuissance :

« Moi aussi peut-être que je devrai demander conseil à Asahi. »

* * *

Suga proposa à Asahi de venir courir avec lui et Daichi le samedi matin. Ils achèverait certainement leur sortie en échouant au magasin Sakanoshita. Non pas qu'ils aient tant envie que ça de recroiser leur coach mais la banlieue n'offrait pas tant de choix de sortie que ça et ils avaient des réductions quand Ukai était là.

Asahi aimait bien courir. Avec les match et certains entraînements, quand il était de bonne humeur, c'était la seule activité durant laquelle son cerveau se déconnectait enfin. Ils prirent évidemment une route qui montait car Daichi était cruel et les poussaient jusque dans leurs week-ends mais Suga et lui savaient à quoi s'attendre. Et puis, ce serait à Daichi d'allonger la monnaie après et cette perspective était assez sympathique mine de rien. A l'ombre de la végétation des bords de route, la température était parfaite. L'air était frais, pas moite, mais il faisait déjà assez beau. Le tournoi de printemps approchait mine de rien et après, ce serait fini. Et la suite remplissait Asahi de doutes et questionnements terriblement angoissants. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait devenir. Quand certains lui parlaient d'universités, il acquiesçait mais au fond, il ne s'était inscrit nulle part. En même temps, même si l'échéance était dépassée pour pas mal d'inscriptions, il n'osait pas totalement mettre cette idée de côté. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement mauvais en classe, il essayait d'être fiable et à la hauteur mais il n'était pas extraordinaire. Pas un génie. Et il n'avait pas vraiment la volonté pour compenser son absence de potentiel par le travail comme il le faisait un peu en volley. Il savait qu'il n'était pas remarquable. Même s'il était le pointu de l'équipe, il n'était pas le meilleur des attaquants. Il n'était ni très intelligent, ni très rapide. Il était juste fiable autant que faire se peut depuis son retour dans l'équipe. Le volley était le seul endroit où son corps cessait d'être un embarras. Il tenait à son poste et il était agréable d'être nécessaire à son équipe.

« Tu te prends la tête Asahi, ça se voit à ton visage, lui glissa doucement Suga alors qu'ils attendaient tous deux à l'extérieur du magasin que Daichi revienne avec leurs boissons.

\- Ah ouais ? Je suis prévisible je crois. »

Suga lui sourit.

« Tu te mets beaucoup de pression.

\- Tout le monde est dans le même cas, j'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Tu ne te plains pas. C'est moi qui te fais des remarques. »

Suga jeta un coup d'oeil au magasin pour vérifier que Daichi était toujours occupé.

« La séance avec Tanaka et Nishinoya c'est cet après-midi c'est ça.

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien que tu prennes un peu de temps pour te détendre... mais ça va vous faire bizarre à Noya et toi d'avoir Ryuu dans les pattes. »

Asahi se raidit.

« Heu... c'est lui qui a eu les places. »

Suga lui sourit de nouveau et lâcha :

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc avec Noya. Mais t'inquiète pas. Tu risques rien avec moi et j'ai recadré Tsukishima et Yamaguchi à ce sujet.

\- Il l'a dit à Yamaguchi.

\- Ils sont assez proches mine de rien. Il avait besoin de lui dire manifestement. Je le cite « ça m'a brûlé les rétines, c'est la vision qu'on y trouvera imprimée à ma mort ».

\- Ah... non. »

Suga éclata de rire.

« Si c'est ce problème là qui te prend la tête en tous cas, tu auras mon soutien si jamais ya des soucis à ce niveau. D'accord ? »

Asahi hocha la tête mais réalisa alors que de tous ses « problèmes » c'était bien à celui que posait ce truc entre Noya et lui qui avait le moins occupé ses pensées. Une vague de culpabilité le submergea quand il réalisa les raisons pour lesquelles Noya l'avait ainsi brusqué avec le cinéma. Il s'était excusé pour le samedi précédent. Il ne s'était même pas demandé s'il avait eu envie de venir voir Noya à ce moment en fait ou même si Noya avait vraiment eu envie de le voir. Il avait le nez dans ses études à ce moment. Il s'était comporté en mauvais... petit ami ? On pouvait dire ça ?

« Par contre je te préviens, reprit Suga, je finirai par en parler à Daichi mais je choisirai le moment opportun.

\- C'est obligé ? »

Suga grimaça. Oui, ça l'était.

En attendant d'en parler à Daichi, il fallait aussi continuer de cacher la situation à Tanaka et ça n'allait pas être évident. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous, Noya commença à tripoter Asahi. Il était tactile, ça pouvait encore passer pour quelque chose d'amical mais ça rendait Asahi très nerveux ce qu'il devait gérer en plus de la perspective de regarder un film américain apparemment très angoissant.

« Te pisse pas dessus ! lui dit Tanaka sans indulgence en voyant sa tête, ça me tue qu'un type comme toi flippe devant des films alors qu'il défonce tout sur le terrain... et ailleurs. »

Asahi lui sourit d'un air indécis et jeta un regard à Noya qui avait l'air un peu crispé. Heureusement, Tanaka les abandonna un bref instant pour aller acheter de quoi manger. Ils restèrent tous deux à attendre dans la file, lui gardant une place. Il y avait pas mal de monde.

« Ryuu est tombé sur un texto que je t'ai envoyé alors je lui ai dit que tu me donnais des conseils de drague et que tu sortais avec des couguars et moi je suis censé sortir avec une étudiante qui s'appelle Asako, débita Noya à toute vitesse et à mi voix dès que Tanaka se fut éloigné. »

Il fallut que Noya le lui répète plus lentement trois bonnes fois pour qu'Asahi comprenne.

« Des couguars... murmura-t-il avec horreur.

\- J'ai improvisé ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? La vérité ?

\- Peut-être... je sais pas... Tsukishima l'a dit à Yamaguchi et Suga les a entendu et finira par le dire à Daichi au fait... à ce compte là je sais plus si c'est très utile d'être discret. »

Noya écarquilla les yeux.

« Non... mais... fin être discret sur quoi ? Ce qu'on fait ça ne concerne personne. On sort même pas vraiment ensemble !

\- Ah bon ? fit Asahi, je sais pas. C'est comme tu veux. Ça... me dérangerait pas. »

Il détourna les yeux et croisa les bras en essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé. Noya paraissait très surpris mais Asahi était encore plus étonné que lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'idée de sortir avec Noya ne le dérangeait pas avant de le lui dire, en fait.

Il se sentit soudain tiré par le col. Le libero l'avait attrapé, le forçant à se plier en deux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il lui chuchota :

« Tu veux être mon petit ami un truc comme ça ?

\- Ouais... si ça t'embête pas...

\- Tu as raison. C'est plus clair comme ça en fait, murmura Noya, même si c'est vraiment chelou... Dis, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. »

Pendant un instant, Asahi eut envie de répondre à cette demande implicite. Pendant un instant il oublia le monde autour et ne se rappela que de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls et de cette avidité brûlante qu'il avait ressenti.

Et puis, Tanaka déboula avec du pop corn et Noya lâcha son col.

Bizarrement, Asahi n'eut pas très peur pendant le film. En fait, il pensait complètement à autre chose et ne sursautait que quand la musique le lui intimait, par réflexe. Noya ne l'aida pas à s'immerger non plus. Il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse par dessous l'accoudoir et dessinait dessus du bout des doigts. Ça chatouillait un peu mais c'était aussi un peu excitant. Avoir Noya à côté de lui sans pouvoir véritablement le toucher mettait Asahi dans un était de nerf assez remarquable. Il ne comprenait littéralement rien de ce qui se passait à l'écran ni de ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qu'il savait c'est que la seule solution pour réprimer son érection grandissante était de réfléchir à quelque chose de profondément déplaisant et de s'y tenir.

Sa grande tante occupa donc ses pensées pendant l'essentiel du film.

Après la séance, Tanaka leur proposa de traîner encore un peu ensemble après avoir félicité Asahi de s'être si bien tenu pendant le film. « Tu m'as impressionné, t'as même pas sursauté quand le machin à tentacules est sorti de la bouche d'égout ». Noya refusa cependant prétextant des corvées à la maison à la grande surprise d'Asahi qui aurait espéré le voir encore un peu même en compagnie de Tanaka. Bon, ils échangeraient peut-être quelques textos. Ce serait mieux que rien. Il avait bien fait de méditer pour ne pas encourager plus ses élans lubriques. Noya lui faisait un tel effet. Ce n'était pas tenable. Il avait suffi d'un doigt. Un seul doigt sur sa jambe et il avait été à deux doigt de... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. C'était ironique sachant la difficulté qu'il avait lui-même à aller au bout quand il était seul. Asahi avait envie de s'arracher la peau tant il était confus dans ces moments-là. Même se branler était compliqué pour lui.

Ils se séparèrent à un croisement, habitant tous trois dans des quartiers différents. Tanaka insista cependant pour inviter Asahi la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient une soirée films puisqu'il pouvait manifestement supporter les trucs un peu sous tension. Et puis, il pourrait en profiter pour leur dispenser ses lumières (il l'avait dit avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus et Asahi avait réalisé qu'il faisait allusion aux supposées couguars qu'il était censé côtoyer. Merci Nishinoya).

Asahi accepta cependant avec complaisance. Après tout, à quoi s'engageait-il. Peut-être que d'ici à une quelconque soirée, Tanaka saurait la vérité. Ils devaient en discuter.

En même temps, la perspective de devoir inventer des détails sur sa vie sexuelle inexistante mettait Asahi dans un état d'angoisse assez ingérable. Que pourrait-il bien dire ? Tanaka devait certainement avoir plus d'expérience que lui ! Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui raconter ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexion quand il entendit soudain quelqu'un approcher de lui au pas de course. Il se retourna pour voir Nishinoya qui se ruait vers lui à grandes foulées. Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et tenta de l'esquiver mais Noya l'étreignit avec fougue et Asahi se laissa finalement rapidement aller parce qu'au fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable. En respirant l'odeur du gel bizarre de Noya qui était à présent associée à leur premier baiser... enfin deuxième... celui qui n'était pas nul quoi, il oubliait peu à peu la présence potentielle d'autres passants, de gens aux vitres des fenêtres ou installés dans les voitures qui passaient.

Il répondit à l'étreinte de Noya qui poussa un soupir d'aise contre son torse. Après quelques instants, il desserra son emprise de fer et Asahi put respirer normalement. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient dangereusement accélérés.

« Bon, dit Noya, cette fois tu viens chez moi. On sera seuls encore deux heures je pense alors dépêche. Pas une minute à perdre. »

Asahi le regarda avec surprise, puis esquissa un sourire timide auquel Nishinoya répondit par un rictus mutin.

« Je veux t'embrasser, OK ?

\- OK, dit Asahi qui hésitait à lui dire aussi que c'était clairement ce à quoi il aspirait.

\- Et peut-être plus aussi.

\- Plus ? »

Noya sourit :

« Plus si tu veux aussi.

\- OK, répéta Asahi. »

* * *

 **Note aux lect-eur-rice-s éventuel-le-s :** Désolée, petit retard de ràr, j'essaie de faire ça la semaine prochaine. Le chapitre suivant sera aussi publié next week :D

J'ai adoré écrire Tanaka un peu plus et puis ramener Suga à la rescousse (Suga... ce type est parfait). Les interactions entre Noya et Tanaka me font toujours bien rire. Sinon petit headcanon débile, je pense qu'en plus d'écrire des textos à smiley, Asahi est du genre à faire les smileys horizontaux, les plus mignons quoi du genre =^^= ou o_o (à mon avis il utilise aussi :3 )

Que dire d'autre sinon... smut is coming obviously... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera excitant que pour eux. Ils sont jeunes et awkward et à cet âge là, les orgasmes à paillettes c'est un peu compliqué.


	5. De la difficulté de faire des trucs

Quand on hésite à faire plus, il arrive souvent un stade où même s'embrasser devient chiant. Nishinoya n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et en même temps il savait qu'il fallait s'il voulait passer à autre chose et éventuellement apaiser sa gaule douloureuse. Asahi se laissait faire. Non, il ne se laissait pas seulement faire, il participait même activement. Ils étaient tous deux dans sa chambre, sur son lit et c'était presque Asahi le plus entreprenant même s'il n'osait pas en faire plus que Noya, calquant ses gestes sur les siens. Son envie se sentait néanmoins. Pas seulement au niveau du bas-ventre d'ailleurs (et puis, de toute façon ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et leurs entrejambes n'étaient pas en contact) Noya devinait seulement son désir aux crispations de ses doigts et à son expression. Asahi était pantelant, les yeux mi clos, le cou tendu, il laissait parfois échapper des gémissements pour lequel il ne s'excusait plus après l'avoir fait au début. Noya aurait voulu que ça dure mais en même temps, ça ne suffisait clairement pas.

Il songea que c'était peut-être le moment de vraiment discuter avec lui. Quitte à ne rien faire de plus. Ah ça lui allait bien de jouer les fiers à bras quand ils étaient en public. Dans l'intimité, les initiatives étaient plus compliquées à prendre.

« Je vais chercher à boire, dit soudain Nishinoya, tu veux quoi ?

\- Heu... de l'eau ?

\- Je te remonte ça. »

Quand Noya entra de nouveau dans sa chambre, il vit qu'Asahi s'était assis au bord du lit et regardait sa pile de jeux vidéos sans oser y toucher. Noya s'installa par terre contre ses jambes et lui attrapa quelques cartouches pour les lui montrer. Asahi reconnut s'y connaître assez peu mais ça suffit à briser la glace. Noya ne savait pas par où commencer mais utiliser son environnement semblait une bonne idée. Après avoir divagué un peu sur les qualités incomparables de Dragon Quest, il y eut un silence et Noya laissa aller sa tête contre sa jambe.

« Ça va ? demanda Asahi.

\- Je suis content d'être avec toi.

\- Oh... hm... moi aussi. »

Noya sourit et ferma les yeux.

« L'autre jour, murmura-t-il, je t'ai entendu parler avec Dai de ce que vous ferez après le lycée. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y penser parce que ça voudra dire que tu seras plus dans l'équipe.

\- Alors pourquoi tu en parles ? demanda doucement Asahi.

\- Pour pas être pris au dépourvu quand ça arrivera. J'aimerai bien... »

« Que toi et moi ça ne s'arrête pas... » Noya n'osa pas le dire à voix haute. Il passa une main sous le pantalon d'Asahi pour toucher sa cheville, descendre sous ses chaussettes du bout des doigts. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait mais Asahi ne bronchait pas. Une envie plus précise lui vint en tête. Il lâcha son pied et posa sa main sur son genoux. Très doucement, il écarta les jambes d'Asahi l'une de l'autre. Il le sentit se crisper mais attendit quelques instants qu'il accepte la situation et se calme. Puis, il clarifia sa pensée et, se redressant entre ses jambes, il l'embrassa tout en le caressant d'une main à travers son jean. Asahi laissa échapper une espèce de couinement et, bien qu'il réponde à son baiser, il y mit fin rapidement et demanda dans un souffle :

« Tu veux que je te touche aussi ?

\- Ouais, dit Nishinoya, attends. »

Il remonta sur le lit et s'assit de nouveau face à lui, cette fois, beaucoup plus près. Il l'embrassa encore, puis, appuyant son front sur son épaule, il pencha son visage et commença à défaire sa ceinture et sa braguette à deux mains. Asahi resta d'abord immobile, puis il l'imita maladroitement, s'empêtrant dans les boutons du jean de Noya. Sa main tremblait et Nishinoya réalisa que c'était beaucoup lui demander alors il lui intima doucement de s'allonger. Asahi lui jeta un regard incrédule mais Nishinoya lui sourit. Saisi d'une inspiration subite et se rappelant qu'Asahi savait mieux gérer quand on le mettait face à des faits concrets, il déclara :

« Je vais te sucer, d'accord ?

\- Oh... euh... d'accord.

\- Et je me toucherai après et tu pourras m'aider si tu veux.

\- Je veux, fit Asahi. »

Noya l'embrassa, puis le poussa doucement à s'allonger. Il remonta son T-shirt et embrassa son ventre bien dessiné. La peau d'Asahi frissonnait au moindre contact. C'était touchant. Il joua un peu sur cette surface chaude du bout de la langue, puis, il entreprit de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé en achevant de descendre sa braguette. Le... caleçon ? Boxer ? Pitié... pas un slip... était tendu et taché et Noya savait trop bien ce que ça signifiait. Il embrassa Asahi à travers le tissu. Ce dernier se cachait les yeux derrière le bras.

« Ça te gêne ? demanda Noya, j'arrête si tu veux. »

Asahi poussa un soupir rauque.

« Non, s'il te plaît. »

Noya sourit et tira l'élastique du doigt pour la dégager. Il n'en avait jamais observé d'aussi près. Non pas que l'envie lui manquait (Noya s'était renseigné sur l'auto fellation dans un moment de désespoir, mais il n'était pas assez souple) mais avant Asahi, il avait vécu en étant persuadé qu'il était hétéro. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu nerveux mais une bite ce n'est finalement rien de bien méchant. Il en voyait des tas à chaque fois qu'il allait aux bains publics ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'il n'aurait voulu vu leurs problèmes de plomberie. Sans compter qu'il possédait lui-même un magnifique exemplaire de teub. Rien d'effrayant...

Mais c'était la teub d'Asahi en l'occurrence, pas n'importe laquelle. Il éprouvait donc un tantinet d'anxiété.

Elle émergea et il ne se laissa pas le temps de penser et la prit en main pour la guider entre ses lèvres. Ca sentait mais pas non plus de quoi le faire fuir et le goût était... vaguement salé-âcre-indéfinissable ? La douceur surtout le surprit. Il n'aurait pas pensé que c'était aussi agréable au toucher. Enfin, il savait qu'une teub ne piquait pas, il en avait une mais Asahi avait vraiment la peau douce.

Concentré sur ses propres sensations, il en avait oublié Asahi dont il voyait le ventre se contracter avec ses respirations. Il tâchait de regagner son calme. Noya n'avait pas envie de lui laisser le temps de se contrôler. Il était temps de s'y mettre. Il commença par s'amuser avec sa langue, découvrant ses reliefs et traçant d'humides sillons sur la longueur moite. Puis il le reprit vraiment en bouche, resserra la prise de ses lèvres et commença à aspirer en s'accompagnant de sa main. La respiration d'Asahi s'était accélérée mais il ne s'autorisait toujours pas à vraiment vocaliser. C'était frustrant De l'autre main, Noya tira son caleçon (il s'agissait donc encore d'un caleçon mais il était moins vieux que celui de l'autre fois) pour avoir accès à un « plus large pannel ». Il caressa d'abord ses couilles puis descendit un peu sans atteindre encore le saint des saints. Asahi se contracta encore et Noya eut la confirmation, disons, gustative, que ça lui faisait un certain effet. Il poursuivit l'action conjuguée de ses mains et de sa bouche et alla jusqu'à tenter ce truc de porno là, la gorge profonde, sans trop mal s'en tirer d'ailleurs même si évidemment ça fit un bruit chelou qui inquiéta Asahi.

« Ca va ? S'écria-t-il en se redressant sur les avant-bras. »

Il parut troublé en croisant le regard de Noya qui lui-même aimait beaucoup le visage de son Asahi comme ça les cheveux ébouriffé s'échapant de son chignon lache, les joues et les lèvres rouges à force de les mordre pour ne pas crier.

« Tu devrais pas penser à moi, dit Nishinoya avant de sortir sa langue pour en asséner un petit coup sur le gland, ceci dit j'aimerai bien que tu m'encourages un peu plus.

\- C... comment ça... ? fit Asahi d'une voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas de bruit ?

\- Si je commence je vais vraiment trop en faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller ?

\- J'ai peur que ta famille rentre et nous trouve comme ça, murmura Asahi.

\- Oh... »

Noya n'y avait pas pensé. Il vérifia son portable qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de nuit. Il était dix neuf heures dix. Il le montra à Asahi.

« Ma mère ne sera pas là avant vingt heures.

\- Ca peut durer avec moi, tu sais... Je suis désolé, murmura Asahi, je suis un peu... heu... peine à jouir.

\- Peine-à-jouir ? C'est affreux comme expression. Je dirai plutôt que tu es endurant.

\- Endurant ?

\- Bah oui, tu tiens sur la durée, dit Noya avec un sourire. »

Asahi sourit. Noya avait très envie de l'embrasser mais vu qu'il venait d'avoir sa bite dans la bouche, le projet lui sembla un peu compliqué. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Asahi qui se pencha vers lui, prit son visage entre ses grandes mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Noya se rappela soudain qu'il n'était pour sa part pas « endurant » du tout. Plutôt l'inverse même. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir jouir juste en étant embrassé comme ça.

« Tu veux que je te suce encore ? demanda Noya après avoir laissé échapper un gémissement rauque qui donna à Asahi un sursaut électrique.

\- Non, je veux te... toucher aussi, dit Asahi.

\- Retour à la case départ, murmura Noya, un tantinet de déception dans la voix.

\- Oh ! Si tu préfères tu peux me... heu...

\- Non... allons-y à la main c'est juste que... »

Noya baissa les yeux vers la désormais demie molle d'Asahi qui aurait voulu s'enterrer plutôt que d'assumer le fait qu'il l'ait vue ainsi.

« J'étais si nul que ça ? hésita Nishinoya. »

Asahi le fixa, interdit.

« Quoi ?

\- Quand je t'ai sucé, j'étais si nul que ça ? »

Asahi était complètement assommé. Alors comme ça Noya, Rolling Thunder, pouvait aussi complexer et douter de ses capacités. C'était complètement improbable.

« Mais c'était pas nul du tout, lâcha Asahi, c'était génial... incroyable... magnifique... j'en fais trop ? »

Noya rit.

« Un peu. Tu le penses ?

\- Oui, dit Asahi en lui caressant les cheveux et en appuyant son front contre le sien.

\- Ah ! Ya que toi pour rendre une pipe guimauve, lâcha Noya en l'étreignant, avec tes smileys de chaton et tout tu rendrais une levrette claquée adorable.

\- J'accepte le défi, dit Asahi en humant l'odeur de son gel. »

Asahi se sentait bien. Toujours un peu nerveux et gauche mais comme il était avec Noya, ce n'était pas si grave. Ils pouvaient en rire. Ils pouvaient en parler même quand c'était difficile. Il sentit alors les lèvres de Noya sur son cou. Il passait son temps à se le tripoter mais quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre, étrangement, ça devenait tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressant. Il se tendit sans prendre garde aux petites mains de Noya qui descendaient et revenaient à la charge. Asahi étouffa tout bruit potentiel en enfouissant sa bouche contre le T-shirt de Noya, tâchant de se concentrer à son tour sur son camarade en achevant de le déboutonner à tâtons. Ses mains étaient fébriles et moites mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le laisser en reste. Il la saisit après avoir vérifié discrètement que sa main était à une température acceptable parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Noya soit si... dur. C'était... assez impressionnant. Il le caressa doucement sans oser serrer vraiment sa main mais comme Noya allait beaucoup plus fort pour sa part et qu'honnêtement... ça n'avait rien de désagréable, il tenta le coup. Il le sentit aussitôt se crisper contre lui. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il serra les dents sur son cou. Ça faisait mal mais Asahi ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. C'était insoutenable et il ne pouvait pas s'en passer sur l'instant. Il ne savait plus à quoi penser, sur quoi se focaliser. Tout lui parvenait de façon trouble, à travers un brouillard. Cette bouche chaude. Et ses dents. Et sa main. Et son souffle. Et sa... Asahi laissa échapper une série de cris discordants sans parvenir à les étouffer. Quand Noya desserra les dents pour pousser un cri presque surpris, il le sentit juter dans sa main et réalisa qu'il l'avait lui-même fait une fraction de secondes plus tôt.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, sans oser bouger vraiment, desserrant peu à peu leur prise. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et leurs souffles étaient saccadés.

Alors qu'Asahi suppliait mentalement Noya de leur attraper des mouchoirs (il en avait certainement à proximité), ce dernier éclata de rire.

« On a quasi fini en même temps, dit Noya, si on réitère ce genre d'exploit de synchronicité on pourra tourner dans des pornos.

\- C'est heum... probablement parce qu'on est habitués à se caler l'un sur l'autre en match...

\- Peut-être, dit Noya. »

Il rit encore, embrassa Asahi sur la joue puis se pencha en tâchant de ne pas trop bouger ses jambes afin d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet qui contenait, il y avait bien un dieu, des mouchoirs. Ils s'essuyèrent soigneusement sans se regarder puis firent un concours pour voir qui atteindrait la corbeille. Ils ne firent aucun panier.

« En même temps, on fait du volley, pas du basket, commenta Noya. »

Asahi acquiesça avec gravité. Noya allait appuyer sa tête contre son épaule mais il se figea, horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Asahi.

\- Ton cou, glapit Noya, on dirait que tu as été attaqué par un chien vampire géant !

\- Ah ouais ? fit Asahi en touchant du bout des doigt la surface effectivement douloureuse.

\- Merde, je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Noya, ça a dû te faire mal en plus...

\- Pas tant que ça, assura Asahi, tu as un miroir ?

\- Viens. »

Noya se leva et le prit machinalement par la main juste pour le mener à la salle de bain. Asahi aimait vraiment beaucoup trop ces mains minuscules. Il le serrait à peine entre ses doigts.

« Voilà le massacre, fit Noya en le plantant face à une glace au dessus de l'évier. »

C'était... noir... violet... et vert jaunâtre... et un peu rouge... et ça s'étendait sur une très large surface. Si Asahi n'avait pas su ce qui avait provoqué ça, il aurait cru à une maladie de peau et aurait un peu flippé.

« C'est...

\- Ouais. »

Comment allait-il pouvoir cacher ou expliquer ça ? En cours il pouvait venir avec une écharpe et prétexter un mal de gorge mais au gymnase... comment faire ? Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de rater des entraînements. Il leur fallait à tout prix se montrer constant dans leurs efforts.

« Ahh ! Comment je vais faire ?! s'écria-t-il en penchant si brusquement la tête qu'elle heurta la glace.

\- Meurs pas ! hurla Noya, attends, peut-être si on essaie de le masquer... genre avec des trucs Waterproof. Ma mère a ces machins là... quelque part... attends... »

Avant qu'Asahi ait pu émettre un son de protestation, Noya avait vidé ses tiroirs et répandu leur contenu sur le sol dans un désordre cataclysmique.

« Ah ! Elle met un genre de crémasse quand elle a des boutons de fièvre et ça se voit plus. Mais c'est quel pot. Elle a tellement de produits. Regarde avec moi Asahi.

\- Je... je suis pas sûr que...

\- Yuu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Nishinoya se figea. Une femme en tailleur et talons, sa mère vraisemblablement, était finalement rentrée et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle croisa les bras, l'air passablement irritée bien qu'elle ne semble habituée à ce genre d'excès de la part de Noya.

« B... bonjour, hésita Asahi. »

Elle jeta un regard vers lui et son visage se radoucit un instant :

« Oh, Azumane, je t'ai vu en match. Bonjour. Fais comme chez toi mais... excuse-moi mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou.

\- C'était ça qu'on cherchait Maman ! s'écria Noya, il s'est cogné enfin un truc lui est tombé dessus et on cherchait à le cacher. »

La mère de Nishinoya les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Cogné hein ? S'il s'est cogné pourquoi Azumane devrait-il le cacher ? Il est mannequin ou quelque chose comme ça ? Remarque ce ne serait pas si étonnant. »

Nishinoya rougit et serra les poings. Asahi, lui, ne comprit le compliment caché dans cette phrase qu'une bonne minute plus tard et il ne réagit donc pas sur l'instant.

« Bon, en attendant pour cacher ça il vous faudrait plutôt du maquillage d'effets spéciaux et de toute façon je ne sais pas où tu as vu que tu avais le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires, dit la mère de Noya, allez, range-moi tout ça et que ça saute.

\- Désolé ! s'écria Asahi en s'inclinant.

\- Désolé, reprit Noya, lui faisant écho.

\- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas Azumane, je sais bien que tu ne te serais pas permis de fouiller. Noya m'a tellement parlé de toi, c'est comme si je t'avais fait, dit-elle en assénant une petite tape sur la tête de son fils avant de repartir. »

Asahi poussa un soupir en sentant se relâcher d'un coup toute sa tension. Il réalisa seulement ensuite que Noya avait parlé de lui à sa mère et cette pensée lui fait vraiment plaisir. Ils ramassèrent les cosmétiques éparpillés sans un mot, s'effleurant parfois des doigts et des coudes. Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé, ils restèrent un instant face à face, agenouillés, sans savoir quoi dire. Noya tendit doucement la main vers le cou d'Asahi.

« Ma mère a raison en fait, ce sera encore plus suspect si tu essaies de le cacher.

\- Tu penses.

\- Ouais. Au pire les gens en parleront le temps que ce sera visible, puis ils oublieront. Je suis désolé.

\- Ya pas de quoi l'être, vraiment, lui assura Asahi. »

Noya lui sourit. C'était lui qui se massait l'arrière du cou avec embarras à présent. Par mimétisme peut-être ? Asahi ne l'avait jamais vu faire ce geste. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Noya passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui les passa autour de sa taille et il se releva et le souleva pour le remettre d'aplomb.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps. Et puis je n'ai pas prévenu ma famille et les connaissant le dîner est déjà prêt et ils comptent sur mon estomac.

\- D'accord, dit Noya, est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain ?

\- Mais tu as des devoirs... non ? Et moi aussi...

\- Mais j'ai envie de te voir tout le temps, de toute façon je pourrai pas me concentrer. »

Asahi hésita. Il avait l'impression de passer un caprice à un enfant mais il était incapable de résister.

« Bon... on verr... d'accord. »

C'était mal parti.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteurices** : Toujours pas de vraie RAR mais merci pour les revieeews ! J'en profite pour répondre à la question de yui-neko : cette fic fera 10 chapitres, j'en ai écrit 8 mais peut-être après si j'ai de l'inspi pour des PWP j'en rajouterai :D

Hikari Yumeko sinon, super ton idée sur Hinata j'y avais pensé aussi d'une certaine façon... enfin tu verras :D

Que dire... on en sait peu sur les familles dans HQ j'avais un peu de mal à les imaginer et les mettre en scène. J'aime l'idée que Noya soit entouré et apprécie les femmes fortes (sa mère, la sœur de Tanaka et même Kiyoko d'une certaine façon)et je vois Asahi comme le petit dernier d'une famille avec laquelle il a un peu de mal à communiquer...

Sinoon c'était le premier chap de smut et ce n'est absolument pas excitant mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :D j'essaierai d'en faire des plus chauds plus tard... enfin si les personnages sont d'humeur sexy mais ils n'en font un peu qu'à leur tête.


	6. De la difficulté d'en finir

« Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Asahi, lâcha Tsukishima à Noya quand il arriva dans les vestiaires, et j'aurai aimé l'ignorer, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'aurai aimé l'ignorer.

\- T'es toujours aussi chiant toi, répondit Noya avec bonne humeur en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant.

\- Oh non... je devine sans peine la cause de cette bonne humeur.

\- Bah mon vieux Tsukki, j'y peux vraiment rien si tu fantasmes. A toi de gérer mon grand, dit Nishinoya en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule. »

Il alla ranger son sac dans son casier après en avoir extirpé son maillot et Tanaka surgit derrière lui.

« T'as vu Asako ce week-end, non ?

\- C'est qui Asako ? demanda Hinata qui venait d'arriver.

\- Sa meuf, dit Tanaka avec autant de fierté que s'il s'était agi de la sienne et oubliant le fait que Noya lui avait demandé d'être discret sur la question.

\- Ah ! Trop cool ! s'écria Hinata, c'est pas étonnant du tout qu'un type aussi cool que toi ait une petite amie mais c'est super ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est géniale.

\- Elle est géniale, oui, dit Nishinoya avec un sourire tranquille. »

Il se figea brièvement en croisant le regard de Daichi qui semblait lui dire « tu n'as pas honte ? » et devina sans peine que Suga avait trouvé le « moment opportun » pour lui parler de la relation secrète établie entre ses joueurs. Bah. C'était son problème s'il le vivait mal. Il n'allait pas se retenir d'être content pour le bon plaisir de son capitaine.

Asahi fit alors son entrée, tardive comme d'habitude, dans les vestiaires. Il salua l'équipe et adressa un sourire timide à Noya avant de se mettre à sortir ses affaires trèèèèèès leeeeeeeentemeeeeeeent. Nishinoya s'habilla aussi de façon un peu moins rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. Non par pudeur comme Asahi mais bien au contraire parce qu'il espérait être observé. Il fit glissa très doucement son maillot sur son torse et se pencha plus que de raison pour enfiler son short. Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Asahi qui détourna les yeux en avalant sa salive. Les autres ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à eux, ils se focalisaient sur une ânerie de Tanaka et un début de dispute entre Kageyama et Hinata. Noya fit mine de participer mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il avait un peu sauté sur Asahi ce dimanche. Ils n'étaient pas allés beaucoup plus loin que la veille, surtout que sa famille était présente cette fois là bien qu'on les ait laissés assez tranquilles. Ils s'étaient juste frottés en gardant l'essentiel de leurs vêtements. C'était déjà vraiment cool. Enfin plus que cool mais Noya aurait eu grand peine à définir son état dans ce genre de situation. Échevelé peut-être, ça avait le mérite d'être physiquement exact.

Asahi n'avait évidemment pas commencé à se déshabiller quand Noya sortit des vestiaires. Ce dernier attendit que tout le monde ressorte, sauf le grand dadais évidemment, avant de se faufiler de nouveau dans la pièce. Asahi était là, torse nu et il eut un sourire hésitant en le voyant.

« Je me doutais que tu reviendrais. Tu as oublié quoi cette fois ? demanda-t-il. »

Le ton était aussi peu assuré que d'ordinaire mais il s'agissait pour Asahi d'une remarquable tentative d'humour. Noya haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de lui sans détacher son regard du sien. Asahi détourna le visage :

« Noya, on ne devrait pas.

\- On ne devrait pas, le parodia-t-il avec un ton de jouvencelle. »

Asahi fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras. Néanmoins, il souriait alors Noya l'attira par la nuque et l'embrassa, se collant à son torse chaud caressant son bras, puis son dos nu. Ça faisait à peine vingt quatre heures mais il réalisa que ça lui avait manqué. Ces lèvres un peu charnues, ce nez qui cognait le sien, cette barbe râpeuse dont le contact le faisait frissonner. Asahi poussa un petit gémissement et entrouvrit sa bouche en inclinant plus avant le visage mais Noya se recula un peu pour jouer.

« Mmh... c'est pas prudent, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai, dit Asahi en soufflant dans son cou.

\- Mais je m'en fiche, reprit Noya.

\- C'est vrai aussi, dit Asahi en cognant doucement son nez du sien avant de happer ses lèvres. »

Yavait pas à dire. Ils étaient devenus sacrément doués pour ça sacrément vite. Nishinoya allait lui suggérer de se mettre contre la porte afin de bloquer d'éventuels intrus mais ladite porte claqua alors contre le mur et ils bondirent aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. C'était Tanaka qui se figea dans l'embrasure, les yeux écarquillés.

« Wow... je... j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir ? articula-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as cru voir ? Demanda prudemment Noya d'une voix moins maîtrisée qu'il n'aurait voulu. »

Tanaka n'aurait pas eu une expression différente face à un revenant.

« Vous... Et Asa... putain... Asako c'est Asahi ? Putain mais oui évidemment ! Faut-il être con ! Mais attends... ça voudrait dire qu'Asahi est ta copine étudiante et que tu es sa couguar ? C'est pas... Ahah... non c'est pas vrai ? Ah ! Vous... fin... je... Mais c'est complètement...

\- Ferme la porte, grimaça Noya. »

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, c'est Asahi qui détala en courant et sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse. Noya se précipita derrière lui, se figeant à la porte du vestiaire en le voyant sortir du gymnase à toute vitesse. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de remettre son T-shirt ceci dit. Son « mode survie » était décidément efficace.

Tous les regards des joueurs qui s'échauffaient se tournèrent vers Noya et Tanaka après avoir suivi Asahi. Nishinoya croisa encore le regard de Daichi qui paraissait absolument exaspéré. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Asahi avait juste paniqué. Ce n'était pas si grave. Tanaka... Tanaka finirait par le répéter et... merde Noya lui avait menti et c'était quand même son meilleur ami. Mais en même temps... mais pour le moment... mais... bon, inutile de se voiler la face, il s'était plongé dans une belle merde. Sa mère dirait que c'était les hormones. C'était sûrement les hormones.

Noya réfléchit. Il sentait les regards de ses camarades fixés sur lui. Rien d'étonnant à cela, la situation devait vraiment paraître louche de l'extérieur. Elle l'était déjà de son point de vue alors... Que faire ? Noya était un habitué des décisions rapides sous pression, il ne fut pas long à se décider. Il se tourna vers Tanaka et lui dit à mi voix :

« Excuse-moi mais je vais aller voir comment il va, prétexte un souci de famille, un appel, un truc comme ça auprès des autres. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

\- Vous reviendrez vous entraîner ? demanda Daichi qui, appuyé par un signe d'Ukai, s'était approché à grandes enjambées, faisant signe à l'équipe de poursuivre sans prêter attention à leur échange.

\- Ouais, lui assura Noya.

\- Vous êtes vraiment idiots, je tiens à ce que tu le saches, dit Dai.

\- Je sais. »

Il soutint le regard de Dai qui le toisait, les mains sur les hanches. Le capitaine finit par détourner le visage avec lassitude.

« Allez, file. Asahi a eu un appel du genre urgence familial, il a besoin d'un camarade.

\- Merci, dit Noya. »

Et il se précipita vers la porte mais Tanaka se lança alors à sa poursuite.

« T'es sérieux ? lui cria-t-il une fois sorti du gymnase, c'est pas une meuf !

\- Je sais.

\- Et Kiyoko ?

\- Je te la laisse. »

Tanaka s'arrêta, plié en deux. Noya se figea pour lui jeter un dernier regard :

« Mais casse toi espèce d'idiot ! Sinon tu le choperas jamais ! Il est grand mais il est doué pour disparaître ! »

Noya lui sourit et lui adressa un signe avant de courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Asahi avait bien pu se cacher mais il ne doutait pas de pouvoir le retrouver.

* * *

Asahi avait couru droit devant lui sans réfléchir, effrayant la plupart des gens qu'il avait croisés avec son visage affolé (qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il n'avait pas remis son T-shirt ?) Il s'arrêta près d'un bâtiment qui hébergeait les bureaux du conseil des élèves et quelques locaux de petits clubs. Il se roula en boule dans les buissons et attendit, tâchant de reprendre sa respiration tout en s'interdisant de réfléchir à la situation sinon il allait se remettre à courir et il arriverait probablement jusqu'à l'océan.

Inspirer, expirer, le dos enroulé, les yeux clos, ne pas penser, inspirer, expir... Non ! Tanaka les avait vu ! Et il avait eu l'air de trouver ça affreux et... et c'était affreux ! Dans sa situation, Asahi était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas réagi différemment. Ils étaient répugnants Noya et lui. Tellement répugnants ! Tellement sales ! S'embrasser comme ça partout... alors qu'ils étaient coéquipiers... et deux garçons... et le faire sérieusement ! Et ça avait pris bien trop de place dans sa tête ces jours-ci. Et Dai aussi savait et Tsukishima et Yamaguchi et Tsukishima avait peut-être raison d'être aussi dégoûté. Asahi ne communiquait pas beaucoup avec sa famille mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de parler de Noya à ses proches et pourtant, il avait pris tellement de place. Est-ce que c'était normal de ne rien dire ? C'était un monde séparé après tout. Et l'équipe aussi... au fond. Noya et lui avaient outrepassé les règles en mélangeant leur truc à leur activité de club. Ça ne devait pas se mélanger.

Mais c'était tellement compliqué de gérer cette attirance entre eux. De ne pas se toucher alors qu'ils étaient suants, nus, en contact, concentrés l'un sur l'autre dans l'intimité ou sur le terrain. C'était... ce n'était que le début. Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à gérer tout ça plus tard.

Et si ça n'arrivait pas ? Et s'ils continuaient de faire n'importe quoi et à se laisser distraire l'un par l'autre. Avec Noya, Asahi se surprenait lui-même. Il devenait une autre personne et ses priorités se résumaient à lui.

Il massa son cou du bout des doigts. C'était encore douloureux mais le souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait été marqué de la sorte l'emplit d'une sourde excitation. Il était à deux doigts de bander à ce simple souvenir. Il ne se dominait plus.

Il y avait une solution toute simple à ce problème. Asahi ne voulait pas quitter l'équipe ni son poste de pointu mais il pouvait quitter Noya.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette perspective le terrifiait autant ?

« Asahi ! »

Il se figea, le cœur battant. C'était la voix de Noya mais d'où lui parvenait-elle ? Un rire retentit. C'était au dessus de lui. Il leva le nez juste à temps pour voir Noya se laisser souplement tomber devant lui du haut de l'arbre où il s'était perché.

« J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver, lui dit-il, j'ai dit à Dai que je te ramènerai pour la suite de l'entraînement. Il nous couvre et Tanaka aussi. Tu viens ? »

Asahi baissa le nez. Nishinoya qui lui avait attrapé les bras pour le tirer vers le haut, s'accroupit devant lui en sentant sa résistance et pencha son petit visage vers le sien.

« Je suis désolé pour Tanaka, dit-il, on aurait dû se mettre contre la porte. »

Asahi était incapable d'articuler une réponse. Il détourna le regard. La promiscuité de Noya rendait toute réflexion difficile. Il avait envie de le toucher et il était à deux doigts de céder à cette pulsion, envoyant au tapis la réflexion rationnelle qu'il avait construite jusque là. Voyant son silence, néanmoins, Nishinoya prit son visage entre ses petites mains et le força à le regarder.

« Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, murmura Asahi, c'est juste... »

Il soupira. C'était tellement difficile.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait arrêter ? Ca ne nous apportera rien de bon tout ça... »

Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de Noya mais il sentit sa crispation à travers le contact de ses mains sur ses joues. Après une seconde qui sembla une éternité, Nishinoya le lâcha et se releva lentement. Le silence était si chargé. C'était insoutenable.

« Noya, hésita Asahi en lui jetant un coup d'oeil timide. »

La mâchoire de Nishinoya était crispée et il serrait les poings. Il contemplait droit devant lui sans répondre à l'appel silencieux de son ami.

« Comme tu veux. De toute façon je ne peux pas te forcer. »

Il inspira, le corps tremblant et se tourna vers Asahi qui s'était relevé à son tour. Il dépassait largement du bosquet et devait avoir l'air parfaitement stupide seul au milieu du buisson.

« T'es vraiment qu'un lâche, cracha Noya, j'aurai dû m'y attendre en fait mais je me disais que ça avait peut-être vraiment changé. »

Nouvelle inspiration.

« Je suis même pas vraiment énervé en fait. Tu me blases à ce stade. Je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. »

Asahi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce qu'il disait lui faisait mal mais c'était plus facile d'entendre ça que de continuer leur relation en fait...quelque part. Et il savait que c'était sans doute mérité. Et il savait aussi que Noya exagérait peut-être aussi un petit peu (un tout petit peu il est vrai) pour se défouler parce que malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il avait toutes les raisons d'être énervé. Asahi l'avait encore lâché.

« Je voudrai juste... Fin... tu réalises que ça va rien changer à part nous frustrer tous les deux et peut-être même que du coup ça nous empêchera de réfléchir de façon efficace genre je pensais pas être sur les gars tu vois et les filles me font encore de l'effet mais te voir tous les jours... mec... »

Asahi n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre cette discussion. Il ressentait la même chose mais il était persuadé qu'il serait bien plus facile de passer au delà de cette attirance sans doute momentanée que de gêner tout le monde en assumant et en embrassant même cette lubie. Surtout que Noya était, derrière Tanaka et devant Hinata, l'être le plus tapageur, bruyant et indiscret qu'il connaissait.

« On est assez grand pour gérer ça, avança-t-il.

\- Toi peut-être, mais moi, je suis tout petit, dit Noya en croisant les bras, je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça.

\- Tu devrais peut-être, dit Asahi, parce que moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais au fond je ne suis pas très gentil. »

Une tristesse fugace passa sur le visage de Noya qui, une fraction de seconde, eut l'air complètement assommé. Il finit par se ressaisir et dit d'une voix blanche :

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête. En fait. »

Asahi hocha la tête.

« Pauvre type ! T'aurais pas pu y penser avant ? T'aurais pas pu le dire ? Non. J'aurai dû y penser... Tu voulais rien de tout ça ! Tu t'es laissé faire parce que tu flippais !

\- Je me suis pas... laissé faire... hésita Asahi, j'avais envie aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux arrêter ?

\- Parce que je peux pas. »

« Parce que je ne peux pas assumer. Parce que je ne peux pas continuer. Parce que ça nous éloigne de nos véritables objectifs. Qu'on devient bête. Que ça parasite notre jeu. Que ça parasite notre scolarité. Que ça parasite nos familles. Notre amitié. Nos amitiés. Notre corps. Notre esprit. Notre logique. Notre raison... »

Asahi le pensa seulement mais ne parvint pas à le dire. Il répéta juste.

« Je peux pas. »

En baissant les yeux, il réalisa que Noya était au bord des larmes. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas le gêner.

« Ok, dit Noya d'une voix tremblante, Ok... Bon... on devrait y retourner. J'ai dit à Daichi qu'on reviendrait s'entraîner. »

Asahi acquiesça. S'il avait pris cette décision entre autre pour l'équipe, il fallait assumer même si la dernière chose dont il avait envie à présent, c'était de jouer avec Noya.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteur-rice-s** : Merci à CrimsonRealm et au Guest de passage pour les reviews comme toujours... ravie que ça vous plaise mais le niveau supérieur attendra puisqu'en ce jour de Saint Valentin je poste un chapitre de RUPTURE sissi !

Je suis contente d'avoir écrit sur le sujet d'ailleurs. On se pose assez rarement la question du temps que ça prend d'être amoureux et beaucoup de gens ont l'air de penser que ça vaut le coup (et ttfaçon quand on aime on ne compte pas lol) et on balance des "t'es trop individualiste" ou "t'es égoïste" à ceux qui, tout en pouvant éprouver des sentiments forts, ne peuvent juste pas se mettre en couple comme on l'entend parce que, pas le temps/autres priorités/ou pas envie d'assumer ce que ça implique (d'ailleurs on emmerde beaucoup plus les filles que les garçons à ce sujet... étrange...è_è). Je pense au contraire que c'est une preuve de respect et de maturité que de refuser une relation qu'on caserait par devoir machinal entre deux impératifs qu'on jugerait prioritaires. Je sais pas si je suis claire. J'ai une sale grippe je dis peut-être des bêtises :)

Tout ça pour dire : ne soyez pas trop dur avec Asahi, les relations n'ont rien de simple et évident malgré les mythes qu'on tente de nous faire ingurgiter comme quoi l'amour romantique c'est magique et ça résout tous les problèmes :)


	7. De la difficulté de coexister

« Donc, tu t'es fait plaquer par Asahi, sérieux... Mince... comment c'est nul.»

Noya répondit par un inintelligible grommellement, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de Tanaka sur le lit duquel il s'était affalé sans gêne.

« Ennoshita m'a demandé si vous aviez pas un truc Asahi et toi, un jour. Enfin, il se demandait surtout si toi t'étais pas amoureux de lui. J'aurai jamais pensé que ça puisse être vrai, fit Tanaka, l'air pensif, le visage enfoui dans sa main. »

Noya songea qu'Ennoshita avait sans doute vu en lui des sentiments dont il ne s'était lui-même pas rendu compte. Il poussa un soupir.

« Mais sérieux, ça t'a fait quoi quand tu as su que t'étais gay ?

\- Je sais pas si je suis gay, maugréa Noya, je veux juste Asahi.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand t'as vu que tu « voulais Asahi »? insista Tanaka. »

Noya haussa les épaules avec un petit grognement.

« Te colle pas comme ça au coussin, avec ton gel tu vas tout saloper, fit Tanaka.

\- Meh. Depuis quand t'es une daronne ?

\- Depuis que ma mère insiste pour que je gère ma lessive. Elle a pigé que vu nos moyens et mon niveau je partirai pas dans une fac à perpette et elle veut quand même que je prenne mon indépendance.

\- Ça craint.

\- Pas autant que toi. Même Asahi veut pas de toi... »

Noya attrapa l'oreiller et lui envoya. Tanaka éclata de rire mais en voyant l'expression de son ami, il s'excusa aussitôt :

« Pardon... c'est pas drôle, dit-il avec une petite toux, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habituer. T'aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt d'ailleurs ? Je me suis senti con.

\- Ouais... je sais. Je suis désolé.

\- Surtout que Tsukishima savait quoi.

\- Crois pas que ça m'arrange. Ce type est imbuvable.

\- M'en parle pas. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il soit au courant ?

\- Il nous a vus Asahi et moi... »

Noya vira écarlate à ce souvenir et s'enfouit dans le matelas. Tanaka le fixa avec incrédulité.

« Wow... je veux pas savoir mec... tu rougis pas à ce stade, tu fumes ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis il reprit :

« Vous l'avez fait ? »

Noya releva le visage vivement.

« Fait quoi ? »

Tanaka détourna les yeux :

« Bah... tu sais bien... »

Noya rougit encore et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le matelas.

« Sérieux ? Non ? Qui faisait la fille ? s'écria Tanaka en s'approchant du lit, vu que t'es plus petit ça devait être toi non ? Ça doit faire un mal de chien.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Noya.

\- Bah de... du truc des gays là. Avec les fesses.

\- J'ai l'impression de parler de sexe avec un enfant de primaire, grimaça Noya.

\- Les enfants de primaire s'y connaissent tant que ça en sexe ? s'étonna Tanaka. »

Nishinoya éclata de rire. Tanaka avait l'air d'une petite frappe comme ça mais il gardait une certaine innocence.

« Mais du coup...

\- Ça te regarde pas, maugréa Noya, mais on a fait des trucs mais pas ça.

\- Quoi comme trucs ?

\- Mais je te demande de quelle main tu te branles ?

\- Les deux. Je suis sexuellement ambidextre. Enfin je devrais pas te dire ça. Ça pourrait t'exciter.

\- Idiot ! s'écria Noya en lui renvoyant un autre coussin. »

Ils commencèrent une bataille acharnée qui tourna court hélas avec le retour de la grande sœur de Tanaka qui accepta de leur payer une glace quand Tanaka lui eut expliqué à demi mot que son ami était en peine de cœur. Ça avait son utilité de souffrir le martyr. Même si ça ne valait pas juste une glace.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Noya évita soigneusement la rue avec le banc fatidique. Il essayait de chasser Asahi de ses pensées mais il envahissait le moindre espace libre. Il se glissait et s'imposait à la moindre opportunité. « Qu'est-ce que je vais manger ce soir ?... Maman ne cuisine pas on va réchauffer un truc... La mère d'Asahi a l'air de cuisiner ou au moins ses sœurs... L'autre jour Asahi n'est pas resté dîner... Ça pourrait être limite excitant de voir Asahi manger avec sa bouche sensuelle... »

Il secoua la tête. Il avait rompu avec Asahi ou plutôt, il s'était fait plaquer par Asahi. Quand il y repensait, il était très difficile pour lui de contrôler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il était un homme pourtant. Yavait pas de quoi pleurer !

« T'as une petite mine, lui fit remarquer sa mère qui était déjà rentrée quand il arriva, tu n'es pas malade ? »

Noya aurait préféré. Habituellement, quand ça n'allait pas, il se défoulait au volley mais comme le volley était synonyme d'Asahi, il se serait bien porté pâle pour éviter ça. Il pouvait s'entraîner ailleurs de toute façon. Il avait fait ça pendant son exclusion temporaire. Au pire, il recommencerait.

Non, l'équipe devait apprendre à se mouvoir comme un seul corps. Il ne pouvait pas les lâcher.

Il expédia le dîner et monta dans sa chambre. Celle-là, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter comme le banc. Il n'avait pas changé ses draps depuis qu'Asahi était venu. Il y avait bien une petite tache suspecte mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Et puis il avait tenu à garder l'odeur d'Asahi. Elle le frappa encore quand il s'assit sur son lit et par réflexe, il eut ce sursaut d'excitation, ce coup dans le ventre... Il tâcha de s'y habituer mais plus il tentait de se calmer et plus il pensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait là. C'était trop frustrant. Il serait bien incapable de dormir avec cette odeur si présente. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse quitte à dormir sans drap. Asahi sentait fort. Ça le complexait manifestement comme le reste puisqu'il passait son temps à se remettre du déo à l'entraînement. Ça n'avait jamais dérangé Noya jusqu'à maintenant. Au contraire, ça ne le dégoûtait pas, ça l'excitait. Devait y avoir un nom pour ça. Smell Fetish ?

Enfin, Noya n'en était pas non plus à renifler son urine ou à lécher ses chaussettes usagées hein. Non, pas de jugement, chacun fait ce qu'il veut chez soi, mais il avait ses limites. Il aimait juste Asahi et son odeur générale. L'odeur de ses cheveux doux et lourds, celle de son cou, celle de sa peau et de sa teub, aussi.

C'était trop frustrant. Il s'empêtra dans sa housse de couette en tentant de l'en extirper et tomba par terre.

« Yuu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lui cria sa mère d'en bas.

\- Rien ! répondit-il, j'ai glissé. »

L'odeur d'Asahi l'entourait. L'échalas avait marqué son territoire, avec son grand corps, on le sentait du haut au bas de la housse. Il avait frotté aussi. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient frottés. Noya poussa un petit grognement d'impuissance et tendit les bras pour étreindre la housse et la couette, y cherchant le poids d'un corps.

C'était dur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il soupira et défit sa braguette. Quitte à laver les draps...

* * *

« Je récapitule, soupira Daichi, tu m'as gonflé avec son histoire parce que, je te cite, « en tant que capitaine il vaut mieux que tu saches » et maintenant tu me dis qu'il n'y a plus rien...

\- En gros, enfin... c'est ce que j'ai compris. C'est ça Asahi ? demanda Suga.»

Asahi hocha la tête en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer.

« C'était ça le gros drama de l'autre jour quand tu as couru comme une jeune fille en fleur dans un roman pour filles ?

\- Mais je...

\- Noya a rompu à ce moment-là ? demanda Suga avec douceur, c'est ça ?

Asahi fronça les sourcils. Manifestement, l'idée que ce soit lui qui ait rompu ne leur avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Il garda le silence un instant, laissant passer un groupe de filles de première qui leur jetèrent des regards en coin. Certaines étaient dans la classe de Noya tiens. Elles dévalaient les escaliers en se lançant des taquineries mais se turent aussi en passant devant les trois terminales qui discutaient sur le palier, face à la fenêtre.

« C'est moi qui ai rompu, dit doucement Asahi, quand elles se furent éloignées. »

Suga haussa à peine les sourcils mais Daichi eut l'air vraiment surpris pour le coup.

« Parce que je pensais que ça pouvait nuire à l'équipe et à notre scolarité et à tout le reste.

\- C'est très sérieux de ta part, dit Daichi.

\- Je suis sérieux... Mais honnêtement je... »

Asahi pianotait des doigts sur sa nuque.

« J'étais pas non plus prêt à assumer une... relation. »

Suga posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter et lui assura :

« L'important c'est que tu sois en accord avec toi-même. »

C'était gentil mais pour cette partie là, Asahi n'était sûr de rien. Il haussa les épaules en un geste d'impuissance. La sonnerie retentit. Ils étaient dans des classes différentes et il était temps de se séparer.

« Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas, lui dit Suga avant de partir vers sa classe. »

Asahi sourit mais s'il était certain d'une chose, c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur la question. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur son cours de maths et parvint à oublier Noya pour quelques heures mais à midi, il dû se rendre au gymnase pour s'entraîner et il fut aussitôt saisi d'une angoisse sourde à l'idée de le revoir. L'entraînement de la veille avait été étrangement simple en fait. On ne leur avait pas posé de question avant la fin et Asahi avait donc eu le temps de s'inventer une grand-mère malade. Nishinoya et lui avaient mis toute leur énergie dans le suivi de la balle et s'étaient donc mutuellement oublié le temps de l'entraînement. Noya était rentré avec Tanaka ensuite et l'avait à peine salué et Asahi avait réussi à éviter Daichi et Suga et à rentrer chez lui dans le calme. Il s'était endormi directement ce que son père avait vu comme une énième preuve de sa croissance (il fallait pourtant espérer qu'elle s'arrête un jour, déjà qu'il se cognait partout).

En se réveillant il avait été saisi par cette angoisse sourde mais il n'avait osé réfléchir aux réelles raisons de sa peur que pendant son trajet vers le lycée. Il était terrifié à l'idée de revoir Noya. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait encore lâché l'équipe pour l'éviter mais il devait se faire violence. Après tout, il avait rompu avec Noya justement pour poursuivre le volley dans les meilleures conditions.

Il mangea seul en classe et descendit ensuite au gymnase. Sur le chemin, il croisa Yachi, la petite apprentie manager de l'équipe qu'il salua. Elle fit un bond en le voyant, puis se répandit en excuses. Asahi savait qu'il avait un aspect un peu impressionnant. Yachi s'était peu à peu habitué à son allure et à l'attitude de Tanaka ou Tsukishima mais ça revenait. Il était bien placé pour savoir que ce type d'angoisse ne s'altérait pas si rapidement. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils marchèrent côtes à côtes, étroitement enserrés dans leurs gênes respectives, à se parler météo et à se faire des politesses jusqu'à ce que le gymnase soit en vue. Asahi n'aimait pas se sociabiliser. Vraiment pas. Rares étaient ceux et celles qui venaient le chercher avec simplicité et franchise. La plupart du temps il avait l'impression que les gens attendaient quelque chose de lui et le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Au moment d'entrer dans les vestiaires, il tomba nez à nez avec Noya qui se figea en le voyant. Leur échange ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes mais il parut une éternité à Asahi qui mit un moment avant de s'excuser et de se plaquer contre le mur pour le laisser passer. Noya répondit par un sourire amer et prit garde à ne pas le toucher en passant. Asahi savait qu'il ne pouvait exiger de lui la même chaleur qu'auparavant mais là, c'était quand même vraiment déprimant. Suga, qui avait assisté à cet échange silencieux, croisa son regard et lui adressa une grimace compatissante. Il allait falloir du temps.

Heureusement, Noya et lui restaient, malgré tout, des joueurs sérieux et ils mirent de côté le reste pendant les trois contre trois organisés dans l'après midi. Ils se retrouvèrent à plusieurs reprises dans la même équipe et parvinrent à mettre leurs différends de côté pour être plus efficaces. Ils fonctionnaient à deux. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas une difficulté à ce stade.

A un seul moment, Asahi se déconcentra et manqua une passe de Suga lorsqu'il fut frappé par un souvenir stupide. Il songea soudain à ce que lui avait dit Noya sur le fait qu'il connaissait ses fesses mieux que le terrain vu qu'il jouait derrière lui. Cette idée absurde le troubla un instant et parvint à le distraire du jeu. Quel idiot. Il s'excusa platement et songea qu'il avait finalement vraiment bien fait de rompre. Avec le temps, ces souvenirs s'estomperaient et il serait tout entier dévoué au jeu. Pas besoin de créer d'autres troubles et problèmes. Laisser quelqu'un venir trop près. Accepter l'intimité, c'était vraiment trop compliqué à gérer.

Ils se félicitèrent sur le terrain en bons coéquipiers mais l'entraînement achevé, Noya cessa aussitôt les amabilités et ne lui adressa pas un regard, pris dans une discussion « technique » à base d'onomatopées avec Hinata. Pas un sourire, pas un geste, rien. Asahi tâcha de se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait pas exiger ni espérer que ça redevienne comme avant.

Mais il se sentait vraiment seul pour le coup.

Il fit un bout de chemin avec Daichi et Suga qui parlèrent de choses et d'autres sans évoquer le sujet franchement. Seul Daichi y fit référence au moment de se séparer en lui assénant avec tranquillité :

« Fais pas la gueule pour Noya. Il fait ce qu'il peut mais n'importe qui serait déprimé à sa place.

\- Ça sert à rien de lui dire ça, répliqua Suga, il va culpabiliser et s'angoisser c'est contre productif.

\- Heu...

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Dai en posant paternellement la main sur l'épaule d'Asahi, c'est que tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de temps. C'est une bonne nature. Très facile à vivre une fois qu'on passe outre ses gesticulations et ses cris. »

Asahi hocha la tête. Daichi ne s'y trompa pas. Il fallut à peine trois jours à Nishinoya pour redevenir aussi sympathique et chaleureux qu'avant. Bien sûr, il ne lui faisait plus autant de compliments et manifestait moins son admiration exagérée à son égard. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Au fond, même si ça lui faisait plaisir, ça avait toujours un peu embarrassé Asahi.

Il pensait que tout allait bien et que tout irait bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Et puis, un jour, Nishinoya le rejoignit sans un mot dans les douches alors que tout le monde était parti, se colla contre son dos, coinçant son propre sexe entre ses cuisses et commença à le branler par devant et Asahi se réveilla avec une érection du genre méchant comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis les débuts de sa libido.

Si ça n'avait été qu'une fois, il n'y aurait eu là qu'un embarras passager mais la nuit suivante Noya le plaqua à terre en plein milieu du terrain et deux jours plus tard, Asahi le suçait alors qu'il le fouettait en lui criant : « repends-toi ! Repends-toi! »

Au réveil, il se prit la tête entre les mains à défaut d'autre chose et songea qu'il avait peut-être un petit problème.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteur-rice-s éventuels** : Merci à Nimmylola et Twixanddonut pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser des reviews :) Désolée pour les souvenirs Twixanddonut mais du coup ça me fait aussi plaisir parce que ça veut dire que ça sonne vrai :) je me base pas mal sur du vécu aussi c'est extrêmement awkward d'être obligé de continuer à fréquenter un ex quotidiennement... mais bon évidemment cette situation ne va pas durer parce que cette fic est censée être feel good :)

Je me rends compte que j'ai une vraie passion pour les expressions indésirables de libido réfrénée : érections inopinées et rêves érotiques bonjour. Je trouve ça touchant et amusant. (Ya aussi le fait que quand je parle cul et romance c'est toujours très crade... un peu comme si je ne m'autorisais à la niaiserie qu'en y ajoutant une couche de vomi et de croûtes de sperme)

Désolée de vous infliger ces réflexions... il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre alors je m'autoanalyse. A la semaine prochaine, promis, mon blabla de fin de chapitre sera plus pipou !


	8. De la difficulté de recommencer

Nishinoya était en bonne voie sur le chemin de la raison. N'en déplaise aux histoires de vestiaire comme quoi on ne peut pas se dominer, il s'avérait qu'avec un peu de volonté, il était possible de ne pas sauter sur quelqu'un dès qu'on le voyait.

Par contre, y penser tout le temps et espérer, c'était beaucoup plus dur à réfréner. Asahi était encore dans le top cinq des choses qui occupaient son esprit. Ça donnait à peu près ça : -Manger/-le Volley/-Asahi/-éviter les efforts inutiles en classe ou en corvées à la maison/-battre Tanaka à Xfight160. Noya essayait de la jouer cool. Il avait décidé que ce serait la meilleure solution et qu'en plus, ça lui donnerait l'air d'un mec classe. Ceci dit, même s'il restait sympa avec Asahi, il en était venu à tirer un plaisir pervers à le battre froid. Un instant, il se comportait comme d'habitude mais au lieu d'agir comme il l'aurait fait du temps où il cherchait à le séduire, avec un compliment, un regard, un sourire, une attitude, il se détournait soudain et rejoignait d'autres coéquipiers.

« En gros, tu fais ta pétasse, lui dit Tanaka quand ils en discutèrent un soir qu'il était venu jouer chez lui. »

Ils n'en parlaient pas tous les jours. Même si Tanaka était curieux et intrusif, il avait mille autres sujets de conversation tout aussi importants à aborder. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient le sujet depuis la rupture. Noya avait dû mal cacher ses divagations mentales et Tanaka lui avait demandé où il en était avec Asahi.

« Mais du coup tu me rassures. Je me disais bien que t'avais pas renoncé si facilement. T'es un acharné.

\- Bah, si il veut pas, je peux pas le forcer, maugréa Noya.

\- Mais là, tu essaies de le choper non ? En faisant ta meuf.

\- Déjà, je fais pas ma meuf ! Faut arrêter. Je suis pas devenu une fille parce que j'aime Asahi. »

Tanaka se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ?

\- T'as bien dit que t'aimais Asahi ?

\- Et alors ? C'est pas une surprise, si ? Tu pensais quoi ? Que je voulais juste coucher avec lui ?

\- Oh mais j'en sais rien, moi ! T'es chiant.

\- C'est toi qui es chiant !

\- Ya de l'eau dans le gaz on dirait ! Qu'est-ce que Ryu a encore fait ? demanda la sœur de Tanaka en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

\- Grande sœur ! cria Noya avec adoration.

\- Prends pas son parti ! asséna Tanaka.

\- Je prends le parti de qui je veux. Quel est le souci ? J'ai cru entendre que ça impliquait des sentiments et là dedans, les filles s'y connaissent. Vide ton sac mon petit Yuu !

\- Mais depuis combien de temps tu nous écoutais ? s'énerva Tanaka.

\- Je ne vais pas répondre, ça va t'énerver, dit sa sœur avec un petit sourire. »

Elle s'assit à la table au centre de la chambre de Tanaka et y posa sa canette de bière sans s'embarrasser d'un sous-verre. Les Tanaka étaient plutôt négligents.

« C'est en rapport avec ta peine de cœur de l'autre fois ?

\- Ouais, lâcha Noya.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux et hors de question pour toi de renoncer. Je comprends ça. L'amour est un sentiment si noble.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu sors avec les mecs en fonction des sacs qu'ils peuvent t'offrir, persiffla Tanaka.

\- Mauvaise langue. J'attire juste les hommes de bon goût. Mais donc, mon petit Noya, est-ce que tu as dit à cette personne ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?

\- Bah elle le sait. Fin... c'est facile à deviner.

\- Sauf que tu le... la bats froid en ce moment, lui rappela Tanaka.

\- Oh ! C'est peut-être là le problème, dit la grande sœur avant d'avaler bruyamment une gorgée de bière.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Noya. »

Elle reposa sa canette et se pencha vers lui d'un air de conspiratrice :

« Tu sais, on doute toujours d'être aimé et peut-être qu'elle a encore des sentiments mais que ton attitude la décourage.

\- Ce serait complètement con, c'est pas moi qui ai rompu, maugréa Noya. »

Puis il songea que même si Asahi avait rompu, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Enfin, ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient non plus disons, qu'il ne l'appréciait plus.

Et puis, être « complètement con » Asahi savait faire.

« Tu devrais être plus entreprenant si tu veux la récupérer. Tenter des approches... Tiens, invite la à une de vos soirées films avec Ryu... Le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre la rassurera et puis, au bout d'un moment, Ryu s'éclipsera et BIM.

\- BIM ? firent Tanaka et Noya d'une même voix.

\- BIM tu l'embrasses et c'est reparti...

\- Faudrait pas non plus que ça aille plus loin si tout ça est censé se passer dans ma chambre, rappela Tanaka prudemment.

\- Tu crois qu'on forniquerait dans ta chambre ? s'écria Noya, on sait se tenir.

\- Bah attends, dans les vestiaires vous étiez chaud quand même.

\- T'as emmené ta copine dans les vestiaires, s'exclama la sœur de Tanaka. Mais tu m'étonnes qu'elle finisse par te plaquer. C'est dégoûtant. »

Elle se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir.

« Toute une éducation à refaire. »

Nishinoya soupira. D'un accord tacite avec Tanaka, il avait omis de mentionner le genre de son intérêt amoureux et il était fatiguant de parler d'Asako quand il ne pensait qu'à Asahi. Ceci dit, une révélation sur son attirance (alors qu'il n'était pas certain d'être gay gay) lui déplaisait tout autant. La sœur de Tanaka pouvait être encore plus intrusive que son frère ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

En tous cas, son idée de soirée film et BIM était plutôt intéressante. Comme ce ne serait pas lui qui inviterait, Noya n'osa pas réévoquer l'idée mais c'est son ami qui en reparla de lui-même.

« L'idéal pour avoir l'air innocent, dit Tanaka un peu plus tard alors qu'ils regardaient des vidéos de russes bourrés, ce serait d'inviter plusieurs membres de l'équipe. Peut-être juste les terminales et les premières.

\- Mais t'aurais assez de place chez toi ? Et puis, si on veut que BIM il faudra que tout le monde vire à un moment pour nous laisser seuls.

\- Ou alors, c'est vous qui virez et on vous envoie acheter des chips au konbini et BIM.

\- Ce sera vachement chelou.

\- Ce serait aussi chelou de vous laisser seuls quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis crache pas sur une main tendue mec. Je t'aide à serrer là. »

Noya hocha la tête. Effectivement, il devait admettre que Tanaka se comportait comme un véritable ami avec une ouverture d'esprit à laquelle il ne se serait pas attendu de sa part. Surtout qu'il lui avait caché cette histoire pendant quelques temps. Il l'aurait bien remercié pour son soutien mais c'était vraiment niais, alors à la place, il lui proposa une partie d'un jeu auquel Tanaka gagnait tout le temps. Il eut l'air d'apprécier l'attention.

Le lendemain, il était convenu de parler de la soirée aux première et terminales l'excuse pour exclure les secondes étant le manque de place (et puis, Tanaka promettait de les inviter à une autre soirée). Comme Tanaka se chargeait des invitations, Asahi n'eut pas l'air de se poser de question. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. Comme prévu, la situation avait l'air parfaitement innocente.

L'attitude d'Asahi l'était moins néanmoins. Plus que le regarder, il donnait l'impression de le mater. Noya en était presque certain. Il le fuyait du regard dès qu'il lui retournait l'attention mais Nishinoya avait la très nette impression qu'on l'observait en permanence. Sans parler de ses réactions. Il ne faisait rien pour le provoquer mais au moindre effleurement, Asahi sursautait et se mettait dans des états impossible gesticulait, bondissait, poussait des cris de petite fille.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose encore ? glissa Daichi à Noya pendant une pause.

\- J'ai rien fait j'y suis pour rien ! »

Dai le fixa un instant d'un air suspicieux puis grommela :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ? »

Noya aurait bien aimé le savoir aussi.

* * *

Asahi n'avait jamais eu besoin de vraiment réprimer ses désirs. Il en éprouvait... parfois... Ça arrivait. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se branler en pensant à quelqu'un (ça l'aurait fait trop culpabiliser) ni à désirer des gens ou à avoir des envies subites à des moments inappropriés. Dès le début, il avait su se contrôler ou plutôt, il n'avait pas eu à le faire. Il avait bien eu un peu de mal à gérer quelques érections inopinées mais elles passaient comme des averses en général. Il suffisait de penser à sa grande-tante. Ça ne durait pas.

Et puis, il y avait eu Noya et depuis, il s'était comme déréglé. Son calme mécanisme en latence était devenu plus imprévisible. Il désirait à tout bout de champ pour un rien et une seule personne en continu. C'était tellement exténuant. Même dans son sommeil il n'était plus tranquille. Noya le hantait pour ainsi dire... et dans des situations de plus en plus bizarres. Ils avaient récemment ésotériquement conclu dans le tambour d'une machine à laver (de là à savoir si c'était possible dans la vraie vie...)

Et plus il voyait Noya et plus il était nerveux et, à sa mortifiante consternation, ça commençait à se voir. Le moindre contact avec le libero le déconcentrait il fallait dire et il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de divaguer quand il était en repos. Bien malgré lui et alors qu'il se faisait violence pour garder les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, ils revenaient inlassablement vers Nishinoya. Il pensait à ses lèvres, à son étreinte de fer, à son ventre ferme mais doux et chaud, à ses fesses...

Il se serait donné des gifles.

Après l'entraînement ce jour-là, alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement chez lui, il entendit le bruit d'un pas léger derrière lui. Il eut le vague espoir que ce soit Noya et cacha mal sa déception en reconnaissant Yachi.

« Pardon Azumane, dit-elle (elle était une des seules à l'appeler par son nom de famille, elle était si respectueuse), est-ce que tu aurais une minute à m'accorder... Je voudrai m'entretenir avec toi d'un sujet délicat. Mais si tu ne veux pas, pas de problème. Je ferai comme si de rien n'était et voilà... lalala... »

Asahi sourit d'un air crispé. Elle lui transmettait son anxiété. Mais il accepta de parler avec elle, ne trouvant aucune raison valable de rejeter sa demande. Elle l'invita cérémonieusement à s'asseoir avec elle dans l'herbe. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et sortit un carnet de notes. Après une longue inspiration et de nouvelles excuses en prévision de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle commença :

« En tant que manager, enfin manager en second... il est également de mon devoir de veiller à ce que les relations entre joueurs se passent bien et il se trouve que... j'ai noté quelques difficultés apparentes entre toi et Nishinoya. Dis moi si je me trompe... j'ai aussi entendu d'autres joueurs en discuter même si je n'aurai pas dû je suis vraiment désolée mais, tu sembles avoir du mal à le supporter et réciproquement. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. Enfin... je ne suis pas... voilà. Or, vous êtes coéquipier et une bonne entente est primordiale au sein de l'équipe ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire qu'en penses-tu ? »

Asahi ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il culpabilisait d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur lui et Nishinoya alors qu'il aurait souhaité l'inverse. Surtout, si même Yachi, une fille qui semblait plutôt timide, osait venir lui parler. Ça en disait long.

« Je donne l'impression de détester Noya ? hésita-t-il en triturant les cheveux de sa nuque avec embarras.

\- Heu... enfin... je veux dire... C'est... Pardon je n'avais pas à t'en faire le reproche alors que ce n'est qu'une impression et...

\- Je ne déteste pas du tout Noya en tous cas, dit Asahi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ce serait... ce serait même plutôt le contraire.

\- Le contraire ? hésita Yachi. »

Asahi se figea. Il en avait trop dit.

« C'est... je l'aime bien. Voilà.

\- Ah. D'accord. Très bien. Je suis rassurée et contente alors. Pas de problème. Je me faisais des idées et c'est tout et désolée...

\- Tu ne te faisais pas d'idées non plus ! s'écria Asahi, ennuyé à l'idée qu'elle culpabilise alors qu'elle avait vu juste, enfin... on a eu des petits soucis mais c'est réglé maintenant.

\- Oh... Très bien. C'est normal entre amis. Il y a des tensions parfois... c'est difficile de travailler en équipe mais... parfait si c'est réglé. Je suis contente. Bravo... »

Elle enchaîna encore les salamalecs une bonne minute avant de prendre congé, laissant Asahi plus fermement décidé que jamais à prouver qu'il n'y avait rien à part de la camaraderie entre Noya et lui. Rien et surtout pas des soucis.

Le lendemain soir, puisque le surlendemain était un jour de congé, Tanaka avait organisé une soirée nanards à laquelle il savait que Noya se trouverait. Asahi s'y rendit néanmoins tranquillement après être repassé chez lui se changer après l'entraînement. La sœur de Tanaka qu'il avait croisé en match, lui ouvrit la porte.

« C'est lui le dernier invité ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade après l'avoir à peine salué, mais vous n'êtes que des garçons en fait ?

\- Oui et alors, s'écria Tanaka qu'Asahi entendit descendre l'escalier quatre à quatre.

\- Mais je croyais que... »

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un long regard qu'Asahi ne comprit pas, puis Tanaka l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ses parents étaient absents mais sa sœur avait aussi invité une amie pour travailler et donc il fallait limiter les manifestations d'enthousiasme.

« Ceci dit, j'ai pris trois des pires Gamera, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

\- Gamera ? Mais j'aime bien Gamera.

\- Sérieux ? T'as quel âge ? »

Asahi ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il aimait sincèrement Gamera mais il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu gaffé. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et fut soulagé de retrouver ses coéquipiers Dai, Suga, Ennoshita, Narita et Kinoshita... et Noya évidemment qui lui sourit et lui fit aussitôt passer une canette quand il arriva. Asahi s'installa à côté de Suga et se détendit peu à peu en écoutant les autres ruiner peu à peu son enfance devant le film, le démolissant à coup de sarcasmes ce qui, il devait l'admettre, était tout de même plutôt amusant. Noya était moins féroce que les autres. Il paraissait même un peu distrait et on lui en fit la remarque ce à quoi il répondit évasivement. Ennoshita lui demanda si c'était sa copine et Asahi se rappela que pour certains, il s'appelait encore « Asako » et était... c'était quoi déjà l'histoire ? Une couguar ?

Au milieu du deuxième film, Noya partit aux toilettes et quand il revint, il s'assit à côté d'Asahi qui était le plus proche de la porte. Il se pencha bientôt contre lui pour mieux voir le film, collant son bras au sien. Asahi se crispa. Trop près. Bien trop près. Il arrêta de respirer un temps, puis recommença bien trop lentement. Il paniquait carrément. Et puis, Noya commença à doucement effleurer son bras avant de venir poser sa petite main sur la sienne. Il caressa ses doigts avec douceur. Asahi était complètement concentré sur cet unique point de contact qui le rendait bizarrement heureux. Ce n'était pas un bonheur raisonné, plus un sentiment continu. Après un moment, il se détendit de nouveau et finit par attraper la petite main de Noya dans la sienne. Il s'interdisait de réfléchir et de toute façon, il aurait été bien incapable de le faire. Entre Gamera et les commentaires des autres, impossible de se prendre la tête. Il sentit Noya se raidir face à sa réaction inattendue puis se calmer aussitôt et appuyer son visage contre son épaule qu'il embrassa en silence à travers son T-shirt. Asahi avait l'impression qu'ils scellaient là un accord silencieux.

A la fin du film, alors qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre, il ne s'étonna même pas de se retrouver dépêché par Tanaka pour aller chercher d'autres boissons au konbini du coin de la rue avec Noya. Il faisait nuit. Ils firent le trajet de l'aller en silence, à se heurter doucement des épaules. Leurs mains s'effleuraient parfois mais ils ne se saisissaient pas encore. Le cœur d'Asahi battait à tout rompre. C'était idiot. Ce n'était que Noya. Ils avaient même déjà fait des trucs mais il avait l'impression d'autre chose, d'un coup.

« Je suis désolé, je dois t'avouer un truc, dit Nishinoya au retour, c'était un peu un guet-apens, en fait, cette soirée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour créer une opportunité... enfin... c'était pour te voir.

\- Mais tu me vois tous les jours, s'étonna Asahi.

\- Non mais dans un autre contexte ! C'est une technique classique. Non ?

\- Je sais pas, murmura Asahi. »

Ils marchaient plus lentement, étirant au maximum leur solitude, évitant la lumière des réverbères pour se sentir plus qu'ils ne se voyaient. Noya s'arrêta finalement et Asahi l'imita.

« Enfin, hésita Noya, tout ça pour te dire que j'aimerai bien qu'on réessaie tous les deux. Parce que je t'aime. »

Asahi avait l'impression que son cerveau était entièrement blanc. Il n'arrivait pas former une pensée cohérente. Il n'arrivait pas à articuler une parole. Noya détourna son regard qu'il avait gardé fixé sur lui.

« Je sais pas si tu le savais mais comme ça c'est clair, ajouta-t-il abruptement.

\- Je savais pas, dit Asahi.

\- Et... ça change quelque chose ? demanda Noya.

\- Je sais pas, répéta Asahi. »

Il se serait donné des gifles.

« Mais je crois que moi aussi, en fait, hésita-t-il. »

Noya tourna son visage vers le sien. Ses yeux captaient le peu de lumière en fragment brillants. Il fit un pas vers lui.

« Enfin, ce que t'as dit... je crois que moi aussi, en fait, bégaya Asahi, j'y ai pas réfléchi en ces termes et tu es tellement... différent de moi... c'est pas très rationnel mais je... »

Noya serra sa taille entre ses bras et leva son visage vers lui. Il avait l'air vraiment très sérieux.

« Embrasse moi maintenant, dit-il. »

Asahi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

 **Note aux lecte-rice-ur-s** : (j'écris ce truc de plus en plus cheloutement) merci à nimmylola et au Guest dont le désir d'un bon gros lemon (eheh) attendra les deux prochains chapitres. meheh... ehehe... *_*

D'ailleurs j'ai fini la rédaction de cette fic qui fait 69 pages... coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas ? (Sérieusement j'ai pas fait exprès mais ça m'a fait rire).

Mais j'ai dit que cette note serait pipoute la semaine dernière alors soyons pipou ! Asanoya m'inspire tellement de fluff en grandes quantités... J'ai très envie d'écrire un genre de suite à cette fic après un peu orientée domestic... No shame ! (Après faudrait que je reprenne ma fic SNK mais Asanoya est tellement plus light et moins exigeant à écrire et vu mon emploi du temps... fin je verrai).

Sinon pour repartir sur le Japon et ses bizarreries, je lis le manga mais je mate surtout l'anime et j'ai choisi les appellations les plus évidentes pour nos deux héros mais ça semble quand même bizarre que Noya soit appelé Noya par pas mal de gens (et donc subséquemment par son nom de famille) alors qu'Asahi est appelé par son prénom même par des kohai à ce que j'ai entendu (genre Yachi l'appelle Azumane mais je crois que tout le monde l'appelle Asahi ? Je me gourre ? C'est peut-être juste les sous-titres ?) En fait, ça fait sens quand tu connais leurs caractères respectifs et ça leur va bien mais ça m'a un peu questionnée. Si j'écrivais un Yaoi cliché, au bout d'un moment Noya demanderait à Asahi de l'appeler par son prénom Yuu et ça leur ferait bizarre et ils rougiraient.

Mais mon headcanon c'est qu'Asahi ne rougit pas de façon visible parce qu'il a la peau plus mate alors ce beau projet tombe à l'eau. D'ailleurs je me prends souvent la tête bêtement en écrivant qu'Asahi rougit et en me rappelant que c'est pas possible.

Cette note n'a ni queue ni tête... mais les prochains chapitres auront des queues... et des têtes (voire des queues dans des têtes) promis :)

(c'était l'annonce de lemon la moins sexy du monde, bonsoir).


	9. De la difficulté d'être silencieux

Après une soirée passée tant bien que mal à faire comme si de rien n'était (même si ni Tanaka, ni Suga ni Dai ne devaient être dupes... Ennoshita aussi avait dû griller quelque chose d'ailleurs vu les petits regards furtifs qu'il leur lançait parfois) Noya avait invité Asahi chez lui et comme il se faisait tard il avait été décidé qu'il resterait dormir. Asahi avait prévenu ses parents qui ne se faisait généralement pas de souci pour lui le sachant trop grand pour risquer de se faire embêter et trop peureux pour se fourrer dans le pétrin, par contre, comme ça dormait à poing fermé chez Noya, on ne se rendrait compte de la présence d'un invité que le lendemain.

« Il ne faudra pas faire de bruit, dit Noya alors qu'ils ôtaient leurs chaussures dans l'entrée en tanguant, s'appuyant tour à tour contre les murs ou contre l'autre, à la recherche perpétuelle d'un contact ténu.

\- C'est pas moi qui fais le plus de bruit je crois, fit Asahi en lui pinçant le nez ce à quoi Noya répondit par un petit coup de tête.

\- Tu t'es pas entendu mec. »

Asahi parut embarrassé. Noya s'en voulut aussitôt et embrassa sa main pour s'excuser. Il la prit ensuite dans la sienne et le dirigea à tâtons dans l'obscurité vers sa chambre. Même s'il l'entendait respirer derrière lui et sentait la moiteur de sa paume, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits regards de temps à autre. Il avait encore peur qu'il s'échappe. Comme s'il avait deviné de quoi il en retournait et avait cherché à le rassurer, ce fut Asahi qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser une fois qu'ils eurent fait coulisser la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. Il était dos au mur et s'était laissé glisser jusqu'à être à son niveau. Il avait les mains posées sur ses hanches. Elles étaient si grandes ses mains, si chaudes... et si fébriles et hésitantes là malgré toute l'intensité que Noya tentait d'insuffler à son baiser.

« Noya, murmura Asahi, est-ce qu'on peut parler un peu ? »

Nishinoya leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour allumer la lumière. Asahi allait enlever ses mains mais il les attrapa, les reposa à leur place et même un peu plus bas, puis croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard irrité.

« Tu as déjà changé d'avis ?

\- Sur quoi ? Tu parles comme si quelque chose avait déjà été décidé entre nous mais je suis dans le flou, tu sais, dit Asahi manifestement aussi irrité que lui ce qui surprit Noya, tu as toujours l'air de savoir où tu vas toi. Tu es malin. Moi si on ne m'explique pas je ne comprends pas grand chose à ces choses là.

\- D'accord, fit Noya d'un ton plus doux, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie que tu rompes encore.

\- C'était une rupture la dernière fois ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- C'est juste que le mot paraît tellement fort.

\- Parce que ça l'est, maugréa Noya, bon, dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux savoir ce que ça implique d'être avec toi, lâcha Asahi après une inspiration, je sais que tu dois pas aimer te prendre la tête avec des règles mais j'en ai besoin... sinon je panique. »

Noya haussa les sourcils mais avec le regard anxieux d'Asahi fixé sur lui, cette irritation se changea très vite en attendrissement. Il avait vraiment des yeux adorables. C'était peut-être bizarre de trouver des yeux adorables mais les siens l'étaient.

« Bon, si tu veux des règles les voilà, dit Noya, de un, je veux pas que tu fasses des trucs avec d'autres gens... Je le ferai pas non plus.

\- Ça, ya pas de risque, dit Asahi avec un sourire.

\- Même si une fille mignonne et gentille te fait une déclaration ?

\- Ya pas de risque répéta Asahi.

\- Enfin... si ça arrive on en parle d'accord. La règle deux c'est ça : n'aies pas peur de me dire des trucs. En fait je préfère te partager avec une fille que te perdre donc si jamais on te fait une déclaration on en discute ok ? Même si t'es pas non plus obligé de tout me dire si tu veux pas. C'est cool... je suis en train de me prendre la tête comme toi pour pas t'effrayer là. Tu es contagieux. »

Asahi rit en embrassant Noya sur le front, puis la joue, puis le cou.

« Ça marche pour la règle deux.

\- Règle trois j'aimerai qu'on se voit hors entraînement et tous seuls au moins... une fois par semaine... sauf en cas de problème majeur.

\- Les examens comptent comme problème majeur ? Et les sessions d'entraînements intensifs ?

\- Ça marche mais dans ces cas là on prendra au moins le temps de s'embrasser si on se voit.

\- Pas en public ?

\- En cachette.

\- Ça ne nous réussit pas ce genre de choses, soupira Asahi, mais d'accord si ça n'implique pas la langue et le reste du corps.

\- Tu veux juste un bisou léger comme ça ? Mais tu imagines notre état de frustration ? grimaça Noya.

\- Et par rapport aux autres on fait quoi ? »

Les autres. Noya croisa de nouveau les bras.

« On leur dit si ils demandent. Sinon de toute façon on va pas s'afficher. Je suis pas une fille et t'es pas une fille...

\- D'accord.

\- Par contre tu peux mourir pour espérer m'embrasser sans que je touche au moins tes cheveux.

\- Je te laisserai pas le temps, chuchota Asahi.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu te crois capable de m'arrêter. J'ai de très bons réflexes.

\- Et moi je suis plus grand que toi. »

Il planta un baiser très furtif sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. C'était terriblement vexant. Et puis c'était quoi ces taquineries ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il devenait un peu trop confiant. Amusé par l'irritation qu'il provoquait chez Noya, Asahi réitéra une fois, deux fois... à la troisième, Noya se jeta sur lui et resta accroché à son torse jusqu'à le faire tomber par terre. Sans se soucier du fracas provoqué par la chute d'un Asahi plutôt pesant, Noya commença à l'assaillir de chatouilles et baisers mais Asahi qui, pour une fois, était plus alerte que lui, entendit avant Noya les pas dans l'escalier et se dégagea de son étreinte juste à temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Tu n'es pas resté dormir chez Ryu alors, s'étonna la mère de Noya en se figeant sur le seuil dans son pyjama à froufrou, j'aurai pensé. »

Elle était aussi imperturbable qu'à l'ordinaire, habituée qu'elle était à l'excentrique spontanéité de sa progéniture.

« Bonsoir Asahi, tu restes je présumes ? Les tatamis et les draps sont au rez-de-chaussée, Yuu, tu aurais dû les prendre avant de monter.

\- On avait un peu la flemme, lâcha Noya avec nonchalance, je pensais nous faire tenir à deux dans mon lit. »

Asahi blémit mais la mère de Noya ne se formalisait de rien et se contenta de jeter un regard circonspect au jeune homme :

« On peut en caser quatre comme toi dans ce lit Yuu, mais même un seul Asahi y tiendrait de justesse. Va chercher le tatami. Ne maltraite pas tes invités. Je compte sur toi. Sur ce bonne nuit et tâchez de faire moins de bruit. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, les laissant tous les deux. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« On va chercher les tatamis du coup ? hésita Asahi.

\- Que dalle, tu dors avec moi, dit Noya. »

Il entreprit aussitôt de déboucler sa ceinture et, après s'être débarrassé de son pantalon, se glissa sous sa couette avec délectation. Asahi paraissait hésiter.

« On dort juste si tu veux, dit Noya en tendant son bras vers lui. »

Asahi acquiesça et prit pudiquement soin d'éteindre la lumière avant d'enlever son pantalon qu'il plia soigneusement avant de le poser à terre. Il prit ensuite son temps pour soulever la couette juste pour s'asseoir sur un bout du matelas sans même rabattre ladite couette sur son corps. Noya dut le faire lui-même. Il dénoua doucement les cheveux d'Asahi (il avait remarqué lors de semaines d'entraînement qu'il préférait dormir les cheveux dénoués) puis passa un bras autour de sa taille et huma les mèches brunes répandues à sa hauteur sur l'oreiller. La position horizontale était d'un certain confort il fallait l'admettre. Asahi se laissa faire avec complaisance et posa même son bras sur celui de Noya, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

« On dort juste ? demanda-t-il. »

Noya hocha la tête même s'il l'aurait bien tripoté un peu plus avant de dormir. Il était bien comme ça. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Après quelques instants cependant, Asahi se tourna vers lui et ils se cherchèrent des lèvres dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était plus si pratique ainsi, Noya avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer avec la chaleur des draps mais en même temps il en avait vraiment envie et Asahi semblait se désinhiber dans son demi sommeil. Il commençait à mordre ses lèvres comme il aimait et le caressait de façon plus insistante. Ça dura un temps. Leurs respirations s'étaient emballées. Ils étaient moites et brûlants, les gorges sèches, fiévreux, trop fatigués pour aller plus loin, trop excités pour arrêter totalement. Finalement Noya y mit fin en se retournant de son côté. Il sentit aussitôt les bras d'Asahi entourer sa taille et son souffle dans sa nuque. C'était bien comme ça. Ils restèrent immobiles un temps, puis soudain, Asahi commença à embrasser et mordiller son cou, la respiration rauque. Noya eut l'impression que son désir explosait mais il n'avait conscience de tout cela que de façon trouble, vaporeuse. Il sentit qu'Asahi passait une main sous son T-shirt tout en léchant son oreille. Il caressait ses tétons du bout de ses grands doigts, sans y aller vraiment. Noya poussa un gémissement qu'il étouffa comme il put dans son oreiller. Asahi commença à tirer son caleçon et Noya l'aida à le descendre jusque ses chevilles. Il était humide à force, ça allait laisser des croûtes partout. Il n'y pensa pas longtemps quand il sentit Asahi le délaisser un moment pour enlever aussi son boxer. Il tourna son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser par dessus son épaule. C'était un baiser calamiteux, complètement hasardeux avec les dents qui cognent et les langues qui débordent à se gémir à se respirer l'un sur l'autre. Noya le cherchait des hanches et le sentait contre lui. Asahi embrassait son cou entre deux soupirs. Finalement, il l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena contre son torse pour se glisser entre ses cuisses juste contre ses couilles. Il commença un mouvement de va et viens en gémissant. Sa teub était gluante et moite et glissait sans trop de peine à ce stade. Noya serra les jambes. Ça avait l'air de lui plaire. C'était vraiment trop excitant de le sentir si pressé, si avide. Noya se tourna vers lui pour chercher à voir son expression. Asahi y vit manifestement un reproche car il le prit en main en guise de réponse et commença à le branler en rythme avec ses mouvements. Sa grande main était moite et glissait aussi, l'autre était plaquée sur son ventre pour le maintenir et il continuait d'aller et venir entre ses cuisses, si dur, plus intensément encore. Noya n'avait plus aucun contrôle avec ce grand corps contre le sien. Il n'avait pas peur pourtant même si ce n'était pas le Asahi de d'habitude. Ça lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Il aurait voulu le toucher aussi mais il avait juste la force de s'agripper aux draps, aux oreillers qu'ils maintenaient contre son visage. Il allait étouffer. Il émergea et laissa échapper un cri

« Ah... Asahi ! »

Asahi plaqua sa grande main sur sa bouche et Noya gémit contre la paume. Il avait envie de jouir mais plus rien ne le tenait. Asahi accélérait et poussa une série de cris rauques vraiment... bien trop forts... et bien trop excitants.

C'était bien la peine de le faire taire mais Noya n'avait pas envie de se plaindre, il l'entendit alors haleter son nom, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

« Noya... nnhh c'est... c'est trop bon. »

Ça lui fit le coup habituel dans l'estomac et il réalisa qu'Asahi allait jouir. Il était à deux doigts. Et il trouvait ça très sexy qu'on l'appelle ainsi à un moment pareil. Noya descendit sa main pour se caresser lui-même. Asahi avait libéré sa bouche alors il s'entendit dire son nom aussi, à plusieurs reprises, en criant presque d'une voix qu'il ne s'était jamais entendue.

« Asahi... Asahi... »

C'était trop, il éjacula dans un spasme silencieux et resta immobile, pantelant. Asahi haletait et criait. Après quelques instants, il sentit son grand corps se crisper contre lui, trembler puis se relâcher. Ça coulait entre ses cuisses mais Noya s'endormit aussi sec sans penser au tapage qu'ils venaient de faire ni à ce qui allait mariner entre leurs deux corps.

* * *

« Asahi... Asahi ! »

Il poussa un grognement sourd et crispa ses paupières avant de cacher carrément son visage derrière son bras. Des petites mains s'y arrimèrent et le dégagèrent doucement de son visage.

« Asahi... »

Il sentit des petits coups sur ses joues, puis sur son nez. Ca le grattait. Il fronça les naseaux et entendit un éclat de rire.

« Allez ! »

Il grogna et entrouvrit les yeux. Noya était penché au dessus de lui.

« Grosse bête, lui dit-il avec un sourire. »

Asahi répondit par un inintelligible grognement.

« T'es pas du matin hein ? »

S'il le savait pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne l'embêter ?

Peut-être parce qu'il était dans son lit... alors qu'il aurait dû dormir sur un tatami en bon invité. Ça lui revenait d'un coup. Il se redressa aussi sec et Noya tomba en arrière, Asahi parvint néanmoins à le rattraper par le bras avant qu'il ne bascule. Il s'était redressé et sentit une fraicheur inhabituelle entre ses jambes. Il ne portait que son T-shirt. Mais pourq... Non ! Tout lui revint et il se sentit saisi de panique. Il croisa alors le regard de Noya qui lui sourit d'un air entendu. Il tenait toujours son bras. Il le relâcha.

« Pa... pardon pour cette nuit, chuchota Asahi en tirant son T-shirt pour se cacher comme il pouvait, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris c'était vraiment pas bien... et on était sales... et il était tard et je t'ai empêché et... tes draps...

\- Justement, aide-moi à les enlever et ensuite je te passerai de quoi te laver.

\- Oh...OK...

\- Et fais pas cette tête, lui intima Noya en lui tendant son boxer, j'ai trouvé ça sexy.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Asahi en tâchant de l'enfiler sans laisser dépasser quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui. Tu t'es lâché un peu. C'était chaud. »

Chaud ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Noya lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de le pousser à descendre du lit pour l'aider avec les draps. Asahi grimaça. C'était... parfaitement répugnant et parfaitement au centre. Il remarqua aussi que ça avait collé le duvet des cuisses de Noya en étranges amas. Il n'avait donc pas encore pris sa douche non plus.

Noya mit les draps en boule et les tassa dans un angle de sa chambre. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son matelas avec un soupir.

« J'aurai bien dormi un peu plus. Tu m'as un peu tué hier.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Asahi en s'agenouillant à son chevet.

\- Tu m'as tué dans le bon sens, lui assura Noya en prenant appui sur ses coudes. »

Asahi détailla son visage. Noya avait vraiment de jolis yeux en amande. Il lui sourit largement, les réduisant à deux fentes. C'était vraiment mignon.

« Allez, filons à la douche.

\- Fil... ons ?

\- Au point où on en est... fit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Asahi hocha la tête néanmoins hésitant. Et sa mère dans tout ça ? Nishinoya semblait ne pas y penser mais Asahi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Il n'osait pas faire part de ses soupçons à Noya, ça leur aurait donné plus de poids et il avait tout sauf envie de les voir vérifiés. Qu'en penserait-elle si elle savait ?

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse car sur le chemin de la salle de bain, alors qu'ils portaient tous deux les draps pour les mettre avec le linge sale, la mère de Noya les intercepta avec un sourire affable. Asahi se félicita d'avoir insisté pour que lui et Noya remettent leurs jeans, même si ça signifiait avoir le tissu frottant contre ses jambes où s'était solidifié un certain fluide.

« Bonjour ? Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à Asahi qui put juste hocher la tête sous son regard inquisiteur, Yuu, il faut que je te parle, reprit-elle, viens avec moi au salon pendant que ton invité se douche. »

Nishinoya ne comprit pas tout de suite mais Asahi, lui, réalisa aussitôt ce dont il s'agissait. Il s'inquiéta, puis réalisa qu'au moins, elle le laissait se doucher avant de le mettre dehors ce qui était fort charitable de sa part. Cette femme était véritablement admirable. Il se sépara donc de Noya à regret et se doucha seul, frottant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait ses cuisses et son entrejambe jusqu'à les faire rougir. Alors qu'il se rhabillait, Noya entra dans la pièce et referma la porte contre laquelle il resta appuyé à l'observer. Asahi était embarrassé mais il n'osait pas lui demander de partir alors il se dépêcha juste d'enfiler ses vêtements. Quand il eut achevé, Noya prit appui sur ses épaules et sauta pour déposer un baiser fugace sur sa joue :

« Ma mère a fait à manger en bas. Elle va vouloir te parler aussi du coup. Bon courage. Moi je me douche. »

Et il ôta ses vêtements sans plus de cérémonie ce qui chassa séant le pauvre Asahi hors de la salle de bain. Il avait déjà touché le corps de Noya dans son entier... du moins la surface externe... mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour la nudité frontale. C'était très gênant. Après une hésitation, il finit par entreprendre de posément descendre l'escalier pour faire face à son destin. Qu'allait donc lui dire la mère de Noya ? Il le devinait sans peine : « qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? » « Comment osez-vous venir chez les gens, salir leurs draps et faire un bruit monstre à une heure si avancée de la nuit ? »« Un pervers homo n'a rien à faire dans ma maison, dehors ! »

Il méritait tout cela mais ça n'aurait rien d'agréable. Allez. Il allait falloir se comporter en homme pour une fois.

« Tu as fini, viens donc t'asseoir, lui dit la mère de Noya en lui désignant la table richement chargée, je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais le matin alors j'ai tout sorti. Sers-toi. »

Asahi accepta le riz, le toast, l'omelette, le poisson, les légumes marinés, les céréales, le thé et plus encore. Il n'osait pas dire non et ça amusait manifestement beaucoup madame Nishinoya de le laisser se noyer sous cette pluie de nourriture. Finalement, elle se lassa de ce petit jeu et fit une pause pour se resservir de café avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, l'observant avec la même franchise déplacée que son fils. Asahi suait à grosses gouttes.

« Tu sais, Ryu aussi fait un sacré tapage quand il vient mais ce n'est pas le même genre de bruit, lui dit-elle finalement avec une expression indéchiffrable. »

Asahi fit basculer son bol d'un coup de coude nerveux, se précipita pour le rattraper et cogna la table en se relevant ce qui fit sauter le paquet de céréale qui répandit son contenu en une pluie colorée et chocolatée. Il aurait tellement voulu disparaître. Au lieu de ça il couina une série d'excuse pathétique, restant à genoux par terre dans une position d'humilité. La mère de Nishinoya se leva et se pencha pour l'aider à réparer les dégâts. Il croisa brièvement son regard. Elle avait l'air de se retenir de rire.

« Pardon, répéta-t-il.

\- C'est bon, ça arrive, lui assura-t-elle. »

Le bol s'était cassé, elle amena une balayette et lui demanda de maintenir la pelle. Tout en nettoyant, elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tes parents sont au courant ?

\- Non, répondit Asahi qui avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça posera problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Elle lui reprit la pelle et alla la vider dans un sac poubelle, puis elle revint avec de l'essuie-tout pour la sauce répandue sur le sol.

« C'est à toi de voir si ça vaut le coup de leur dire ou non. Il y a des familles où on ne se dit pas tout. Tu es sérieux avec Yuu ou je me trompe ?

\- Je... enfin on est jeunes mais... je pense ? bégaya Asahi. »

Elle lui sourit :

« Ça vous regarde bien sûr mais fais attention à lui. Il ne sait pas être prudent et même s'il est résistant il se fait souvent très mal sans y prendre garde. »

Ça décrivait à la perfection son attitude sur le terrain. Asahi hocha la tête.

« Je sais. »

Ils reprirent place à table et elle recommença à siroter son café pendant qu'Asahi tentait très précautionneusement de manger. Après un moment, elle se figea et lui dit sans le regarder :

« Je sais bien qu'on est fougueux à cet âge-là mais faites-le quand je ne suis pas là s'il vous plait, les murs sont fins. En plus je travaille tard, ça vous facilite la tâche. »

Asahi enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteur-rice-s éventuels** : Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autant plus qu'ayant des bugs de connexion je squatte quelqu'un donc je vais pas m'attarder. merci au Guest pour sa review :P

Ceci a été qualifié par une bêta comme "le smut le plus excitant de la fic" je pense qu'il s'agit du seul smut excitant de la fic... encore que... Je ne fais pas du smut méga excitant je crois à cause de mon souci du réalisme et de mon amour du awkward. Mais je devrais pas vous dire ça, je devrais vous hyper pour le smut du chapitre final qui est... le plus long :3 (parce que j'aime quand ça dure... à cause des hésitations et empourprements d'un grand nigaud pudique)

A bientôt !


	10. De la difficulté de conclure

Il n'y eut pas de coming out grandiloquent, de larmes ou de harcèlement mais progressivement, la rumeur se répandit. Tout le monde n'était pas au courant bien sûr, loin de là, mais ceux qui fréquentaient Asahi et Nishinoya se passèrent le mot à mi-voix sans en faire part aux intéressés, trop discrets pour ça... Il n'y avait que Tanaka qui faisait des comptes rendus fréquents à Noya de ce qui se disait. Il avait failli taper des gars qui s'étaient moqués de son ami d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas dû et Noya culpabilisait d'autant plus qu'il le voyait moins souvent. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas s'afficher avec Asahi en journée mais qu'il le voyait quand même à l'entraînement, en mouvement, son corps exposé, sa frustration atteignait des sommets galactiques. Alors, chaque soir, après l'entraînement, il rejoignait Asahi et lui proposait de rentrer avec lui ce qui signifiait en réalité passer chez lui et s'embrasser dans la chambre. Il ne trainait plus trop avec Tanaka.

Celui-ci ne se plaignait pas. Noya se demandait s'il devait s'excuser mais au fond, il réalisait que ça ne servait à rien et que Tanaka le comprenait. On avait beau les prendre tous les deux pour des crétins immatures, Noya trouvait parfois qu'ils se comportaient de façon bien plus adultes que d'autres.

Avec Asahi, ils sentaient vaguement quelques regards les suivre quand ils se trouvaient tous deux en public mais ça n'arrivait pas si souvent... pas les regards, de se retrouver en public. Sans doute parce que ça rendait Asahi nerveux et puis, Noya avait appris à se contenter de ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'intimité. Rien de sexuel depuis la dernière fois mais ils développaient une intimité tendre, une échappatoire, un cocon... C'était très niais parce que c'était Asahi. Si Noya s'était écouté ils auraient passé leur temps à faire des trucs mais bon. C'était agréable. Ça valait le coup d'être regardé de travers par quelques idiots. Sa mère lui avait dit que ce serait dur quand ils en avaient discuté :

« Est-ce que tu es homosexuel ? lui avait-elle demandé posément après lui avoir reproché le bruit et suggéré l'usage de capotes.

\- Je sais pas mais j'aime Asahi, avait répondu Noya avec franchise. »

Sa mère et lui étaient plutôt francs l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient le même genre d'humour aussi, ça aidait à faire passer ces moments-là.

« D'accord. Vous êtes jeunes et il n'y a pas de quoi tirer des plans sur la comète mais je vais être franche avec toi, avait-elle soupiré, si ça dure entre vous ou si tu continues à aimer des garçons, ce sera vraiment compliqué. Tu saisis ? Je ne pourrai pas en parler à tes grands-parents, tu ne pourras pas le dire au travail...

\- Les gars de l'équipe le savent et ils s'en fichent, avait argué Noya qui n'avait pas envie de penser à ça.

\- Tu as de la chance...

\- C'est eux qui ont de la chance de m'avoir. »

Elle avait souri et hoché la tête.

« C'est vrai mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, avait soupiré Noya, mais j'ai pas envie de penser à ça. »

Elle avait tenté de dégager les cheveux de son front mais il s'était écarté. Il n'était plus un enfant.

« Que ce soit un garçon c'est pas le seul problème tu sais ! C'est même pas le problème. Il flippe pour rien et si j'assurais pas ses arrières... Enfin...

\- S'il t'ennuie à ce point qu'est-ce qu'il t'apporte ce garçon ? A part qu'il est vraiment bien de sa personne ce dont il a l'air parfaitement inconscient.

\- Tu veux que je rompe avec lui ?

\- Non. Tu fais ce que tu veux Yuu, ça te regarde. Mais permets-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Je ne te le permets pas ! Ça m'énerve que tu t'inquiètes !

\- Je le ferai quand même chéri. Mais tu as parfaitement le droit d'être énervé contre moi à ce sujet. »

Qu'elle était irritante avec ce calme parfait, toujours... Noya l'avait néanmoins laissé passer sa main dans ses cheveux cette fois.

« Il en vaut la peine tu sais, avait dit Noya quand il avait entendu l'eau de la douche s'arrêter de couler ce qui indiquait qu'Asahi avait fini, il est vraiment bon sur le terrain... tellement fort. Et même s'il se laisse submerger et que c'est un lâcheur, il est vraiment gentil...

\- C'est ce qu'on dit des idiots.

\- Il a de meilleures notes que moi !

\- Ce qui ne veut rien dire. Envoie-le moi, je vais lui faire passer un entretien. »

Noya ne savait pas ce que sa mère avait dit à Asahi mais ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle ne trouvait rien à redire au fait qu'il vienne chez lui chaque soir après l'entraînement. C'était suffisant.

Pour ce qui était de leur relation, personne ne leur en parla en face jusqu'à ce que la rumeur parvienne aux oreilles d'un être encore plus bruyant et énergique que Noya (ça existait) Shoyo Hinata en personne. Et comme il ne faisait jamais un pas sans Kageyama, ce dernier découvrit la situation avec lui (des bavardages de vestiaires sûrement) et l'accompagna, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, pour tirer les choses au clair avec le libero de l'équipe. Quand ils se présentèrent à Noya, ils étaient aussi flanqués de Yachi qui paraissait complètement mortifiée. Il les entendit discuter à la porte de sa classe alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui-même à sortir pour s'acheter un truc à manger.

« Mais enfin ça les regarde, on ne devrait pas s'immiscer comme ça dans leur intimité, disait Yachi.

\- Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! S'écria Hinata, tout le monde en parle mais je n'y croirai pas tant qu'il ne me l'aura pas dit en face.

\- Mais il n'a pas à te répondre. C'est privé... Tu vas juste le plonger dans l'embarras. Kageyama !

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis-lui, toi, que c'est le meilleur moyen pour se brouiller avec Nishinoya !

\- Je suis pas sa mère il fait bien ce qu'il veut hors du terrain, grommela Kageyama.

\- Ca c'est parce que lui aussi il veut savoir, glissa Hinata à Yachi.

\- Pas du tout ! s'offusqua Kageyama sans pour autant y opposer de contre-argument crédible. »

Noya hésitait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et plus il tentait d'y réfléchir, moins il y voyait clair. Ca faisait juste une semaine qu'Asahi et lui s'étaient, disons, stabilisés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à ce que diraient les secondes de l'équipe qui n'avaient pas été mis au parfum par Ennoshita et ses doutes, Tanaka et son indiscrétion ou Sugawara et ses sermons. Yachi avait raison d'ailleurs. En quoi ça les regardait ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il soupira et alla se rasseoir à sa place, attendant la sonnerie ou qu'Hinata finisse par entrer dans la salle. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au devant d'une discussion. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son disciple penserait de la situation et il devait admettre que ça l'inquiétait un peu. Voilà qui était inhabituel. Il était plutôt du genre à se ficher du regard des autres et il le vivait très bien. Seulement, à force de s'inquiéter dudit regard parce qu'il savait qu'il mettait Asahi mal à l'aise, il avait fini par se faire contaminer par son anxiété.

Non... il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Ce n'était pas ça le problème en vérité. Le problème c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de décevoir son disciple et il était presque sûr que son attirance pour quelqu'un du même sexe risquait de produire cet effet.

C'était tellement compliqué. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retentit avant qu'Hinata ne puisse entrer dans la salle. Ca lui laissait un délai supplémentaire. A midi, il vérifia que la voie soit libre (pas de Shoya en vue) et se mit en quête d'une personne à qui parler. Tanaka n'était peut-être pas idéal. Sugawara serait certainement plus fiable pour ce genre de situation. Il se dirigea donc vers les classes des terminales. La première personne qu'il croisa se trouva cependant être Asahi.

C'était loin d'être idéal. S'il lui faisait part de ce qui le tracassait, ça le paniquerait certainement encore plus que lui et Noya ne tenait pas à paniquer Asahi. Même si ce dernier montrait de plus en plus de bonne volonté dans leur relation, Noya craignait encore qu'il ne lui file entre les doigts. Il détestait la situation d'incertitude dans laquelle il était plongé pour sa part mais contrairement à Asahi, il savait gérer son stress et il aimait les défis.

Bon, il ne lui parlerait pas d'Hinata... mais il ne crachait pas sur une opportunité de passer un peu de temps avec le pointu de l'équipe...en toute innocence.

« Tu es libre ? lui demanda-t-il sans le saluer, on déjeune ensemble ?

\- Ah... heu... oui, bien sûr. »

Toujours ses balbutiements énervants mais Noya saisissait la subtile nuance de volonté dans le « bien sûr. » Il suivit Asahi qui allait chercher ses affaires dans sa salle de classe et l'attendit sur le pas de la porte, faisant fi des regards intrigués des autres élèves. Il y était habitué, aux regards. Des rumeurs avaient toujours circulé sur lui et Asahi, que ça concerne leur homosexualité ou leur implication dans des affaires de gangs.

Asahi le suivit en silence tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il faisait vraiment beau, autant s'installer dehors. Pas trop près du gymnase néanmoins, Hinata serait sans doute déjà là. Noya en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit Asahi le tirer par le bras sous la cage d'escalier. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle formait une sorte d'alcôve qui donnait un semblant d'intimité aux couples les plus aventureux de l'établissement. C'était souvent pris mais ils étaient manifestement les premiers sur le coup cette fois là. Noya n'y avait même pas réfléchi mais il n'eut pas à se forcer quand Asahi l'attira contre lui et l'étreignit avec fougue.

« Tu m'as attiré dans un guet-apens, murmura Noya en passant ses bras sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos.

\- Je pensais que c'était l'inverse, chuchota Asahi, je pensais que tu avais fait exprès de prendre ce trajet... enfin... »

Ils entrecoupèrent leurs paroles de baisers pressés. Noya savait apprécier ce genre d'initiative.

« Donc tu es au courant des endroits ou on fait ce genre de choses. T'es moins prude que t'en as l'air, fit Noya.

\- J'ai déjà eu... des copines, fin tu sais... je disais oui comme ça et après elles rompaient parce que... enfin fais pas cette tête.

\- J'oublie toujours que je ne suis pas le seul à voir que tu es beau, maugréa Noya, mais attends, tu m'avais dit que t'avais jamais embrassé personne avant moi.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec tes copines ?

\- Je... c'est... »

Asahi grimaça mais Noya ne le lâcha pas du regard. Finalement, il admit :

« Elles s'attendaient à ce que je prenne l'initiative je crois et c'était extrêmement gênant parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille entreprenante ?

\- Elles ne cherchaient pas quelqu'un avec qui elles devraient être entreprenantes en sortant avec moi... je crois. »

C'est vrai qu'Asahi ne donnaient pas du tout l'impression de prime abord d'être le nigaud craintif qu'il se révélait en réalité. Noya était cependant très étonné qu'aucune fille ne lui ait sauté dessus et qu'il ait ainsi préservé son innocence labiale aussi longtemps. Pour sa part, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir. Asahi était la personne la plus attirante du monde.

C'était peut-être ça qui était le plus inquiétant en fait.

« Et quand tu disais qu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'une fille gentille et mignonne te fasse une déclaration... en fait c'est déjà arrivé, dit-il.

\- Bah... plus ou moins, mais quand est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque que ça arrive ?

\- Quand on a fixé les règles, expliqua Noya, je t'ai dit que je préférais que tu ne fasses pas de trucs avec d'autres gens... enfin... sans m'en parler... même si une fille mignonne et gentille te faisait une déclaration... tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque... Je pensais que... enfin c'est pas que je pense pas que ce soit possible que tu plaises mais...

\- T'as pas bien compris ce que j'ai dit je crois, dit Asahi avec un sourire.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de risque pour que je fasse des trucs avec d'autres gens parce que... »

Il avait pris son visage entre ses grandes mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils allèrent au bout de leur souffle.

« Parce que ? demanda Noya, haletant.

\- Parce que c'est toi que je préfère. »

Noya le fixa avec surprise et Asahi détourna les yeux en souriant d'un air embarrassé. C'était adorable. Il se jeta contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans les plis de sa chemise.

« Ça va ? demanda Asahi.

\- C'est beaucoup trop guimauve pour moi je vais vomir, fit Noya d'une voix étouffé.

\- Ça te gêne ? Excuse-moi ! Tu avais l'air inquiet alors je me suis dit que ça te rassurerait peut-être mais peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? Auquel cas excuse-moi.

\- Non... tu as été franc, c'est admirable ! Voilà un comportement digne d'un champion ! »

Il l'attira par le col pour un dernier baiser avant de ressortir de leur cachette. Il y avait du monde dans les escaliers à cette heure-ci et il croisa bien quelques regards perplexes ou irrités mais il n'en avait cure. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait pris Asahi par la main d'ailleurs mais ce dernier semblait beaucoup plus tendu que dans l'intimité de leur cachette alors il n'insista pas. Sa déclaration, c'était déjà plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Ils se déteignaient l'un sur l'autre. Asahi le rassurait maintenant après avoir passé son temps à fuir. Pile ce dont il avait besoin.

Il en aurait presque oublié le problème qui l'avait tourmenté plus tôt dans la matinée et qui revint le frapper de plein fouet sous la forme d'un Hinata bondissant au travers de leur route alors qu'ils cherchaient un coin d'herbe où s'installer.

« Maître Noya ! s'écria-t-il avec une déférence spontanée, j'ai une question.

\- Non il n'a pas de question ! s'écria Yachi qui lui courait après (il avait manifestement échappé à sa surveillance un bref instant et sa rapidité avait fait le reste)

\- Si il en a une ! hurla Kageyama qui le suivait, une brique de lait parfumé serrée dans le poing. »

Noya jeta un regard à Asahi qui observait Hinata d'un air incertain. Le petit jeune homme trépignait, vaguement hésitant.

« La question s'adresse aussi à toi en fait, dit Hinata en désignant Asahi.

\- Non ! beugla Yachi qui dut s'arrêter brutalement dans sa course, saisie par un violent point de côté. »

Kageyama, peu charitable, la dépassa à grande foulée et vint se poster à côté d'Hinata, l'air de rien. Hinata inspira :

« Vous deux, lança-t-il en les pointant du doigt, il paraît que vous sortez ensemble ! C'est vrai ? »

Avant que Nishinoya ait pu réfléchir à une réponse, Asahi avait très naturellement répondu :

« Oui. »

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers lui. Noya était submergé par la confusion. Comme ils semblaient en phase ces temps-ci, ce sentiment se transmit aussitôt à Asahi qui bafouilla des excuses :

« Ah pardon ! J'ai gaffé ! Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on disait la vérité si on nous demandait mais j'ai dû me tromper c'est pas ça ?

\- Si, c'est ça, articula Noya.

\- Donc, reprit Hinata, tu sors avec notre pointu...

\- Hunhun, fit Noya en hochant la tête avec anxiété. »

Le visage d'Hinata sembla s'illuminer, traversé par un sourire fulgurant.

« C'est trop classe ! s'écria-t-il.

Ah ouais ? Si Noya s'était attendu à ça. Asahi, les sourcils froncés et les yeux écarquillés, était encore plus perdu que lui. « Trop classe » ? Vraiment ?

« Tu sais ce que signifie « sortir avec quelqu'un » ? demanda Kageyama à Hinata dont la réaction le laissait manifestement aussi perplexe que ses aînés.

\- Évidemment que je sais ! rétorqua Hinata avec agacement, mais quand t'y réfléchis, ce sera très pratique sur le terrain parce que du coup, le fait que vous soyez ensemble... ça vous fera un genre de... synchronicitude...

\- Synchronicité, grimaça Yachi qui était enfin parvenue à leur niveau et reprenait péniblement son souffle, pliée en deux.

\- Ouais de synchronicité ! Un truc comme ça ! Et du coup vous jouerez de façon encore plus coordonnée.

\- Et d'où ça viendrait cette « synchronicité » ? demanda Kageyama, guère convaincu.

\- Tu veux que Yachi te fasse un dessin ? demanda Hinata, tu sais pourtant ce que ça veut dire « sortir ensemble ». »

Yachi et Kageyama rougirent de concert. Hinata ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Oh ! Mais faut surtout pas que vous vous disputiez ! reprit-il, ceci dit, même si vous ne sortiez pas ensemble faudrait pas... à cause de l'équipe...

\- Exact, renchérit Kageyama en hochant gravement la tête avant d'inspirer une gorgée de lait à la paille.

\- On va essayer, fit Noya, un peu rasséréné par l'attitude d'Hinata, je lui botterai les fesses s'il essaie encore de se défiler.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, assura Asahi. »

Il pouvait être vraiment classe quand il s'y mettait. Hinata souriait béatement face à lui et même Kageyama sembla un instant décontenancée par cette attitude étonnement ferme et digne de la part de leur pointu.

« Si je puis me permettre, vous allez vous mettre en retard à l'entraînement, dit alors Yachi, de fait... vous feriez bien de...

\- C'est vrai ! Il faut y aller ! Prem's ! s'écria Hinata qui se lança alors dans une course jusqu'au gymnase avec Kageyama. »

Yachi les suivit du regard, poussa un soupir las, puis se tourna vers Noya et Asahi et s'inclina respectueusement :

« Veuillez les excuser.

\- C'est pas ta faute, dit Asahi en se massant le cou d'un air embarrassé.

\- Ouais, pas de souci, renchérit Noya.

\- D'accord... bien je... du coup on se voit dans pas longtemps de toute façon. Tout de suite en fait... mais je vais vous laisser parce qu'il faut que je... vois Kiyoko pour... voilà. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Et elle s'empressa de filer à son tour en se tenant douloureusement la hanche, visiblement toujours en proie aux affres du point de côté. Elle semblait plus gênée qu'eux encore par la situation. Globalement, Noya avait l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien intégré le fait qu'Asahi et lui soient amoureux. Bon, c'était plutôt facile parce que c'était réciproque et que ce n'était qu'une seule personne. S'il s'était mis d'un coup à fantasmer sur toute son équipe, il se serait posé plus de question mais en l'occurrence ça allait. Son admiration s'était juste transformée en autre chose. Il n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Le souci ce n'était pas eux, en fait, c'était l'effet que ça faisait aux autres.

« Yachi avait l'air gêné, soupira Asahi.

\- C'était l'attitude d'Hinata qui l'embarrassait, pas nous, assura Noya sans en être certain pour autant.

\- Tu penses ? En tous cas, lui l'a bien pris.

\- Oui... j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir présenté mon nouveau partenaire à un fils issu d'un premier mariage, débita Noya, en gros... j'ai de la chance que ma progéniture soit si simple d'esprit...

\- Hein ? Tu m'avais caché la nature de vos liens ! Et qui est sa mère ? fit mine de s'indigner Asahi.

\- Kiyoko évidemment, répondit Noya, je me demande comment elle réagira, elle, si je lui dis pour nous. Elle fera mine d'y être indifférente mais elle est si pure et vertueuse qu'elle se réjouira intérieurement de mon bonheur...

\- Wow... tu vas loin, lâcha Asahi.

\- Faut pas m'encourager, répliqua Noya en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre. »

Asahi attrapa sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Noya se sentit aussitôt rougir. Ce qu'il se sentait prude avec lui. Asahi lâcha sa main et détourna les yeux mais Noya la reprit dans la sienne.

« On n'est qu'à quelques mètres du gymnase et ils savent déjà de toute façon, dit-il.

\- D'accord, dit Asahi. »

Il lui sourit et Noya eut très envie de l'embrasser mais il se retint. Il y avait quand même des limites à ne pas franchir. Hélas.

* * *

Asahi passait presque tous les jours chez Noya après l'entraînement. Il se disait que c'était parce que c'était le début et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore lassés l'un de l'autre. Il se disait que ça se calmerait vite et que de toute façon, les entraînements allaient s'intensifier, finir plus tard, les séparer. Il essayait de ne pas réfléchir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne plaisait à Noya que momentanément et que ça finirait par se tasser, par s'éteindre et cette idée le rendait un peu triste. Mais en même temps, toute sa vie aurait été plus simple sans ça.

Plus simple mais moins... moins échevelée avec le cœur qui battait. Mais en même temps, s'il n'y avait pas eu ça, ça ne lui aurait pas manqué. C'était compliqué et simple à la fois. Ensemble, ils ne faisaient pas grand chose. Ils regardaient des vidéos, s'affalaient l'un sur l'autre, se tripotaient, mangeaient, se touchaient encore, se touchaient tout le temps. En fait, à deux, ils étaient incapables de faire preuve de mesure et restaient toujours en vague contact même quand ils essayaient de travailler (tentatives jamais très glorieuses). Dos à dos, doigts à doigt, le visage contre l'épaule, la main sur la cuisse, le pied contre le mollet, la tête sur les genoux, les bras autour de la taille, le nez dans les cheveux... C'était effrayant de constater à quel point ils étaient incapable de se rassasier l'un de l'autre, de se satisfaire même pour un temps. Asahi se demandait s'il en aurait été autrement si le monde avait été plus ouvert au toucher et que les gens avaient été plus familiers les uns envers les autres d'une manière générale. Certainement, si ça avait été le cas alors ces contacts n'auraient pas revêtu ce caractère intime et presque... sacré.

Quand Asahi repartait, il y avait une vingtaine de faux départs. Malgré la présence de la mère de Noya à l'étage inférieur ils s'embrassaient encore et encore et s'étreignaient et Noya ne le lâchaient pas et quand il le lâchait c'était Asahi qui ne voulait plus. Et quand Asahi passait sous la fenêtre de Noya il lui faisait signe à la fenêtre et Asahi ne répondait pas vraiment mais ça le faisait sourire et il gardait cette tête là jusque chez lui.

Ses sœurs finirent par s'étonner de ses détours perpétuels avant de rentrer et lui demandèrent un jour s'il avait une copine mais il nia car il savait qu'elles lui demanderaient de l'amener à la maison. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'elles sachent. Il avait fait la liste des pour et des contres une vingtaine de fois dans sa tête et une fois en vrai avec Suga. Il préférait ne pas le dire. Pour le moment.

Au fond il savait que ça ne poserait pas de problème à ses sœurs. Il était moins sûr pour ses parents. Ils ne seraient certainement pas aussi tranquilles que la mère de Noya avec l'idée de voir leur fils avec un garçon. Son père dirait que c'était une phase et peut-être même qu'il se mettrait à raconter des anecdotes embarrassantes sur sa jeunesse. Il avait ça une fois alors qu'Asahi commençait à se tripoter, qu'une de ses sœurs l'avait surpris et avait mis le sujet sur le tapis à table. Après le repas, il avait pris son fils à part et ça avait été affreux.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il valait mieux ne pas troubler leurs tranquillités respectives et poursuivre paisiblement leurs vies dans l'ignorance réciproque de leurs vies sexuelles. Après tout, ce qu'avait entendu Asahi en passant devant la chambre parentale alors qu'il allait soulager sa vessie, c'était sûrement... le vent. De même, le garçon qu'il avait vu plonger de la fenêtre de ses sœurs alors que seule son aînée était à la maison, c'était sûrement... un camarade de révisions qui avait la phobie des escaliers.

Asahi vivait bien le déni. C'était une stratégie de défense comme une autre et parfois, il valait mieux l'adopter plutôt que de laisser s'accumuler les questionnements sans fin sur le reflet que lui renvoyaient les yeux des autres. Avec Noya, il s'enhardissait et s'oubliait parfois à un point inquiétant. Ce jour là, ils s'étaient pris la main en public. Bon, sur cent mètres à tout casser en se dirigeant vers des gens qui savaient pour eux et n'avaient pas de problème avec ça mais quand même. Il y avait eu des coups de coudes et des coups d'oeil parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas sûrs, des yeux au ciel (ça c'était Tsukishima), mais globalement, les réactions étaient restées discrètes. Malgré tout, ça avait un peu angoissé Asahi... bien malgré lui. Et sur le trajet qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à la maison de Noya, il était resté un peu distant.

Noya avait laissé ses affaires en tas au rez-de-chaussée. Sans laisser le temps à Asahi d'enlever ses chaussures, il avait filé comme une flèche à l'étage. Quand Asahi l'avait rejoint, il était affalé sur son lit, les yeux clos. Il s'était douché mais pas changé après l'entraînement, arguant que son uniforme scolaire avait beau être cool, il était bien trop chaud. Le soleil frappait ses jambes nues dont l'une pendait dans le vide. Son petit visage était à demi enfoui dans son oreiller, ses cheveux épars raidis par le gel mais déjà emmêlé par la sueur. Il entrouvrit en œil et tendit mollement la main vers Asahi pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Il s'exécuta et vint s'allonger contre lui. Son lit était étroit. Il faisait trop chaud pour être proches mais ça n'empêcha pas Noya de tendre les bras pour l'étreindre. Il aimait s'agripper. Asahi se laissa faire mais n'accentua pas le contact. Après la douche, le trajet avait suffit à le rendre moite et il n'avait pas envie de lui imposer ça. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Asahi allait commencer à s'endormir mais Noya se redressa alors et crapahuta au bout du lit pour attraper l'ordinateur portable qu'il « empruntait » toujours à sa mère quand elle ne l'emmenait pas au travail. Il revint s'installer à côté d'Asahi au bout du lit et l'alluma. Il avait déjà une série de fenêtres ouvertes. Asahi se pencha puis se recula, frappé par la surprise et l'horreur.

C'était du porno. Du porno avec des gens nus, hommes et hommes et hommes et femmes et hommes et hommes et hommes et hommes et femmes... et des détails de leur anatomie vu de bien trop près. Seigneur !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Noya. Avait-il voulu lui montrer ça ? Était-ce une erreur ? Il arborait un sourire tranquille et lui rendit son regard sans ciller.

« On n'a rien fait de cochon depuis la fois où tu es resté dormir et comme j'en ai envie j'ai décidé de me préparer et donc j'ai maté des trucs et je t'ai fait une sélection de scènes potentiellement intéressantes à imiter. Enfin si tu es partant et sinon on fera rien. C'est juste pour te préparer et pas tenter comme ça... et puis décrire le truc est pas toujours évident alors voilà un support visuel. Tu trouves ça chelou ? »

Oui. Oui ! C'était complètement chelou. Mais Noya avait dit tout ça très vite en se forçant à le regarder en face et Asahi savait que lorsqu'il était aussi intense, c'était pour cacher sa nervosité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que rien ne lui semblait plus embarrassant que la perspective de regarder ces vidéos que lui-même n'osait pas regarder chez lui avec ses sœurs et tout dans les parages et puis même, c'était tellement osé !

« Me laisse pas en plan, fit Noya, et si tu veux partir en courant j'ai la main sur ton calebute ça va tirer. »

Il avait littéralement la main dessus. Asahi éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Je... »

Il inspira un coup. Noya ne déviait pas du regard.

« Tu veux pas, lâcha-t-il finalement quand le silence devint trop lourd.

\- ...Je... n'ai pas très envie...

\- De faire des trucs ? s'inquiéta Noya.

\- Non non ! le corrigea aussitôt Asahi, je n'ai pas très envie de regarder. C'est tout. Je sais que c'est normal mais j'ai pas... j'ai pas envie... de regarder. Mais les trucs je veux... bien...

\- Tu me rassures. Vu que tu ne tentais plus rien avec moi à part de baisers je pensais que tu ne voulais plus faire de trucs avec moi.

\- J'ai envie... enfin... C'est parce que je... je sais pas comment dire... ça... et puis j'ai... »

Asahi inspira de nouveau et débita :

« Ça me fait un peu peur.

\- Tout te fait un peu peur, maugréa Noya.

\- Je sais excuse-moi. Je suis faible, soupira Asahi, je... en fait j'en ai envie presque tout le temps quand je suis avec toi mais j'ai peur de pas... assurer ? Je sais pas. De pas... heu... bander... ou pas assez... et de pas jouir et les fois où ça a marché c'était super mais c'était pas... ce sera pas systématique parce que je suis un peu nul... même avec toi... et qu'en plus je...

\- Mais tu as envie de moi ? Hein ? »

Sa main avait commencé à faire le tour de l'élastique de son boxer pour venir devant.

« Oui, geignit Asahi. »

Ça sembla plaire à Noya qui referma l'ordinateur qu'il mit de côté avant de se pencher vers Asahi pour l'embrasser, entrecoupant ses baisers de questions idiotes :

« Parce que je suis génial ?

\- Oui.

\- Et très beau ?

\- Oui...

\- Et très sexy ?

\- Oui...

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? »

Asahi grimaça et l'attira plus près de lui malgré leurs moiteurs respectives. Il commença à embrasser la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

« Je suis pas très doué pour la conversation, murmura-t-il.

\- T'es pas bon à grand ch... mmh... »

Quand le dents d'Asahi se refermèrent doucement sur sa peau, Noya se figea presque par réflexe, comme électrisé. Puis, il prit Asahi par les épaules pour l'écarter de son cou :

« On va faire des trucs là ? Hein ? Ma mère rentre tard.

\- D'accord. Mais heu... pas de porno s'il te plait.

\- C'est dommage. J'avais un super anulingus en HD. Mais comme tu veux. Oh ! Je sais ! Du coup on va faire un jeu.

\- Un jeu ?

\- Tu sais comme les chasses au trésor quand on est petit et on te dit « tu chauffes » ou « tu refroidis » suivant si tu t'approches ou non. Sauf que le but c'est de chercher tes « zones érogènes » et ce sera pas moi qui chauffe mais moi qui te chauffe. Ah ah ! C'est drôle ! J'ai pas fait exprès de faire cette blague.

\- J'ai rien compris, couina Asahi. »

Noya lui sourit :

« Ok bébé, en gros je te touche et tu me dis si ça te plait.

\- Bébé ?

\- Oui c'est très bizarre, je te le dirai plus jamais. Ça te dit ?

\- D'a... d'accord.

\- Tu es super, lui dit Noya les yeux fixés sur lui, si je fais des trucs qui te font rien c'est pas grave hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si ça te fait quelque chose c'est pas grave non plus. Ya rien de grave c'est un jeu. »

Asahi avala sa salive et se força à sourire. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à Noya, surtout après avoir refusé net le porno, mais être ainsi exposé, il n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaise.

Noya le poussa doucement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos et posa un temps la tête sur sa poitrine sans rien faire, le bras enserrant son buste. Asahi ne savait pas si le « jeu » avait commencé mais il hasarda un :

« Chaud... ? »

Noya éclata de rire et déposa un baiser léger dans son cou avant de se diriger posément à l'autre extrémité du lit. Les jambes d'Asahi allaient jusqu'au bout. Noya s'assit sur les talons et souleva le mollet d'Asahi qu'il plaça en travers de ses jambes. Puis il commença posément à lui caresser le... pied ? C'était pas une « zone érogène » ça ! Il n'y avait rien de moins érotique qu'un pied. Surtout ceux d'Asahi qui à force de courir et sauter tous les jours étaient... des épaves de pieds. Si Noya voulait toucher toutes les parties de son corps, il allait à coup sûr lui créer de nouveaux complexes.

« Heu...

\- Attends un peu avant de me dire chaud ou froid, fit Noya, je tâtonne encore.

\- Oui... mais juste si tu veux toucher ma... heu... après... tu pourras t'essuyer entre temps parce que... fin je sais pas si c'est très hygiénique... et... mes pieds sont horribles hein ? Je suis sûr que mes pieds sont horribles... »

Noya s'avança à quatre pattes et s'immobilisa juste au dessus du visage d'Asahi.

« Bon alors tu n'es plus autorisé à dire quoi que ce soit à part « chaud » et « froid »... non, même ça tu n'as plus le droit de le dire. Tu restes silencieux quand c'est froid et je n'insiste pas ou alors tu me refais le genre de cris que t'avais fait l'autre fois et qui étaient très chauds.

\- Des cris ?

\- Nnhh... Noya... c'est trop bon ! Ah !

\- Ahh ! Tais-toi ! C'est super gênant !

\- Toi tais-toi ! »

Asahi ferma la bouche et le fixa avec anxiété. Noya lui sourit et embrassa ses lèvres. Il repartit à l'extrémité du lit et reprit position. Asahi soupira et ferma les yeux pour tâcher de se détendre. Il avait vécu des situations bien pires que celles-ci... Sa discussion avec la mère de Noya tiens par exemple ! Dans le genre on pouvait difficilement faire plus embarrassant. Si ! Sa discussion avec son père. Ca ça avait été encore pire. Il lui avait raconté qu'il s'était masturbé dans une chaussette dans sa prime jeunesse... Oh mon dieu c'était la chose la plus horrifiante qu'on puisse imaginer... C'était...

C'était plutôt sympa ce que Noya lui faisait aux pieds en fait. Il n'aurait pas pensé être sensible à cet endroit. Ca chatouillait un peu au début mais il appuyait franchement aux bons endroits. De là à dire que c'était une zone érogène... ? Asahi laissa échapper un soupir de contentement néanmoins. Noya lui sourit.

« J'ai vu un porn où une meuf se faisait sucer les orteils. J'essaierai ça un jour mais là t'as l'air de te sentir dégueu même si honnêtement tes pieds sont cool ça me dérangerait pas s'il ne s'agissait que de moi. Toi au moins tu coupes tes ongles. Tanaka pourrait tuer quelqu'un à l'orteil ! »

Asahi n'avait pas le droit de parler mais ce qu'il pensait de ce que lui disait Noya se lisait sur son visage. Noya éclata de rire.

« Tu es mignon, lui dit-il. »

Il fit remonter ses mains vers les mollets d'Asahi qu'il caressa de la même façon. Après l'entraînement Asahi devait admettre que c'était vraiment très agréable d'être ainsi massé et délassé. Nouveau soupir presque malgré lui. Noya remonta vers ses cuisses.

« Tu veux bien te mettre sur le ventre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais très bien que ce qu'il y a de ce côté est sensible.

\- Et donc... tu veux...

\- Te toucher les miches, ouaip.

\- D'accord mais je te préviens c'est plat... mes sœurs disent que j'ai pas de fesses et...

\- Tais-toi et tourne toi. »

Asahi s'exécuta lentement en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

« Tes sœurs te malmènent vraiment hein ? Ne réponds pas... faudra que tu me présentes un jour, je leur apprendrai un peu. »

Asahi était certain qu'au contraire, ses sœurs et Noya s'entendraient comme larrons en foire pour le mettre en boîte mais il ne répondit pas et se contenta de se crisper en sentant les mains de Noya sur ses fesses. Quoi de plus gênant que de se faire malaxer les fesses ? Asahi essaya d'y réfléchir posément. L'anecdote de la chaussette avait dû être encore plus mortifiante à vivre pour son père qu'elle ne l'avait été à entendre pour lui. Non... le pire qui puisse se produire ce serait de...de... alors que Noya le touchait... Asahi eut un frisson en y pensant. Non.

« Ça te fait rien là... mais en même temps tu es crispé comme pas permis et je te touche à travers tes vêtements. Tu veux pas qu'on se dessape ? En plus on crève de chaud. »

Se dessaper ? Lui montrer ses fesses... nues... à regarder d'aussi près ? Jamais.

« Et si on gardait nos vêtements... On peut aussi faire des trucs avec nos vêtements, suggéra Asahi en se retournant et en se redressant sur les coudes.

\- Mais c'est un peu nul non ? Fin c'est bien mais... Tu veux vraiment pas ? »

Asahi baissa les yeux. Noya tendit les bras vers lui et le serra contre lui.

« Excuse moi, fit Asahi.

\- Et si moi je me dessape et que toi tu me touches ?

\- Je...

\- Et que je te dis quoi faire ? »

Asahi réfléchit un instant et parvint à la conclusion qu'être confronté à Nishinoya nu serait certes un peu gênant mais beaucoup moins que l'inverse. Il acquiesça et fut récompensé d'un baiser. Noya se leva ensuite sur son lit et envoya ses affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce en moins de deux. Puis, sans laisser le temps à Asahi de l'observer, il vint contre lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, les bras autour de ses épaules.

« Embrasse-moi là, dit-il en désignant le lobe de son oreille. »

Asahi s'exécuta. Noya fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Asahi les fronça à son tour et réitéra avec plus d'ardeur, happant ce minuscule et absurde bout de chair en allant jusqu'à y donner un petit coup de dents. L'étreinte de Noya se raffermit et il poussa un gémissement faible. Asahi se figea et le regarda d'un œil interloqué. Il souriait.

« Bah tu vois, quand tu veux. Ici ? dit-il en penchant sa tête pour dégager sa gorge. »

Asahi savait que Noya aimait qu'il embrasse son cou. Pas besoin d'être à poil pour le savoir. Seulement, alors qu'il s'appliquait à lécher, mordiller, pincer, tirer, sucer, la moindre parcelle de peau de cette zone là, il sentit l'odeur de sa peau, de sa sueur et de son érection en bas plus intensément que d'habitude. Ca le grisait. Il commençait oublier ses craintes, surtout que Noya avait passé les mains dans ses cheveux et les caressait avec douceur quand il ne se crispait pas en gémissant.

« Là, soupira-t-il en lui désignant ses tétons. »

Ils ressortaient sur son torse pâle, Asahi avait déjà senti des réactions de Noya quand il les avait touchés mais il n'avait jamais pu définir exactement si ça lui plaisait ou lui faisait mal. Il avait sa réponse. Il se pencha et en lécha un avant de resserrer ses lèvres aussi doucement qu'il pouvait de crainte de lui faire mal.

« Tu peux y aller, lui assura Noya, regarde ce que je fais quand je suis seul. »

Il garda une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Asahi pour diriger son regard mais commença à se caresser de l'autre main. Il resserrait ses doigts, pinçait carrément et tordait. Ca avait l'air douloureux mais il semblait apprécier ça. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Asahi était fasciné.

« Me lâche pas, lui intima Noya. »

Oui. Asahi tenta de l'imiter d'une main et y alla avec la bouche de l'autre côté. Il se laissa aller et tenta une approche plus aggressive, comme avec son cou. Il le sentait se tendre à son toucher et commencer à se frotter contre lui en bas, sans contrôler, sans réfléchir. Noya avait les mains crispées sur son dos. Il criait presque à présent quand il ne mordait pas le cou d'Asahi, comme pour s'intimer le silence.

« Ah... attends... je... »

Pour le forcer à s'arrêter, Noya saisit son visage entre ses mains et pencha son front contre le sien.

« Je pourrai jouir juste comme ça tu sais. J'aurai l'air con.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Peut être que tu aurais l'air con mais ça me plairait, admit Asahi. »

Noya sourit. Il avait les yeux humides, le visage écarlate et ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés.

« T'es mauvais quand tu t'y mets. »

Il l'embrassa et se laissa tomber sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui. Asahi se rattrapa maladroitement pour ne pas l'écraser. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, à se regarder sans rien dire. Puis, Noya passa une jambe sur son épaule en le fixant d'un air de défi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? Asahi embrassa son mollet et le sentit frissonner. Il n'osait néanmoins pas baisser les yeux vers son entrejambe qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer de voir dans une position pareille.

Noya porta sa main à sa bouche et, sans cesser de regarder Asahi, fit coulisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres, y passant la langue lentement. Asahi n'avait aucune idée d'où ça devait les amener mais cette vision le troublait un peu. Tout était petit chez Noya, y comprit sa bouche dont les lèvres étaient écarlates à force de baisers. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Noya posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter. Ce fut Asahi qui prit l'initiative de happer ses doigts entre ses lèvres et de les lécher à son tour. Noya sourit, et écarta sa main pour la descendre entre ses jambes. Asahi ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux. Noya ignora son sexe tendu et vint placer son doigt en dessous. Il se caressa un moment avant de glisser posément un doigt en lui ce qui le fit se tendre. Asahi avait arrêté de respirer.

« Là, lui dit Noya.

\- Là ? Je t'embrasse là ?

\- Juste les doigts, d'accord ?»

Asahi tendit sa main vers Noya qui la prit dans la sienne et l'embrassa avant de lécher ses doigts. Il l'observait sans détourner les yeux. C'était gênant. Asahi baissa les siens pour constater que Noya était ressorti et, après s'être vaguement essuyé dans ses draps (il les changeait bien trop souvent) avait commencé à se branler. Asahi se rapprocha et caressa la jambe de Noya qu'il embrassa encore avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Noya grimaça. Il y était allé trop vite ça avait glissé tout seul... leurs mains et même leurs doigts n'avaient pas le même gabarit. Mais s'il ressortait vite ça ferait mal aussi ? Non ? Il resta immobile. Enserré dans un étaux chaud et ferme. C'était vraiment étrange. Il ne savait pas où poser les yeux et les garda faute de mieux sur le visage de Noya qui avait fermé les siens et serré les lèvres. Il avait arrêté de se toucher et son érection retombait.

« Ça va ? demanda Asahi avec anxiété. »

Noya poussa un soupir.

« Essaie... de me caresser. Vers le devant...

\- Par là ?

\- Oui... vas-y doucem...han ! »

Il y avait un truc, il sentait un truc et ce truc lui plaisait manifestement beaucoup. Le cri qu'il avait poussé était la chose la plus excitante qu'Asahi ait entendu. Il réitéra et le même cri échappa à Noya.

« Ok... Ok... dit-il dans un souffle, c'est pas mal comme ça mais n'y va pas directement tout le temps c'est presque trop en fait.

\- Je vais essayer. »

Asahi comprit le truc assez rapidement. Noya se caressait de nouveau, les yeux clos, le visage en arrière et le cou tendu. Il se cambrait sur le matelas et ses jambes tremblaient. Asahi embrassa encore son mollet sans réfléchir. Noya ouvrit les yeux :

« Touche-toi, lui dit-il. »

Asahi, concentré sur Noya et les sensations qu'il provoquait en lui, en avait presque oublié son propre corps. Il dénoua sa ceinture d'une main, comme il put, défit sa braguette et s'extirpa de son boxer. Il était presque surpris de constater à quel point la situation l'avait excité. Il tâcha de rester concentré sur Noya tout en se touchant. Le contact et les mouvements étaient machinaux et n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de concentration mais la situation était loin d'être ordinaire. Il sentait que Noya n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Ca gonflait sous son doigt. Dans sa main, son sexe était sombre et visqueux déjà. Asahi ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement :

« Mmmh Noya. »

Il voulait plus de lui. Le contact était trop ténu. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à désobéir à Noya en se lâchant ou à quitter sa chaude moiteur. Il appuya sa joue contre sa jambe et se pencha vers lui autant qu'il put. Noya respirait fort sans un cri. Autour de son doigt, ça se contractait. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le corps de Noya se tendre, s'arquer pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis la tension retomba et il resta pantelant à se goutter sur le ventre. Asahi attendit un instant puis ressortit doucement son doigt ce qui fit grimacer Noya. Il s'excusa et s'essuya sur les draps avant de venir s'allonger à côté de lui.

« T'as pas joui, maugréa Noya, la synchronicitude est partie.

\- Synchronicité, dit Asahi, c'est parce que j'étais concentré sur toi, j'arrivais pas à partir mais c'était... heu... très sexy.

\- Très ?

\- Très... »

Noya sourit.

« Je vais me laver les mains puisque tu m'as dit de le faire tout à l'heure et quand je reviens je te suce et c'est moi qui te mets un doigt.

\- Ah... je...

\- Dis moi si tu veux pas.

\- Je veux mais... n'y va pas avec la bouche... là... hein ? Devant oui mais pas... Et si au bout d'un moment ça ne vient pas et que...

\- Je fais ce que tu me dis et comme tu veux. Bon, je reviens. »

Il attrapa ses mouchoirs dans la table de chevet, s'essuya le ventre, enfila rapidement son short faute de retrouver son boxer et sortit de la pièce. Asahi hésitait encore mais finalement, il décida de prendre le problème à bras le corps et commença à se déshabiller. Il se forçait à ne pas réfléchir et se contentait de posément plier ses affaires une fois qu'il les avait ôtées. Lorsque Noya revint, il ne portait plus que sa chemise dans les boutons desquels s'étaient coincés ses cheveux. Noya vint à sa rescousse en se retenant de rire. Asahi était mortifié mais lui, loin de l'enfoncer, ne lui fit aucune remarque et se contenta de l'embrasser encore et encore avant de descendre rapidement sur son ventre pour finir à genoux devant lui. Ca ne devait pas être confortable mais avant qu'Asahi ait pu s'enquérir de son confort, il l'avait pris en main et avait commencé à le lécher. C'était mieux que la dernière fois. Pas que la dernière fois ait été spécialement mauvaise mais il était plus doux et puis, c'était surtout lui même qui était plus en confiance. Moins effrayé. Il n'hésitait plus à parler même si la seule chose qu'il parvenait à prononcer vu l'état de sa concentration, c'était son prénom ou des phrases idiotes comme : « c'est bon. » parce que c'était bon. Ou encore « c'est trop bon »... parce que c'était vraiment trop bon.

Il avait été prévenu mais il se crispa néanmoins quand Noya hasarda son doigt « à l'entrée ». Ce dernier le laissa se détendre avant de tenter des caresses en restant « dehors ». Ce n'était pas désagréable, surtout qu'il continuait de le sucer sans changer de rythme. Belle coordination... Il se glissa doucement en lui. Progressivement, pas d'un coup comme l'avait fait Asahi. C'était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Mais rapidement il ressentit aussi un plaisir tout aussi bizarre qui fit faiblir ses jambes. Noya le lâcha dans un bruit obscène et lui jeta un regard amusé :

« C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester debout, tu veux...

\- Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait, geignit Asahi. »

Il n'en pouvait plus. S'il bougeait, s'il changeait quelque chose. Ce serait perdu mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin. Ses jambes tremblaient.

« C'est demandé si poliment, fit Noya en le reprenant en bouche avec plus d'ardeur. »

Ses mouvements en lui étaient si infimes et révélaient pourtant un plaisir si monstrueux. Asahi aurait pu s'évanouir ou pleurer mais il tenait et tremblait. Il fallait que ça finisse. C'était beaucoup trop. Les paupières crispées, les dents serrées, les mains perdues dans les cheveux épars de Noya, il ne tenait que grâce au mur au contre son dos. Il ne parvint pas à le prévenir quand il partit et ne s'aperçut qu'après qu'il avait avalé. Un instant, plus rien n'exista. Il manqua de s'effondrer mais parvint à se traîner jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'effondra comme une loque. Noya avait filé et revint un instant plus tard. Il se pencha au dessus de lui avec un sourire :

« J'avalerai plus jamais.

\- Mmh, murmura Asahi, épuisé. »

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna vers Noya qui s'était allongé à côté de lui.

« Excuse-moi !

\- T'excuse pas. Je voulais essayer et j'ai essayé. Mais je le ferai plus jamais. Tu me préviendras la prochaine fois ?

\- Oui. »

Asahi était complètement vidé. Il ferma les yeux et sentit Noya se blottir contre son torse, passant son bras sous le sien pour enserrer son dos, entremêlant ses jambes avec les siennes.

« T'as pas les fesses plates, dit Noya en posant sa main sur lesdites fesses sans provoquer de réaction.

\- Hunhun ?

\- Mais je le savais déjà. Je passe mon temps à les mater aux entraînements... mais pas aux matchs officiels. Je suis un type fiable.

\- Mmh.

\- Et tu fais vraiment une tête bizarre quand tu jouis c'est marrant.

\- Mmf...

\- Te vexe pas. Je suis sûr que la mienne est pas mieux.

\- Hmhm...

\- Ton corps est vraiment beau tu sais.

\- Hm ?

\- Ouais... vraiment beau...

\- Hun...

\- Ouais... »

Asahi était encore parfaitement nu mais il n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir serré contre Nishinoya. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir aux risques, au retour de la mère de Noya, à ce que les autres auraient pensé s'ils avaient su, à ce que ses sœurs diraient de sa tête d'ahuri quand il rentrerait. Bien trop fatigué... Quelque part, c'était aussi simple que ça. Au réveil, il recommencerait à se poser des questions et la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient des « trucs » serait sans doute toute aussi compliquée à amorcer mais en attendant il avait juste envie de dormir avec lui. Avec Noya. Juste ça.

Il se sentait bien.

* * *

 **Note aux lect-rice-eur-s :** Voilààààà... c'est Finiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic et j'ai hésité à le scinder en deux mais en même temps j'aime bien garder un chapitre avec une partie Noya une partie Asahi. C'est un gros dialogues. Il y a pas mal de répliques débiles dont je suis assez fière dans ce chap, ma préférée doit être celle qui concerne les orteils de Tanaka mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez préféré vous :D

J'ai des idées (beaucoup) pour une suite qui plus j'avance dans sa conception se révèle beaucoup plus déprimante que je ne l'aurai pensé et je vais devoir me renseigner sur certains sujets de société dans le contexte Japonais même si la thématique que j'aborderai en filigrane fera échos à certains trucs dont on parle ces temps-ci en France. Bref j'en dis pas plus...ah si ! Évidemment yaura du smut ! :P Mais je sais pas quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire tout ça mais j'espère vous revoir à ce moment !

Merci à tous pour les reviews. Contente que la mère de Noya te plaise Ninareli :D j'aime beaucoup cet OC, c'est un peu une maman idéale. Guest, j'espère que ce long smut riche en dialogues awkward t'aura plu ^^. H.V. Chrome/Hatsuko, je suis si contente de convertir les gens au Asanoya 3 merci beaucoup ! Je suis très flattée d'avoir suscité ta première review. TiwaShin : wow... on se passe mes fics sur des groupes Yaoi FB... c'est la gloire ahah. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas m'envoyer de fleurs, tu m'en as quand même balancé un sacré paquet mais c'est méga gentil :) merci.

A bientôt (j'espère) mais en tous cas à la prochaine et merci à vous d'avoir lu, pris le temps de laisser des commentaires, etc :)


End file.
